Angel's Awakening
by maria cattleya
Summary: A lot has changed ever since the last Heavenly War where Lucifer was defeated. Now, angels are down on Earth helping humans find their way to good and the demons and fallen angels are stuck in hell-well most of them. Now everything's about to change, another war is about to spark and its up to the Cadre (archangels living in Earth) to make sure Heaven wins again. (*TMI-ish only)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: As I promised, here's the revised chapter one. I described the other characters more, and I hope it will be a great help to you guys so you can see them as I see them _

A/N:

Like I said on the summary part, this story is The Mortal Instrument (TMI)-ish. This is a product of my imagination and a lot of reading about angels and the supernatural, and that is why you might find yourself sensing the similarities of my story to books such as Blue Bloods, TMI, Angel Fire and the likes (they are my primary influence) and others. I'm not claiming any credit if ever I use their characters or scenarios in this story.

I hope you guys enjoy Angel's Awakening

Day 1

"Hey sweetie you need to get up, you're going to be late."

"Mom? What time is it?"

I am so sleepy. We just finished unpacking last night and today I have to go to my new school- how annoying. And what's worst? It's freaking sunny outside! Even though my curtains are closed I can feel the heat emanating from outside. I miss Europe's not so sunny climate.

"Uh, like if you don't get up right now you'll be late. Hurry up!" She slapped my ass hard. Mother!

"I hope that when I get down breakfast is ready." I sniffed indignantly, I mean really? No need to spank people awake.

She smiled, "Don't worry. It's a mom's job to cook for her children. You better hurry up, I mean it."

The door closed behind her.

As soon as I was done with fixing my bed I took my time to look nice. I grabbed my back pack and went to the kitchen.

"Where's my orange juice? Mom, you know I can't go without drinking my juice."

I heard a sigh.

"See, this is why I'm always worried about you. You're always grumpy and you don't know how to hold your tongue. You can't blame your mom here if she worries if her baby is safe." Mom gave a big sigh.

"Here's your juice, fresh just you like it."

I gave my mom my satisfaction smile and took my juice. "Thanks mommy."

"I'm serious! You should change that attitude of yours. Be a little friendly, open up."

As my mom continued her lecture about being a more positive person I ate my hearty breakfast. My mom is part Asian so maybe that's why most of the time we eat rice than the average western family.

"Oh by the way you're brother's going to arrive next weekend."

That news made my mood a little better. "Sweet."

After brushing my teeth I grabbed my phone and we left the house. It was a half an hour drive before we reached RedWood Academy.

"Well, what do you think?" My mom asked excitedly.

"Average. Kids show off their cars, make out, cheer practice, flirt, something shady and of course a lot of studying." I said as I point to each of them.

"Honey, I swear that you need to change that attitude. Stop being a mood killer. I mean, seriously you're not excited about new school? Are you sad because we moved out? Look to your right and you can see a cute boy is trying to check you out!"

"With all due respect: a. we move a lot of times so I'm used to it and b. He's probably checking out who's the chick with the angry mom."

I gave her a sarcastic laugh. I mean, if you look at it my way, this is something normal. Ever since mom and dad got divorced we constantly moved out one place at the other due to mom's "work" (she resigned and found another company to work with). I'm not completely convinced that she took this job because she's becoming a "stereo type" of a modern woman. I guess that after their divorce, she felt the need to cut a few things that will remind him of my dad. I remember mom telling me how dad and her met at the office. She was smiling so happily back then.

My thoughts continually drifted to those happy days.

"You need to get out of the car eventually. If I'm late, then I'll deduct your allowance for it."

"Sorry mom. See you tonight then." I gave my mom a hug and walked away.

I didn't expect to see a huge garden a few paces after the parking lot. It's not just your regular plants at the side or mini garden formed by a few students. It was really big. The field was great as well. I saw some cheerleader practicing and some flirting. The normality of the atmosphere feels great. I continue to roam.

"Hey watch it!" Someone yelled.

I deliberately ducked. It was an automatic response due to my father's "little drills". I was about to stand up when somebody bumped into me. I shut my eyes.

"I'm sorry."

The person lent me a hand. I blinked.

It was a blue-black haired angel with dazzling azure eyes. He has light brown skin that beckons my touch, his lower lip fuller than its counterpart and prominent jaws that like the one that sculptors always make when doing their master pieces. I looked at his eyes. I couldn't help but look at his eyes. _Beautiful._

"Are you ok? Did I hit too hard?"

I blinked. I suddenly realized that I was really staring at him. I can hear the sneers and laughter. "I'm sorry!"

I can feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment as I try my best to get away from the crowd. And when I was just about to succeed somebody grabbed me by the hand. I froze for a while.

Embarrassing moment on the very first day of classes! Great.

I took a breath and faced the angel again.

"Yes?" I asked meekly.

For a short moment our gaze locked.

"It's nothing. I'm sorry."

He released my hand and I walked away. Just when I was so sure that I'm not in the way and that no one is staring I stopped. I lifted my hand and just stared at it for a while. How funny it is to suddenly feel that I know him-for a very long time. I felt a sudden surge of tenderness the moment I saw him and when he touched me. It feels right-familiar. Have we met before? "Funny," I suddenly said a little loud.

"You're mumbling what's in your head again Sky," a familiar voice told me.

I looked up and smiled to the owner of the twinkling blue eyes looking at me fondly.

"Hey Jake. I was wondering when you will pop out." He chuckled.

"So his name is Jake. Oh my god what a hot name." I heard some girl murmur to her friend who was looking at Jake shamelessly.

Jake does look _good_. One friend of mine often says that he's the Greek sun god, Helios turned mortal. With his blond hair, blue eyes like the husky and his smile and playful demeanor girls fall to their knees. And his whip cord lean physique cements his reputation to the female population.

I can't help but wince whenever I remember the time some girls caught him taking of his shirt. I thought my ears wouldn't survive!

"Shall we?" he offered me an arm and gave me his megawatt smile.

I snorted. "Come on."

It didn't take us a while to find the principal's office. All Jake has to do is flick a smile and ask some girls. They ignored me, thank them for that. I gave a knock at the door and the principal welcomed us. She was a really nice lady. Principal Fox gave us our schedules, a few good rules and surprisingly, a candy. I didn't need to look at my schedule to know that we have the same thing. Our mothers assured that.

"First on the list is History and its-" I took a peek of our schedule.

"This way."

I tugged him as soon as I saw the room number.

The bell rang.

I guess we were just in time the moment we got in. The man seated at front looked at us with a neutral expression on his face.

"Mr. Froste and Ms. St. Claire, I presume?"

We gave him a curtly nod.

"Good morning sir," I greeted him.

He continued what he was doing and pointed us to chairs. We found ourselves a place right at the middle.

"I think he's a prick," Jake whispered.

"Well, I think he's just old."

I heard him snort out something while some other students came to class.

The morning was getting better. I'm really happy that I didn't bump to my embarrassment. A few girls gave me a bitch stare and I just smiled at them while I held Jakes arms tighter. Their reaction was at my satisfaction.

"You're picking on them again," Jake said.

I chuckled.

"Right. I'm picking fights over cute boys. Who knew I was such a skank?"

Jake tucked in a loose strand of my hair over an ear and choose to get close to me to look like he's about to give me a nice kiss on the cheek. _And he thinks I'm the one picking fights?_

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I already know I'm damn hot."

We laughed.

As we walked to the cafeteria some girls were bold enough to crowd over Jake and shove me to the side. I took out my earphones and turned on my iPod. I continued my walk.

The cafeteria wasn't really packed. A lot of students prefer going out of campus. The Academy was near a shopping lane. Jake popped up when I was paying for my lunch. He was scowling at me and said that I shouldn't have left him. I gave him a sarcastic laughed and said that I can't do anything about it. I mean, I really can't. Those girls just swarmed on him like how bees do to their hives.

We took an empty table and started with our lunch. I ate my spaghetti leisurely while he took out his chicken meal fast. I really don't get it how guys can eat and how much they could take (and still they look good.) It's like they have a snake to feed in their stomach. I guess he saw me looking since he grabbed my sandwich. After giving me a sly smile he started nibbling on my sandwich.

"You're better bought me a new one before I finish my spaghetti," I demanded.

"No way! That's punishment for abandoning me." He was grinning.

"I didn't abandon you. I thought you enjoy being swarmed by chicks. You are a guy right?" I teased him.

Jake gave me a sing-song laugh.

"Do you want to confirm it yourself if I'm a 100% guy?"

He gave me a smoldering look, which I swear would have work if I wasn't his childhood friend.

"Adam will so kick your ass."

"Honey, you're good enough to do the job."

I sighed. "I'll make him do it; I don't have energy to spare."

"Seriously Sky how will you both handle it if you have a boyfriend? If he has a girlfriend? I don't mean to pry but you can't live like this forever. Humans aren't born to be single forever."

I gave him a quizzical look.

"Since when were you concerned if I have a boyfriend? Jealous? And FYI I do have exes you know," I chuckled.

"Sky I'm your best friend. I'm afraid you'll catch maladie surprotecteur. You're already displaying symptoms. They haven't made a cure for it. I read on my dad's old medical book that it's a painful thing to die from. He won that book from an ancient stuff auction and it is pretty reliable basis for old diseases that evolves from what we have today. I don't want to lose you." He took my hand and gave it a squeeze.

I looked at our entwined hands as my French lessons kicked in. As soon as I realized what an idiot I am for not seeing the obvious, I glared at him.

"Jerk."

He gave me a sinister grin.

I suddenly realized that a teacher was glaring at us. We we're still holding hands. I immediately withdrew mine. Jake decided it's a good thought to wink at our lady teacher.

"Sorry," he mouthed to the teacher, who is now blushing shamelessly.

He smiled apologetically as soon as he realized that someone was starring. I stuck my tongue out.

"Come on, let's get out of here before he decides to lecture us about PDA," I said with a smile.

We walked silently away.

Just when I was about to say some stupid jokes I bumped into something lean and a little hard. Jake caught me. I apologized as I blinked and saw who I bumped into. _Oh NO._

"You again?" he chuckled.

I can feel heat coming from my cheeks. Jake suddenly got all stiff and looked at me. He was demanding for answers.

"I'm sorry, again."

I grabbed Jake and tried to hurry.

"Wait," The angel said. I ignored him.

"He said wait." A girl grabbed mine and Jake's hand.

I looked up and saw how beautiful she was. She looks like a porcelain doll. She has ash blond her, pouty lips, Taylor Swift like blue eyes and she's so tall wish height can be donated. I barely pass a 5"5. And of course she was interested at Jake. She practically ripped my hand and replaced it with hers.

"Hey handsome. I'm Fay. Let's ditch this girl and go out. Since you're new here I'll show you around." She pressed a finger at his chest. I tried to walk away.

I'm not sure but I can feel sudden fear in my gut. Yes they seem intimidating but they don't look that horrible for me to be afraid of them. The compulsion to get away started gnawing at me.

Somebody grabbed me by the hips. "Hey I'm Cain," a boy with green eyes said. Like the other girl he looks beautiful. Dirty blond hair, light brown skin, a sexy smirk and a devil may care attitude oozing out. "A bad boy," I said mentally.

"I know you don't feel comfortable but-" I cut him short.

For some reason I suddenly feel angry. "Get your hands _off_ me!" I gave him a vicious glare. "Down wildcat. Let me-"

A few moments later, I saw myself gripping his wrists hard enough that he looks hurt. A few moments later Jake yanked me away from Cain.

"Back off man," Jake warned him.

"You shouldn't have done that Cain." Suddenly a girl was by my side and glared at Cain.

He chuckled. "Ava, she's the one with the grip and killer stare."

What's wrong with me? I'm the peace girl not the snippy one and definitely not the violent one.

"Is there a problem here?"

Principal Fox suddenly appeared from nowhere. Everyone suddenly let go.

"No trouble Mrs. Fox. We we're just taking with the new students," The Ava girl said sweetly.

She looked so delicate. She has a pair of silver eyes, white as snow skin and adorable rosy cheeks. Her delicate features are being caressed and heighten by her long blond hair. I find her voice soothing for some reason, or maybe it's because I find my temper abating.

"Well from the looks of it you're crowding them. Don't start anything Cain, you just got off the hook."

"Sorry Principal Fox."

She gave me and Jake the: _if they are troubling you go to my office_ look and left. "For some reasons you and your friends piss me off. Please get out of my way," I said sweetly. I can see that I'm pissing them as well. The Ava girl put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry if it seems like we're bothering you for no good reasons. I'm sure Cain and Fay here feels bad."

I heard the two chuckled with disbelief. I soften my gaze at Ava. I suddenly felt bad glaring at her just because some jerks tried to pull something stupid and she prevented that.

"I'm sorry Ava." She smiled at me.

"And now we are leaving. Thanks for the warm welcome," Jake said sarcastically and then he pulled me out.

I can feel that he's really upset. This time I didn't dare say a thing.

The day got worse when we saw Ava and friends in every afternoon class we have. Jake's quiet when he's upset. And when those times happen I try my best to make him _not upset_. Jake and upset or angry mix well that it can make your teeth ache all the way. As soon as the bell rang I grabbed him and fled. I was happy that by the time we reached our lockers I didn't see Ava. "I have Pistachio ice cream at my place. Want to hang out?" I asked him happily. I want to salvage his mood and besides it's my fault that the incident happened. If I just stopped and listened to what they want to say then none of this might happened. _Me and these stupid feelings_.

Jake smiled.

My jaw was about to drop when he took me to the parking lot and unlock his _shiny red Maserati._

"I officially hate you Jacob Froste."

He was laughing while dragging me to the car.

"Sky it's not my fault my parents trust me with this baby."

"Well, your mom has a black hole for a heart. She forgives you for all the stupid stunts you pull off. You're lucky."

I swear as he was driving out the parking lot, every single student was _staring_.All I can do was sink to my seat and notice that Ava and her friends were eyeing us suspiciously.

"Nice place," Jake said while eyeing the lawn.

I was reaching for my keys.

"Thanks. And where ever your house is, I'm sure that it's sweet as well."

I opened the door.

I'm really happy that I was able to salvage his mood. Once we entered my house he took the liberty of going to the kitchen and took the ice cream I promised. It's amusing to see how ice cream can comfort him. He's like this ever since we met. He can easily become a softie.

After finishing of the ice cream we started doing our homework and played some games every now and then just to kill the serious mood. He took off when we notice that it was already seven in the evening.

After making sure that I lock the door I went to my room to have a nice bubble bath. I could feel my muscles relaxing after a few soaks. It was really relaxing.

For a moment I closed my eyes.

I wonder what got into me this day. I never got this bad when I handle people, right? Sure I can be mean and most of the time an anti-social but I never felt this uncomfortable with a group of people no matter how much they try to harass me, or the lack of it. What about the incident this morning? Why on Earth did I felt that _gentleness and longing_? Have I really met that guy from somewhere? Was he in denial because I did something really stupid back then and pissed him off? How do I explain the dreadful feeling I had during lunch? And most importantly, what was the sudden pain and anger in my head about? I know I can do bad things when someone pisses me off, but I never got that defensive unless they we're trying to really hurt me. Does this mean that Cain was technically hurting me and that's why I felt that way?

_Girl, you're just turning pissy,_ my subconscious laughed at me.

I heard someone knocking.

"Sweetie don't fall asleep while bathing. You'll get cold or die of drowning. I don't want any of those two to happen."

"I'm coming out mom."

As soon as I heard my door closed I stood up to dry myself.

"All that thinking makes me hungry."

My tummy was agreeing to that one.

Dinner was really quiet. My mom tried to get a conversation from me but failed. I was trying my best not to talk about the weird stuff and how I was harassed on the first day. She'll just get on with her speech about my being difficult over and over again.

After washing the dishes I kissed my mom good night.

_The lights were painfully bright for my eyes. For a second I thought that the brightness took its toll and took away my sight. I started feeling nervous from the lack of vision and the pain I'm feeling. I feel like throwing up. Suddenly I started hearing eerie noises everywhere. Sinister laughs began to echo with the howling. I need to get out of this place before they reach me. _

_But who are they?_

_Panic was at bay and I don't know what to do. I think I tried to run away from where I am but hope is starting to escape now. I don't even know if my legs were really moving or if I was stoned in place. All I'm sure of was that I need to get out of here. And then I heard screeching and metal clanging._

_And there was silence. Now I'm really panicking. I'm scared. What if that thing comes after me next? _

"_Don't panic. I'm here," someone said reassuring me with the gentleness in his voice._

_But no matter how he tried to sooth me I was still in chaos. Usually when you hear those lines means the killer is coming for you. _

"_Wh-Who's there?" My voice was shaky. _

_I even got startled when I heard myself speak. I thought I lost my senses from fear._

"_It's all right. Come here. I'll protect you." The voice said._

_An open dungeon door appeared in front of me. A gloved hand was stretched out. I think I gulped. The next thing I know I hesitantly took the hand. A sudden surge of gentleness rocked my system. Whoever he is, is now hugging me tightly as tears rolled out. It shook my boots off what happened back there. _

"_I'm sorry for doubting you."_

_He patted my head to sooth me. I looked up and only saw his smile._ The next thing I know is I threw myself out of bed. I looked at my digital clock. It was five in the morning. Instead of trying to capture some sleep I took my laptop and started my e-mail to my brother.

I was too scared to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Night 1

My eyes finally opened. I sprang up. "Adam, dude stop moving around and let me sleep," My roommate, Stefan said. It was too late to go back. I grabbed my jeans and went to the bathroom to take a cold shower. The cold water snapped me out of tension. I only get this feeling when I know my sister is troubled. I should have gone to Atlanta and not stop by at New York for demon hunting.

After taking my shower I went back and kicked Stefan's bunk. "Hey it's time to go."

"Dammit Adam, can't you lay low with the demons? Before you know it they're looking for you to kill." He got up and went to the bathroom.

"Well, they already are. So why bother laying low with kicking their asses?"

He got out and threw a towel on my face. "I wonder how your folks and cute sister of yours handle if they knew you're kicking demon ass now." He armed himself with blades.

"They need to or else I'll be emancipated earlier that I planned." I laughed.

"Whatever. Next on the list is Club Hell. Word is that big bad boys are there feeding on humans."

We use a portal to get ourselves inside.

This is one of the perks I could keep up with this job. I don't have to wait in line.

The music's really great. I saw a few blondes giving me the dirty look. I winked at them.

"Smooth move," Stefan said while passing a scotch to me.

The girls walked to our direction.

"This is the life," Stefan said.

The girls pulled us to the dance floor.

Hot girls, booze, music, the occasional strippers, drugs, no wonder demons like building clubs. It's like a fish tank! They just sit by and pick which to eat but some demons tend to get picky so they mingle before meal.

I pulled my partner to a dark corner. "Come on baby kiss me," she said. I nipped her ear, and got rewarded by her shivers. "Behave or you're not getting any." We laughed.

As soon as we reached a corner she pushed me to a wall. Making an obvious that she's on the edge. I grabbed a fistful of her hair and bend down my head. Expecting a kiss, she leaned harder on me.

"_Uriel_." The sacred dagger in my hand turned to a lethal weapon.

Before she could tear herself away from me, I pointed the blade to her throat. "Shh… Now darling, can you be so kind and take me to your boss? Don't try anything funny." I pecked her cheek.

I gave Stefan the signal to knock the bouncers down. He already killed his dance partner.

The succubus led us to the basement. We gave her peace once we saw what we came for.

The demons we're entertaining themselves.

"_Flour of England, fruit of Spain,_

_Met together in a shower of rain;_

_Put in a bag tied round with a string;_

_If you'll tell me this riddle,_

_I'll give you a ring_." They sang.

"You better hurry up and find the ring, boy. If you find it we promise to let you go," The blue one said. After a short breath they sang again.

The poor chap kept on smashing the pies surrounding him desperately looking for the key to his "freedom". We spotted his girlfriend staring at oblivion.

"_Sariel_," Stefan called. His dagger glowed to life.

Someone noticed Stefan's blade and soon enough they're looking at us in horror.

"Kill the angels!"

Demons suddenly popped out in every corner.

_Bloodshed_.

A demon's body can go from scaly, hard, or porcupine-like. Every part meant to be lethal. They can die in three ways: kill the heart, severe the head or multiple lethal slashes and it is very important that you do any of the three quickly and concise because they can regenerate faster than a blink of an eye.

Stefan slashed his way towards the demons while I check on the poor girl. She didn't scream when I touch her. Not a whimper or moan or a scream for me. She was exhausted that all she can do is stare at oblivion. "Hey Angel, can you bless our children? Those doctors over there said to me that they'll come out soon," She said while caressing her stomach.

Did those bastard performed abortion? There's no sign that a baby is inside her. Before I could respond she wailed. Her stomach started to inflate.

"Shit! She's going to blow, Stefan!"

Stefan and I scrabbled to our feet to the nearest corner.

Her wailing got more painful as legions tear her body apart just to get out of her, _and then she died._

"_Karael_!" The blade burned brightly in my hand as I ran.

We have to kill them all before they go out and kill innocent people.

"Remind me not to watch Van Helsing ever again," Stefan whispered as he slashed.

The fight took longer than we expected. We we're running out of time. "Hurry up and use the stone! We can't let them go upstairs!"

I had Stefan's back as he reached in to his mission pants.

"I go-". The demon took the stone.

"Foolish angels. What can this rock do to harm us?" he laughed mockingly. "You need a password for that," I said mockingly. A lie.

"Oh, and that is?"

Stefan shouted, "_Light!_"

The room was suddenly filled by a burning light. It was like a dying star exploding. Demon screams were tearing our ears.

They died with the light.

No one moved for a while. Stefan wanted to confirm that there is no greater demon amongst them.

People cloaked in white busted in.

"We already took out the demons upstairs." Gabriela lifted her hood.

"You two look like road kill," Daemon followed up.

"Shut up," Stefan grumbled.

He found the man's body.

"I'm sure he already found peace with his fiancé when you called forth the light," Gabriela said soothingly.

"Angels shouldn't lie though. Password my arse, you just have to be an angel to be able to make the Amethyst something to blind or in their case maybe some vanishing," Damon said with a smile. "Too bad they didn't know that."

We paid our last respects for the lambs we couldn't save.

"May your souls rest in peace."

We moved out and let the others take care of the mess.

A van was waiting for us outside.

Stefan and I stopped by for an early breakfast near our loft.

"So, I heard you're leaving the Apple," Gabriela said while holding a cup of tea.

"I have an idea. Why don't you switch with your sister? I heard she's really hot and I could get used to having her around in a wink." Daemon smiled devilishly.

I took a forkful of pancakes.

"His sister is off limits. Believe me I tried." Stefan rolled his eyes.

Stefan and Daemon continued their talk about how they want their woman while Gabriela and I ate quietly.

"Don't you think that over protection could lead you being hated?" Daemon gave me a quizzical look.

I sighed.

"She doesn't know that demons exist or the other stuff. She hasn't remembered yet and I would like that to stay that way. _Off limits_."

"But if no one tells her or if she doesn't remember then, she's going to get herself killed. She needs to be trained at the very least for her protection. Knowing is her birth right," Gabriela said, concerned.

"Jake and I are enough to keep her safe. Our father's still MIA."

I can't bring myself to tell Sky what we really are. I don't want to be the one to push her to remember the accident on our thirteenth birthday. _It's a miracle that she gasped for air two minutes after she stopped breathing._ That bastard almost took her, and if that happened, her soul can't be called back any more in this time. It scared me shitless when I almost lost her. The feeling that half of yourself died and can never be taken again almost drove me off. Angelic pairs can't be repaired once destroyed.

Gabriela grabbed my hand and looked at me with concerned eyes. "But still, she needs this for herself. You can't deny that."

I nodded.

_I know I can't._

Suddenly pain surged in. I checked if any of my injuries still hasn't recovered. There was none. _Sky._

I grabbed my jacket and walked to the door.

I can hear Stefan calling me but I didn't look back.

"I'm going to leave now. My sister needs me."

As soon as I reached the loft I packed my bags and weapons. A few moon stones just in case and then I took a bath.

I checked if I left some things before living. Stefan entered the room. "Later, man," he said and gave a salute. I chuckled.

"Yeah, later."


	3. Chapter 3

Day 2

_Darkness has engulfed me. I'm chained and severely wounded. I can barely keep myself conscious. Enepsigos has managed to take out all of my weapons. All I have now is the moon stone at my secret breast pocket. I have to leave now. Everyone's practically worried specially Adam. He lost consciousness when I was taken. As I try to free myself with the help of my clip the door swung open. Enepsigos has returned with the Book of Death. I tried pretending to be unconscious but failed as soon as she poked me with something hot._

_She laughed horribly. "Time to die pretty angel. My master wants you dead today." She began mumbling an incantation. The pentagram below me started to glow with a menacing scarlet red as the symbols rise, ready to enter my body. I need to escape. __**I don't want to die**__._

_I don't know if it was adrenaline, desperation, my power or the combination of three possessed me. The next thing I know is that I was free. The incantation vanished and I managed to kill Enepsigos, I think. I didn't have the time to check if she's gone for good. I took my weapons pilled at the corner and the book. __**No one must find it ever again.**__ I mumbled a short incantation and soon enough demons and their scion were unable to feel myself fleeing. Before I could run at the open someone bashed my head to the wall. A whimper escaped me. I blinked and saw Allocen smiling mischievously. "I'll have the book returned and you dead." He strangled me. I struggled for air. He was laughing at how miserable I look. "You should just die quietly." He tightened his grip. With a lot of effort, I was finally able to take hold of my blade. I made sure before I left home that I was carrying it with me fastened to my belt. "A-Awake," I said meekly. The sword grew to its normal size ripping my belt of. I stab him. I know that wasn't lethal enough to kill the demon, but it was good enough to have a head start._

_I grabbed the book near the exit and ran as fast as I can. The place burned with holy flames._

_I'm wounded, tired, hungry, and filthy and I need help. I hugged the book tighter as I ran. They might be chasing me and I couldn't fight them off if they catch up. By the time I was crossing the river my body ceased to function. I might die now but at least I was able to hide the book as I ran. The last thing I saw was a man's battle boots. I drifted to unconsciousness with the knowledge that he might kill me._

"Sky! Sky! Sky St. Claire wake up!"

I opened my eyes and jumped away. I glared at Jake and suddenly realized what I did. Jake was stiff. _How was I able to do that!?_ I slumped back at the tree behind me. I closed my eyes. I felt him walking towards me. "I'm sorry. I don't know what got over me," I said as I stare at his beautiful eyes. It's blue like a husky's and full of concern. "What kind of nightmare made you do that?" He asked as he remove the leaf that fell on my forehead. "I don't remember."

I lied. I'm not yet ready to tell him about the weird dreams I'm having, not until I find out why myself. For the past months I'm having weird dreams and last night and what I just had was a sign that they're getting bad. I can't talk this one out yet. I just hope that Adam is somewhere sleeping and not feeling what I feel. "What are we doing out here again? Stop staring, I said I'm okay. Okay?" I need to change the subject before I melt from his stares. Jake obviously let this one out as he sighed. "Ms. Cummings wants us to draw scenery from nature and pass it before the lunch bell rings. And yes, we're already done." He lifted our works. "So we're just fooling around then." I laughed. "Come on its almost time. Today is Japanese day and I want a bento." He helped me get up. I grabbed my pack and we started walking. "At least have this before we go in. You need sugar." He gave me orange juice. "Thanks." I started chugging the juice. I saw Cabal and Ava leaving the professor's cubicle. I learned from the girl's bathroom that he's name is Cabal Andrews and he is Ava's brother. Those cheerleaders can't stop talking about boys. We greeted them as we enter. "Just in time." Ms. Cummings smiled warmly as she took our work. We gladly left her alone. We headed for the lockers first to get the things we need for the afternoon. "Hey," someone called. I closed my locker and saw Cabal leaning at the next locker. "Hi." I smiled.

"So listen, I know we got on the wrong foot yesterday and I'm really sorry for that. My sister and I are wondering if you and Jake would like to have lunch with us outside." He looked at the opposite direction. I followed. Ava was probably telling Jake the same thing. Jake looked at me and I nodded in agreement. They we're asking nicely and Jake and I don't want to be rude. And besides, a few other people with us wouldn't hurt. I took my pack and started walking. "Can we eat somewhere Japanese?" I asked. I know Jake wants to have a bento and I kind of feel like eating Japanese food too. Cabal smiled. "I know a place with Japanese food at the end of the shopping lane," Ava told us. "It's settled then," Jake was grinning from ear to ear.

We followed Adam's car and found a nice Japanese style café. The place wasn't crowded and most of the people there were students of the Academy. We found a spot at the windows. Jake ordered a shrimp bento, spring rolls and sushi. Adam had a teriyaki beef while Ava and I ordered a nice ramen and the occasional parfait. The four of us just talked about our classes and how funny or annoying our professors could be. They gave us insights about some of our classmates, especially Fay and Cain, and the clubs we could enter and good places to go. "By the way, where are Cain and Fay? I want to apologize to Cain for what I did."

"Oh, don't worry they're having a test that's why they're not around. We could still have lunch, the six of us tomorrow." Ava's like an angel. She's really sweet, kind, smart and cute. She was good enough to try and talk to us after what happened and when she tried to stop the arguments.

"Well, I hate to break this talk but we need to go," Jake said. We got conscious of the time. We paid our bill and returned to RoseWood.

In Biology class I got paired with Cain. Our professor said that it will be a good exercise for socialization with others besides our partner if we need anything. Jake was at front.

"Hey Cain, I'm really sorry about hurting you yesterday. I mean physically if I did and for the bad attitude. I'm not really good with people touching me." He lifted his gaze from the microscope and smiled at me. "I'm sorry too for making you feel uncomfortable. But I was about to apologize when you glared at me," he said playfully. I smiled. "Yeah, I'm stubborn at listening." He chuckle. He passed the microscope to me so I could have a turn. Before Biology ended the two of us we're already exchanging jokes. I saw Jake giving us an occasional look. I waved at him and texted him that Cain and I are cool. He gave the guy a chance as we headed to our next class. By the time we got in for our Art history class, Fay was already sitting at the middle, and an empty stool beside her. I took the seat. It was an awkward silence. I thought she wanted to talk to me about yesterday's lunch but I guess I took the wrong notion and seat. I should have taken the seat at the back with the boys. My phone buzzed.

_Sorry about yesterday. I was having a bad day with my coach and you we're suddenly being mean to my brother. I'm dead serious about having Jake though._

_Fay Levine_

_You better save my number._

I texted her back.

_I already apologized to Cain during Biology. Are you and Cain twins? Ava and Cabal? Btw, I can't help you with Jake. It's awkward and you might end up hating me for helping you since I suck at it. All I can tell you is: the boy likes to eat food from other countries._

_No we aren't. He's two years younger and a smart ass._

_Ava is adopted. Her parents died in a fire accident when she was nine. Her mom's a distant relative of Adam's dad. Don't tell her I told you. It's not pretty when she's upset._

We smiled at each other. This day isn't bad after all. The dread from my dreams is being overwhelmed by good things. I'm making friends and I'm doing well for a transfer student. The six of us went to the parking lot as friends. "Have you thought about entering the squad?" Fay asked. "Hmm… I haven't considered entering any yet. I'm still adjusting and I want to focus on my grades. I guess I will when everything's settled"

"Well, if you haven't decided then consider the Art club. I saw you this morning while I was heading to class and you have nice hands," Ava said. "Yes, I'll think about both of your offers," I said as I faced them with a smile. We laughed a little. "So I guess Jake's going to try outs for Football this Friday," Fay said. "I don't know?" I said, confused. Fay pointed at how Cabal and Cain are prancing around with Jake. I guess they're asking him. We said our good-byes as we took off.

I opened the door to my house. "So, you're joining the Football team?" "Sure if I qualify." He smiled. "Like any try outs could bring you down," I said sarcastically. We did our homework and ate a lot. Jake helped me with Math. We'll be having a quiz tomorrow and don't want to fail. Of course, he made fun of me before he actually taught me. I have putty brains for anything Math. After tutoring me he grabbed his stuff and was about to leave when we someone rang the doorbell. Adam's here! I jumped at him excitedly and hugged him. "I know you missed me," he said as he kissed my cheeks. "Hey man," Jake said. I let go of Adam. They did a guy thing. Jake ended up having dinner at our place. My mom was surprised to see Adam early as well. After helping with the dishes Jake took off. Adam and I played some video games and I let him take my notes. I took a bath before going to bed. I wore my shorts and a shirt, obviously Adam's. "Late night movie," I said to myself. Just when I was to start somebody knocked. I immediately got up from bed and opened the door to find a pair of amber eyes looking at me. Adam got our mom's eyes while I got dad's deep blue-greys. "Hey, so do mind if I crash in your room for tonight?" Adam asked. I let him in. This is what we always do every time we move to another place. Either of us will sleep at each other's bed for a night. "Sweet, late night movie." He let go of his comforter. "Get some popcorn and juice or I won't let you sleep here," I pushed him. He chuckled. "Always a bossy big sister." I stick my tongue out. He went downstairs.

After the movie we went straight to sleep.

"_Daddy where are you going?" I caught my dad surprised. He must have thought that I'm still sleeping of the pain after the mysterious guy carried me to safety. Mommy and Daddy found me in an abandon cottage. Heavy wounds cleaned and a wet towel on my forehead. They said that they found me burning up._

_Daddy urged me to go where he is. He gave me a hug. "Daddy what's wrong?" I started to feel scared. "Sky listen to me. Daddy has a mission and I'll be gone for a very long time. I don't know if I'll be able to contact you." I started crying. He held me tighter as he soothes me. "Shh… Don't cry. You're already thirteen, you shouldn't cry so much. Your mom once told me that girls shouldn't cry openly because if you do you lose your battle. Girl logic." He chuckled. "Don't ever give them the satisfaction of seeing you vulnerable." He wiped my tears. "Be brave and promise me you'll take good care of your mom and brother in my place. Do you promise?" I nodded. "Here, I'll give this to you." Daddy gave me a ring. He took out a small box containing a rose pendant and took out another chain and made the ring a part of it. He helped me put it on the necklaces. "This will help you when you're in big trouble. Happy thirteenth birthday my princess." He kissed my forehead. "Remember what I taught you and don't forget to train." I hugged him tightly. "I love you Daddy. Don't you dare die." I smiled. He laughed for me. "I promise," he said smiling. He gave me a final hug and kiss on the cheeks. I watched him as the others cloaked in the same color as his disappear. They were all clocked in white. I closed the door and went back to bed. I started praying, asking God that he brings him back alive. I cried._

I felt someone pulling me closer. "Shh… Don't cry. Wake up Sky." I slowly opened my eyes. I hope it's not mom. I looked up and saw Adam. He wiped the tears from my cheek. "You're having bad dreams again. Talk about it?" I gave him a little smile.

"Maybe?"

He pinched my cheeks and got out of my room. I got up and headed for the bathroom. I tried to connect the dreams I had, from the horrible, sad and the happy ones. I actually made some very believable conclusions to some of them. I can't remember a lot during my birthday week, and coincidentally, it was the same time when Dad went for work and didn't return. As for the monsters, well I might need to stop watching horror and super natural flicks for a while. They're seriously getting in my head. "This is getting ridiculous." I squeezed my necklaces. I don't even take them off when I'm bathing. When I'm not wearing them I feel uncomfortable.

I reached out for my towels and dried myself.

I took out a cute Burberry skirt and a purple sleeve less turtle neck I got from a sale last week. I checked myself out and decided to get my jet black stockings. I don't want the school saying that I dress inappropriate. During skirt situations, it's safe to have some stockings around. It looks more appropriate for work and school. When I satisfied myself I took out my knee high boots, grabbed my things and went downstairs. My mom raised a brow when she saw me.

I rolled my eyes. "If it's above the knee doesn't mean it's short mom." I sat down where food awaits me. Mom smirked. She sat down with me and ate her pancakes. She looked up to grab the maple syrup and saw Adam. "Honey, put a shirt on. You might catch a cold." I looked up. Adam was checking himself out from the mirror near the staircase. He got more muscular over the months. He didn't go with buff, just firm. He caught me looking and flashed a smile. "Put a shirt on Adam," I said with a smirk.

Of course he didn't listen and sat down for breakfast. My mom let him be. "Adam, next time park your car in front of the house and not where you did last night. It's a good thing that Mrs. Pillsbury was nice enough not to complain." My jaw almost dropped. "You have a car?!" I looked at him. "He has a car?" I asked mom. Why can Adam have a car and I don't?! I'm old enough as he is. "Sweetie, breath. I didn't give your brother so spare me the dirty look." "You let him get a car," I said accusingly. "If it makes you feel better, Mom crushed me once I told her about the car. My friend needed the cash so he pestered me about buying his car. He would rather let his car go to a friend rather that a stranger. I gave in because he was starting to get on my nerves. I got the cash from my savings. I practically saved half of my paychecks and cash grandma gave me for my birthdays and Christmases." He took his juice and went upstairs. "Augh! This is so fair that it's ticking me off." I took my last bite of pancakes and went upstairs to brush my teeth. As soon I was finished I knocked at Adam's door. "Come on." I went downstairs.

I asked mom if I can go shopping after class and she approved.

After my mom checked if we didn't forget anything she locked up the house. Mom gave us a hug and took off first. "Did you tell Jake?" he nodded. We started to walk toward the black Audi. "Sweet." I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah."

We met Jake by the parking lot. He was talking to Cain and Adam when we spotted him. "Good morning." Cain greeted us. "Hey, oh this is my brother Adam." Adam introduced himself. I let them by themselves when I spotted Fay. "Boyfriend?"

"Nope. Twin brother." She took a good look at him. "Hmm… Nice. Life must be pretty hard on you. Hot brother and best friend, I'm amaze that you're still alive and pretty." I laughed. "Right." We went inside as soon as we heard the bell rang.

Obviously, Adam has the same schedule with me and Jake. The professors we're impressed when he passed all the assignments including the ones he missed. He politely asked for consideration. Of course every girl was staring at him. During lunch time we went to this nice Hawaiian style café and had sea food. "The two of you and me. Shopping. After class. Let the boys carry our bags." Fay pointed out. "Deal." I smiled. "You game?" I asked Ava. "Yeah, how about a movie as well?" "Oh no. No movies. I can't go that long." I looked at Fay. "Okay, shop only." It's a good thing she agreed. I did say that I'll stop watching horror and super natural for a while. "And what made you think we'll carry your bags?" Cain gave a quizzical look. Fay looked at her red colored nails. "That's fine if you don't. We'll be taking your cars then." She was smiling sweetly.

No boy would want their cars be driven by another, especially girls. I do understand the feeling wherein you're not comfortable with other people handling your stuff. If they bust them accidentally then you get mad and things get complicated. But what I can't understand is the _girls_ part. Seriously, what's wrong with that? Statistically speaking girls are much better driver than boys. We have fewer accidents with girls driving. "Take a cab," Cain grumbled. "There is no way in hell I'll let you take what I paid half of." " It's either you: a. give me the car, b. come with us or c. get us there and pick us up when I text you or d. make Jake do it. Your choice." She smiled.

"How did I make a choice?" He asked defiantly. She looked at me and Ava. She's playing him. "You have your own car. Sky's your best friend and besides, will you let three girls go home by themselves at night? The world is full of douche bags especially at night." Jake leaned at the table. "Are saying you're scared?" Fay laughed. "Me, scared? You got the wrong girl. I just want to make sure that after we burn ourselves from shopping we'll come home in comfort." I heard the others giving a small laugh. The picture is crystal clear and Fay made sure of that. "Come on Jake, be our sacrificial lamb," Cain humored him. Jake arched a brow. "Adam? Want to carry your sister's bag?" Adam raised her brow and looked outside, pretending to think about the offer. "Hey Cabal do you guys have a fencing place somewhere?" he was misleading him. Cabal nodded. "Come on man," Jake said. "Fine! I do need a few things. If you aren't our childhood friend I swear I'm having second thoughts if you're gay. Too clingy." Jake punched by the arm. "I love you Adam," he said playfully. "Eww... You two are grossing me out." "Sorry sis." Adam grinned. Fay rolled her eyes. "So the two of you are game right?" Adam nodded. "Cabal?" I asked. Well, I am hoping to spend time with them. "I do have a part time job to attend to. I work part time as a cashier in the food court." We smiled at each other. "Don't worry Cain. I'm sure one of them will be good enough to take me home. Downers should stay home and study." Cain rolled his eyes. "Fine! I'll go." He crossed his arms. Fay flashed a satisfaction smile. "Let's go now," Ava finally said something.

I'm glad that the day ended faster. No homework or pop quiz to spoil our shopping. We girls entered this nice boutique full of cute clothes. The guys took off for the arcade. We agreed to meet by five at the food court to pick up Cabal and grab a bite.

"Want to go clubbing Saturday night?" Fay asked. I peeked out and saw Faye opened her door. She was wearing a fire engine red dress with jagged frills. The fabrics embroidery looked like loving hands embracing her breast. "Hot." I complimented her. She really did look like a bad girl ready to play, which I'm sure she really is. "Come out so that we can see yours." "Just a sec." I found this strapped baby pink short dress with a red sash. With my heels the look will be complete. They make my eyes look good and compliment my dark brown hair by making it look more black than brown than the usual. I opened the door and saw Ava wearing a cute white lace dress. One arm sheathed the other bare. "You hot little bitch." Fay smiled. "It's the dress, but thanks." I took the belt I took with me in the fitting room and gave it to Ava. "Yeah you could use a belt," Fay said. Ava took it. "Much better. I think I'll buy the shoes I saw before." Ava smiled. "Yeah, this dress could use a new pair of shoes." Fay's a happy shopper. We paid for the shoes and went inside to Charles & Keith. I watched the two of them pick which shoes to try on and argue with the color. They asked me to be the tie breaker but I made it vague. I so don't want to be caught between a shoe fight. The boys spotted us and went in. "So, they're fighting over shoes?" Jake asked. "Yup. And believe me you don't want to be in their shoes right now," I humored him. "Or the shoes themselves," Cain mused. I laughed. Ava bought the black gladiators heels while Fay took the gold pumps. "Finally," Adam whispered.

"I thought you needed a few things?"

Adam lifted his bags. I lifted a brow. "I thought you have lots of clothes that you refuse to buy another pair of jeans?"


	4. Chapter 4

Night 2

"I threw a lot of my clothes. Too out of style and worn."

"Really?" Sky grinned. "Since when you were concerned about my wardrobe?" "Hmm… Since I know that we shopped last month. I forced you to buy clothes." She smiled. "Well, I threw a lot when I was in New York. Some got tattered since I'm working as a mechanic." I can't tell her why. "If you say so."

We took a seat nearby where Cabal's working. I noticed my sister looking at me from time to time. She knows I lied. I can't tell her that I wreck my clothes when I do an assignment. It's an occupational hazard when one deals with Demons. Cabal tapped Cain by the shoulder. His shift is finally over. We went to a pizza place for dinner. I'm glad that Sky easily found new friends. It usually takes her a month just to get close to a person. I think it's a defense mechanism she built though I don't know why. This is a habit she had ever since the accident. I guess she's just being dramatically cautious though I'm positive that she doesn't even remember why. My phone rang. Jake texted me.

_They found two bodies not too far from here._

_Tell them we'll follow after two hours._ I texted.

Jake nodded.

I looked at Cabal and noticed how he looked at my sister. There is this longing in his expression. Have we met him before? I can't really say that he looks familiar because we stay in a lot of places that I lost track and the fact that my memories of past lives aren't complete yet.

Our order arrived after a few minutes. The girls kept talking about going to a club Saturday night. This time Fay didn't invite us guys. _Girl time _as my sister put it. Jake and I will probably shadow them. We can't take a risk of letting them out of sight especially with the killing around. The media's not over the story yet and we'd like it to look like different kills. All of the victims are girls aging from fifteen to eighteen years old. We discovered during the third kill that the girls are all virgins. Most of them were used for some gruesome rituals while the others were for sustenance. I won't let those things near my sister or our new friends. I'm going to drag them out and see to it that they squeal the plan. "I'll be going to the ladies room," my sister smiled sheepishly. "Want company?" Ava asked nicely. "No thanks."

We continued chatting. Cabal asked me if I want to give the Football team a try, I politely declined. I can't fit it to my really tight schedule, student by day hunter by night. I also need to make sure that Mom and Sky are safe. It's good that Jake is around but he has his parents and other problems to take care of. "Do you guys mind if I go out for a while? I think my jet lag is kicking in." I saw Tony at the end of the street. "Go, I'll tell Sky," Fay said. I think she and my sister will become really close. By looking at today, I can say that they're opposites that attracts. I followed Tony to an alley.

"What are you doing here?"

"Sorry boss, I was just about to pick up Alice. She's buying dinner when I saw you."

"Where is Alice?"

"In the pizza place you we're eating. I was about to scram when you saw me." I nodded. "Jake and I will catch up on you later."

"Sure thing. I can see that you're with others, though I haven't seen your sister." Tony smiled. I saw his fangs. "Fangs."

He zipped his mouth only to smile again after a while.

Tony's a vampire. We met when I was fifteen doing a mission. Ever since then he stuck with me. Not all underworld creatures are evil after all. Tony hasn't age ever since we met. He'll look eighteen forever. Vampires are extremely lonesome creatures. They don't form much of a bond with others since they wither. The only people they take great care is their servants. Vampire chooses people to serve them. They give a little blood so that they'll become immortal and viola immortal food. Vampires also don't involve themselves much to underworld politics. They prefer not to be troubled. Of course Tony's not your average vampire. He has a fun personality but you could glimpse the loneliness he has from time to time. He keeps a servant with him, Nathalie. Tony told me that Nathalie was his friend even before she discovered what he really is. Nathalie was accused of being a witch and was sent to burn. Nathalie is really a witch but a good one. Back in the old day's people saw witches as a devil's pawn. Some of them are, but not Nathalie. She helped a son of a noble when she saw him dying from an attack. The boy was mad enough to tell his father about the witch. _Ungrateful bastard_. Tony rescued Nathalie. The people thought she burned to death. After her rescue Nathalie was turned. I was surprised to know that she still has her magic even after the transformation. Nathalie helps us with our investigations from afar; Tony doesn't want her harmed for obvious reasons. Food isn't his priority. He feeds on animal blood. "Just wait for Alice at the end of the pizza place."

"Later boss." I nodded and went back to the pizza place.

"Sky's not yet back?" "She returned a while ago, but she said that she forgot something at the bathroom and returned," Fay said. "I'll just go and wash my hands," Cabal mentioned. Jake gestured for the bill. We gave the waiter a tip. "Let's just wait outside," Fay suggested. We rose from our seats and did as she suggested. After a while Cabal and Sky showed up together. Cabal withdrew his hand from my sister's shoulders before anyone else could see them. She looked spooked.

"You okay?" I asked. "Uh, yeah. Just a little dizzy." She smiled. "See you tomorrow," Cain said. He and Fay took off first. We all split directions.

As soon as my car engine stopped Sky immediately got out. I managed to grab her by the arm before she opens the door. "Are you sure you're okay?" I raised her chin. "Adam I'm okay. I just feel a little woozy and I want to rest now." She opened the door and immediately went to her room. I waved the idea of making her tell since it rarely works. After a while mom arrived. She took her take out and hugged me good night. I guess today's tough for as well. As soon as I was sure that mom and Sky are sleeping I jumped from my window and met Jake at the end of our road.

"Hey boss," Tony smiled. I gave a nod to my team. "Where are the bodies?" Jake asked. Alice lifted the black cloth and revealed a gruesome sight. "This is all that we could find," Alice said. Alice is an earth fairy. She decided to join when she got tired of "siting around" or so she says. She's a badass when it comes to investigation so I welcomed her gladly. After being accepted she warned us about her temper. She might have a great deal of patience but we don't want her pissed. It's always ugly to anger a fairy. I spent quite a few investigations with those kinds of situations when I was new about this. Fairies are beautiful but they can also be horrendous. They even laugh about it. "All that is left is face, a few fingers, and a mauled bodies. If you look closely to the neck you could see two perfectly aligned puncture wounds. " Alice pointed out. "A vampire then?" Jake suggested. "We're not sure yet Jake. Nathalie's doing her best to contact vampire leaders and individuals within the perimeter." Jake nodded. "Any distinct scents from the bodies? What else?" I asked. "Tony and I haven't scented anything unusual. The attackers masked their scents. They're making a statement though I'm not quite sure what the message is yet. Underworlders pretty much kill at will. They even pay each other to do it." Alice sighed.

"I also found this." Tony raised a bottle containing a white and a black feather. Jake took of the lid from the evidence bottle and raised the two feathers. "Are they trying to raise a fallen trapped in hell?" He raised an eye brow. "We're not sure yet. They're plenty of ways to raise one, though a few rarely succeeded since everything about the ritual is very delicate. We're not even sure if those feathers belong to angels, a lot of creatures can conjure feathers for themselves," Tony refuted. "Signs of ritual?" I asked. "No traces left. When we got here all that's left are the bodies, feathers, some bones, and the salt 'n ash mix. The pentagram or circle or whatever they used was already gone. We sent Nathalie the bones," Alice reported. "I guess there's really nothing more we could do but to break the news to the families and clean up," Jake said with disappointment. "What happened to the one who reported the mess?" I asked. "A pixie found them. We already questioned here. She stated that she was about to go home when she suddenly stepped into something and saw the bodies," Tony said. I nodded. We need to find whoever is responsible. They can't succeed on God knows what sick ritual they're doing or even the feeding.

"Hey, Adam?" Alice interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"What's up with your sister? She doesn't even remember me or the time she saved my ass."

I got stiff. Jake glared at me.

"So you're the one that spooked her. I thought I specifically said not to make contact with her or our mother? More importantly when did she saved you?"

Alice started blushing.

"I didn't mean to disobey your orders. I saw her when I was about to leave the bathroom. I couldn't help but thank her for saving me back then. She disappeared before I could say thank you back then. And when she acted like she didn't remember I told her about it. I think your angel friend was ease dropping at our conversation since he took her and walked quickly. I'm sure he's a high ranking one since he reeks of it. He pissed me off. It took me a while before I came out calmed down."

_So Cabal is an angel. Ava? How about Cain and Fay?_

Angels work in groups. We don't contact other groups for help unless necessary. We don't want demons or underworlders finding us that easily.

"Just don't talk to her again not until she's back," Jake said. He was clearly pissed.

"I said I didn't mean to and I didn't do anything to harm her. I would never do that!" Alice hissed.

"Whoa, you two! Simmer down." Tony stood at the middle with his arms raised.

"Contact us if you hear from Nathalie or for any developments. Call the cleanup crew."

"Got it boss." Tony grabbed Alice by the shoulder and swung her a few times. Alice's protests clearly ignored. She's still trying to calm down. As soon as the cleanup arrived Jake and I left. It was already half pass two when I sneaked in. I checked on my sleeping mom and sister before hitting the sack.

"Hey Adam! Wake up!" Sky banged my door.

"Augh!"

I looked at my clock. Great we're running late.

"I'm awake!"

I grabbed some clean clothes and took a shower. The cold water really woke me up. After cleaning myself I immediately went down stairs and ate my breakfast. By the time I was ready mom was already gone and Sky was tapping her heels.

"Come on." I grabbed my sister's hand and ran to my car. The drive was quiet. When I looked at the side mirror I saw Sky biting her lower lip and pissed. "Time of the month?"

"Shut up Adam. I'm not in the mood."

"Nightmares pissing you off?"

She rolled her eyes.

"You don't have an idea, plus I bumped into this girl yesterday who kept on going about a part of me that I don't know of. She started showing me these weird things. I honestly don't know what the hell she's talking about. Luckily, Cabal grabbed me and walked." She huffed. "You know the thing upsets me the most?"

"What?"

"I completely believe the girl. I mean she has these proofs. Old Photographs and papers and I don't think they're fraud. You know how I authenticate stuff and I'm never wrong. Daddy taught us. It's confusing Adam. I don't know why but I believe her plus these dreams I kept having for months and the memory-"

_She's starting to remember._

My grip tightened on the steering wheel and speeded up a little. I could see my sister gripping her seat.

"Tell me about the dreams."

"Adam slow down. I'm freaking out more."

I spared the acceleration.

"Sorry. Tell me know."

Her eyes widen.

"You know something do you?! Of course you and mom knew all along! Jake too! What happened to me Adam?"

Oh boy. She might as well know everything by the end of the day. Sure I'm happy that she remembers. The hiding from her will stop. But I don't want her to be a hunter. I don't want her near danger. It's a male/brother thing.

I stopped the car when we reached our usual parking space. I took a deep breath and faced Sky. I grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to face me.

"Sky you need to trust me. Tell me all about the dreams you're having, not a tiny detail amiss. I need to know."

She glared at me.

"Look Adam I know you and mom did everything you could so that I'll remember what I freaking forgot. I know it all started a few days after Daddy said good-bye to me. I need to—"

I suddenly felt betrayed. My own sister.

"Dad said good-bye to you? You know where he is?"

"I-"

She struggled. I shook her.

"Tell me—"

Jake suddenly appeared and grabbed me. Cabal took my sister.

Jake shoved me to a tree. I glared at him. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked, clearly upset. "That's my line." Jake pushed me further to the tree. "She knew Jake. She was the last one to see _our father_ and I'm sure he told her where he is. We need to know, if anyone, he's the one who knows what's happening." I saw pass Jake and saw my sister shaking in Cabal's arms. Great! I'm such an ass for making her cry. My gut clenched. "Jake let go. People can -"

"Relax Adam they can't. I uttered a little something to make sure of it," Fay interrupted. _That certainly confirmed my suspicions about Fay and Cain._

I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." Jake slowly let me go. I walked toward my sister. Cabal was glaring at me. He whispered something to my sister and she suddenly collapsed. Anger suddenly bloomed in me. "What did you do to her?!" Before I could land a punch on his pretty face Ava stepped in. "Calm down Michael. My brother just made her fall asleep for me to examine. I might be able to lift whatever made her forget," Ava said calmly. No emotion betrayed her expression. It took me a while to calm down before I gave her my permission. My sister might get upset for doing what I did and what I let them do, but at least she can get better now.

I watched as Ava put a hand on my sister's forehead. It felt like hours before I saw her expression change. Her brows creased. I fought to stay quiet for a bit longer. "What's wrong?" Cabal asked. He didn't try to put a hand on the girl. Ava opened her eyes. "She did this to herself. Something triggered the mechanism she made that's why she's starting to remember. I think she's trying to protect something or someone."

"Can you wake her up?" I asked.

"Yes. I'll do it now." Ava rested her hand on my sister's forehead and mumbled. Her eyes opened and she jumped out of reach.

"Steady wildcat," Cain said. They we're looking at each other. Her glare went to Ava. "Raphael," she said. Ava looked at her.

"I'm sorry Gabriel. I had to do it. Michael won't calm down if I didn't do it." She glared at me.

Well Ava did say the truth. I think I wouldn't have calmed down if she said no.

"Sorry Sis." I smiled sheepishly.

"Never wake me up again."

"And if we do?" Fay asked.

She smiled a smile that doesn't reach her eyes.

"Then I die. It's a final mechanism should my wish be disregarded."

Time froze for a minute. I glared at her.

"Don't give me that look brother. I don't want to die yet as well. So don't wake me up again. I'll remember everything in time, don't be impa—"

"What? Impatient?! Sky I've waited for four years. How long do are you planning to leave me behind?!" I watched as her expression shifted to sorrow and loneliness._ She felt the pain I feel,_ but I'm not backing down this time. Not now that I know she's protecting something or someone. She walked toward me. Sky cupped my face and looked at me with deep blue-gray eyes, teary. "I'm so sorry Michael. I need to do these things. So many children have died already, I'm just doing my job so please don't stop me. The suffering must stop. You're a fierce protector, and so am I in my own way." I couldn't say a thing. She moved toward Jake and put a hand on his cheeks. Jake held her hand as well. "I'm sorry Raguel." He nodded. She twirled around and faced Cabal. "Thank you for what you said earlier." She smiled. Cabal's gaze softened. She gave a meaningful look to Ava, Fay and Cain. "Till then my friends." She collapsed again. Jake caught her.

The spell seized.

"I think you two should go home," Cain said.

I nodded. "I'll just report that she collapsed at the clinic so they won't look for us."

"That will be wise," Ava said.

"How long have we been inside?" I looked at Fay.

"Don't ask me. Ask him." He pointed at Cain.

"Don't worry the bell hasn't rang yet." Cain smiled.

I nodded and went to the clinic with my sister limp in my arms.

The doctor followed me to the car after I reported that my sister collapsed. The others we're waiting by the car when we got there. She did look pale so got permission quickly. I gave my house keys to Jake. I called mom before leaving the school.

"Do you want me to come home?"

"Mom, breath. I got it under control. I'll look over her."

"Okay, its juts- it's been a while since your sister's sick."

"Don't worry. She just probably burned herself out ever since you to prepare for the move. I heard from her that she's really tired the pass days. She'll be fine after a few hours of shut eyes."

"Okay. See you tonight. Love you."

"Bye mom." She hanged up.

I tucked my sister to bed as soon as we got home. I took some files I had in my room and stayed in Sky's room. I started panicking when Jake entered Sky's room.

"Stop pacing around." Jake was staring at me.

"What should we do? When our mom gets home?"

He sighed.

"I don't know man. We can't call Ava since she can't do anything about it. Just lie to your mom if she gets here and she's still sleeping. Tell her she woke up did her homework, ate dinner and went back to sleep or something."

I scratched the back of my neck. "You're being extremely difficult Sky." I looked at her. I can't help feel anxious and she really is being difficult. I heard Jake chuckled. Sky suddenly coughed violently. "I guess she heard you," Jake smirked. He went out to get some water. I gently patted my sister's back.

"Here," Jake gave her the glass of water.

"Thank you," she said hoarsely. We tried to help her get up but she waved us away. She drank the whole thing in one go. She slumped back at the wall. Exhaustion was clearly written on her face. "What happened? All I can remember is Adam and I we're arguing and then Cabal yanked me out of the car."

"You collapsed," Jake explained.

"Oh, God! I'm so sorry Adam. I didn't mean to tell you about Daddy it's just that I'm still confused." She held me by the shoulders.

"I'm sorry for forcing you to remember."

"It's okay. I know that you feel left behind. I can feel it." She smiled painfully. "Sure ignore me Sky. I was lonely too you know." Jake pouted. She gave a soft laugh. "I'm sorry Jake."

She hugged him. "How about Adam here get some food for you while I tell you the story?" Jake smiled playfully. "Nice." I rolled my eyes and did as I was told.

By the time I got back Sky was laughing.

"What's so funny?" I mused. I gave Sky her food.

"I was just telling her you're thirteenth birthday party. How she forced your mom to make it happen and the boy he almost kissed." Sky smiled.

Jake continued on with his story on how Sky was taken and found two days after our birthday with the help of a tip. How our dad suddenly didn't go home and her "supposedly" amnesia came to be with a car accident. She believed it. Most of the story is true after all except for the accident part. I'm sure Sky won't complain once she remembers everything. After a tub of ice cream and some video games we did our homework. Jake let us copy his work. He left when our mom arrived. Mom got frantic when she saw Sky.

"Sweetie are you okay now? Heavens you're still pale!"

Sky grabbed her frantic hands.

"Mom I'm okay now. I ate a lot a while ago. I'm sorry for worrying you. It's just my lack of sleep catching up. I haven't had a good rest."

Mom caressed her cheeks.

"I'm sorry for the lack of time management sweetie."

"I know. You were busy with papers and work. Don't worry okay? It's not your fault."

She gave us a hug.

After dinner Sky and I immediately went upstairs.

I knocked at her door. She opened.

"I'm crashing here for a while just to make sure you sleep."

She laughed. After some games we decided to sleep.

"Are you sure you want to sleep in my room? You might be waking up from a scream." She smiled.

"Please! You haven't screamed since I got here." I chuckled.

"I know you haven't slept for a while." She stiffened.

"Don't worry I'm here. I'm sure nightmares won't bother you."

"Oh, yeah! Nightmares are so afraid of you," She humored.

"I know right. I'm so great that even nightmares fear me." She laughed.

"Night Adam."

"Sleep well."

I didn't go tonight. I asked Jake to look out if a report comes in. As soon as I was sure that she wasn't having any nightmares I drifted to slumber.

The days ended peacefully. Jake made it into the Football team. By night we spoiled a few underworlders' toying with humans. The killing stopped. I think whoever behind it is close. He monitors our movements. I'm just glad that not all underworlders (if it is them) can stand day time.

I asked the girls if they want me or Jake around. Fay rolled her eyes and dragged my sister to the ladies room. I don't plan on following my sister everywhere she goes. I think she needs some _girl time_ as she phrases it. Jake and I will just work the Saturday night, maybe crash into some witches party. They really know how to party hard.

"Adam, phone!" My mom yelled.

I picked up.

"Hey man, want to go to a witch party?"

"Who's?"  
"Elaine's."

"She's here?"

"Oh yeah. She has a house near the lake."

"Sweet. It's a date then." Jake snorted at the other line.

"You're disgusting. Cain's going with us by the way," he announced.

"Elaine's his girlfriend." _That was certainly news._

Jake already hanged up before I could answer. He really gets pissed when someone gives gay jokes or when he's near someone gay. Apparently he got harassed by a gay vampire. It took him a really long time to get rid of him without killing or hurting the said vampire. He never got over it.

I went down stairs to grab a pizza. Mom was making dinner. "Bye!" Sky yelled.

"Freeze young lady." Sky went to the kitchen.

I raised a brow. She was wearing a new short dress. I do not approve.

"Isn't it a bit early for clubbing? What are you wearing?" Clearly mom agrees with my thoughts.

Sky rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms.

"Fay's picking me up at the end of our side of the street. We'll be staying at Ava's for a while."

Mom examined her from head to toe.

"Turn around."

Sky grumbled as she turned.

"I'm not wearing anything revealing. No backless, no short short dress, no slits. It's just a really cute and edgy dress."

Now mom rolled her eyes.

"You're sash is a little tight. The fabric's being pulled and I can see a little cleavage from here." She pointed out. I tried not to spit the juice in my mouth. I turned around for a while. What mom said was a little below the line.

"Whatever! Mom, really? Are you sure you've been a teenager once?"

By the time I turned around Sky was about to close the door.

"Have fun and come home before midnight!" I yelled.

She waved and left.

Mom suddenly burst into laughter.

"What?" I smiled.

She put an arm around me.

"Oh Adam. You sound like a father reminding her child."

I laughed.

"Well, somebody needs to be a man." She petted me at the back.

"Hey mom, I'll go outside after dinner. Jake and a new friend of mine invited me to another friend's party. BTW, the one throwing the party is a friend of mine back in Manhattan."

Better ask now than be grounded later if she finds her teenage son missing with the window open.

"Okay. Have fun sweetie."

"Thanks mom." I smiled.

I went upstairs and took a bath.

As what I've asked, I left after eating dinner with mom. I already assigned someone to look out for the house and mom.

I met Tony near the Academy.

"Hey boss."

Where's Alice?"

"She went to check something about some vampire."

"Killing related?"

"Not yet sure. She'll call if something's wrong."

Tony and I made a few rounds and talked to some local underworlders. Well not all of them are evil. Some works with us while others just exchange information.

Lucky for us we got intel of a vampire feast.

"Stake out," I declared.

"Yes! Finally!"

We parked a few blocks away from the address. We entered a bar and waited for the prey. According to the tip a vampire servant with green scarf will leave her scarf by the counter. He gave us a photograph. Tony and I flashed some fake I. D's so we could order some drinks. Obviously the bartender doesn't care if they were fake or not. After a two drinks our lady arrived. She ordered a drink and gave the signal. Tony paid the bill.

We followed her and a little crowd until we arrived in a small cabin in the heart of the park. She disappeared only to suddenly jump to me. Once you become a vampire slave, you gain super strength, heightened senses and near immortality. They die immediately if they're not given their master's blood for a month.

Tony grabbed her. He broke her neck like a twig.

"Clearly she's new at the vampire servant thing." He smiled.

"_Barbiel_." The sword woke up at my call.

We raided the cabin.

Tony carried the "feast" to safety. Not yet bitten according to his signal. A couple of Vampire tried to run as soon as they saw me slash their friends. I can still see the fear of a green horn in of them. Clearly the other one was old and playing. They sure ran fast, but I was faster. I kicked one on the stomach. He broke a tree from his impact. I tried to punch the other one. He deflected me. "You do martial arts before?" I asked.

"I'm a black belter as the humans put it." _Arrogance_.

He immediately went for my neck. I ducked and kicked his gut. I smiled thinking that I got him. He caught my attack. The vampire twisted my ankle and threw me. I dropped Barbiel and cursed.

"This is the first time I heard an angel curse." He laughed.

I scrambled to my feet to reach my sword. He was faster now. The bastard kicked the angelic sword away. He cursed as soon as he found out that just by having contact with the blade hurts them. "Not so smart are you?"

He kicked me really hard. I could see white circles.

"Boss!"

We both looked ahead and saw Tony kicked the weapon to my direction. I tripped him with my good foot and finally landed a blow to his chest. I ran limply to grab the sword. The vampire yanked my twisted ankle. I winced. "You'll pay for that!" He yelled.

He bit me.

"Bastard!" I finally reached Barbiel and drove it to his exposed back. Blood pooled out of him.

I kicked him away. Nausea slapped me on the face. Tony suddenly popped out from nowhere. "One anti-vampire drink," He unhooked a flask from his belt. I got up and drank the mixture. The puncture wounds on my leg closed. My ankle slowly got back to normal. "You okay?" I asked. Tony smiled at me. "Don't worry boss, the burn will go away later."

"Are you sure no one was bitten?"

"I doubled checked. They're all unconscious. My guess is that they were compelled to it."

Tony helped me get up. We returned to the cabin. We saw someone sitting in the dark when we reached the door. I motioned Tony to look out. They might have called for reinforcement while we were busy. I closed in to the figure with stealthy footsteps. Tony was a few paces behind making sure my dead vampires stay that way. My hand gripped tighter of Barbiel's hilt.

I suddenly heard a muffle sound. _It was Alice._

I cut the rope tying her mouth and then hands.

"What the hell happened?" Tony took the question out of me.

"I was following the lead just like I told you and then somebody gagged me from behind. When I woke up I was already tied and then they injected me with narcotics."

Tony finished untying her feet and looked up.

"Adam." Alice pulled my shoulders.

"You need to get to your sister quickly! All the vampires here were sent to delay you. This is all a diversion!"

I bolted. I heard Tony calling me but I didn't look back. _I have to go to Sky._ Whatever it is she's hiding, it was enough to send some assassin for her.

"Tell Jake." I yelled. I was aware that Tony didn't find it hard to catch up with me with his inhuman speed. I got in my car and drove as fast as I can.

_I need to get to my sister first._


	5. Chapter 5

_N/A: So I sort of tweaked this chapter again. And to you guys who are following this story, thank you!_

_It has been brought to my concern that some of you guys sort of find it hard to visualize the character's physical appearance, so I described some of the boys here more, and I hope it helps you see them as I do. _

_(I'll probably redo chapter 1 and describe the other characters more, this week. Or if not, then on the next chapter)_

N/A: Hi guys! Here's another action packed chapter Feel free to give your opinions and suggestions for the story or follow it. Reviews are welcome, really.

I hope you guys enjoy!

Day 3

I recognized Fay's green Volvo when I reached the end of the street. I tapped on her window. She opened the door.

"Hey," I greeted her.

"Hop in."

The drive became awkward as soon as I got in. Fay didn't speak to me at all. I tried to distract myself by looking out.

"This is really far. Where does Ava live?"

"She lives in Hunters Cove."

"Well that's a little farther than I expected. And where do you live?"

"Hampton Village."

I coughed.

"Nice. You do have a "Hampton" vibe in you."

She chuckled.

"Please. You live in Highland Woods. Your mom's job is as good as my parents."

I heard embarrassment from his tone. Fay and embarrassment sure is a funny picture.

"My mom is a single parent. Daddy's been MIA ever since I turned thirteen."

"I'm sure your dad is sending help one way or another."

_I never thought about that. All these years I thought we lived by our mom's money and the little Adam and I made with the part time jobs. I just thought of daddy as a looser ever since he gave up on us. On mom. I'm looking forward to ask this question to mom, especially now that I remember that my daddy's not a douche._

"Yeah, you're probably right."

I smiled.

"So what do your parents do for a living?"

"My mom is an interior designer while my dad is a Wall Street business man. They're rarely home during the week days, so Cain and I can throw a party whenever we want."

I laughed.

"And what does your mom do?"

"Oh she's a web designer and a full time Business Analyst at Newton Inc."

"Hm. No wonder you spend a lot. You're spoiled brat."

We laughed.

"Right I'm spoiled. And what are you?"

"Oh I have authority over the house. And we do some jobs for our parents sometimes."

"And so does Cain. Actually Adam and I do part time jobs too so that we won't always ask our mom for money. We just feel a little weird asking for it. She's a single parent and pays for everything. Adam and I just pay for materials we need."

"I so understand what you mean. And besides the world could use a lot more independent teenagers."

"I know right."

We kept on laughing until she reached a house with a big tree.

"And we have arrived."

Ava gave us a warm welcome as soon as she opened the door. We also met her mom and dad.

"Hello Catherine," Mrs. Andrews called.

Fay rolled her eyes.

"Mrs. A I told you not to call me that. It's Fay."

She gave the lady a hug.

I stood up in a corner feeling awkward. Somebody gave me a tap at the shoulders.

"Hi." It was Cabal.

I smiled at him.

He looked at me from head to toe.

"Do I pass as an eye candy?"

"Satisfactory."

I chuckled as I saw him smile playfully.

"Oh, really?"

I raised a brow.

He held my hand. I stood absolutely still, not sure how should I react. Though there is a voice in my head saying something about it, but I didn't bother. Strangely enough I really feel comfortable holding his hand. I squeezed it.

"Scared?"

Before I could say anything he pulled me closer to him and cleared his throat. Their parents looked at me. Red bloomed at my cheeks. I wasn't even sure if they're looking at me or looking at _me and Cabal_ close.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Andrews."

I gave a bow.

"The Japanese way of greeting eh?" Mrs. Andrew noted. I raised my head and saw smiling lips from the couple.

"Habit." I laughed. "We used to stay at Japan."

"A traveler like myself! How do you do Miss?" Mr. Andrews reached out a hand.

"Sky. We traveled a lot because of our mom." I shook his hand.

"Well that sounds exciting. Feel comfortable in our home," Mrs. Andrews said.

I smiled.

Ava pulled me to her room.

In my head Ava's room was big and maybe lacey like a princess' bed. And now I'm inside it, I realize how I am wrong. Sure it's big, but it's pretty much like my room, except for the occasional figurines. Her collection I presume.

"Normal to you?" She asked.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Come on to her closet." Fay dragged me.

We went inside Ava's really big closet and started stripping.

"So why are we changing again?"

"Cause we'll go out by eight. We don't want our dresses wrinkled. And besides it's more comfortable in shorts and tees while doing stuff."

"Right."

Ava opened the door. "And here are some slippers." She dropped two pairs of Ipanema.

The girly mode went on.

We read some magazines, did our nails, talked and talked.

"So what's the thing with you and Cabal?" Fay asked. She was completely absorbed on her pedicure.

I pulled my magazine down, exposing my eyes.

"What do you mean?"

I suddenly felt embarrassed remembering myself holding his hand shamelessly.

"Don't play hooky with me. You like him."

I released the magazine.

"Please. We just met. And besides we shouldn't have this discussion in front of her." I pointed Ava.

"Oh please. By no means, feel free to talk about anything." She was clearly amused.

I suddenly have rosy cheeks.

"So what's the deal?" Fay asked.

"Nothing is up. He's just being nice, that's all."

_Well I think he's just being really nice. I'm sure he was helping me a few minutes ago when I decided to become a wall flower._

"What do you think Av?"

"Hmmm." Ava shot me a dirty look.

"Fine! He fascinates me a little. _Just a little._"

Fay chuckled.

"I knew it you like him." Fay stopped whatever she was doing and gave me an amused look.

I rolled my eyes.

"So which part?" Ava asked.

"Excuse me?"

"She means, which part of him _fascinates you_?"

"His eyes. I don't know why but they kind of suck me in."

"His eyes, that's it?" Fay asked incredulously.

"Not his luscious lips, the muscles, the hair or the want to be embraced by him with those strong arms?"

I laughed.

"Maybe you're projecting yourself to me."

Ava giggled.

"I'm afraid that's impossible. The four of us went to the same primary school. She's too immune."

"You got that right. Cabal might be hot but he's not my type."

Fay gave a feline smile.

"Oh I can see that."

"Why don't you ask him out?" Fay gave the finishing strokes to her pedicure.

"Honey, I don't ask boys out. _They ask me out._"

"That's my girl. Sometimes when I look at you I see a little of myself."

Ava feigned a cough.

Fay rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. But she really does with her little sassy lines. I do say those lines myself."

Someone opened Ava's door. It was Cabal,_ without a shirt._

I yanked a magazine and flipped it open in my face.

I heard Ava giggle softly.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Fay eyed Cabal.

"I did. But no one answered."

"Oooh. Cabal fresh from the shower," she cooed.

He chuckled.

"What can I say? Girls love clean guys. Anyway dinner's ready." At the back of my head where I am not thinking how nice he looks like without a shirt, I heard the soft snick of the door.

"He's gone already. You can stop panicking now," Ava said.

I dropped the magazine. I could still feel my cheeks burning.

"Haven't seen anyone hot sporting a topless?" Fay asked.

"I'm just a little uncomfortable when I suddenly thought that he heard our conversation."

"Oh such innocent thoughts for a girl at your age." Fay laughed.

The two of them walked to the door.

"Sky?" Ava looked at me.

"I'll just catch up. I'll just send some replies."

They left me alone. I took out my phone from my purse. I checked and there were no messages. I put the phone in my pocket and closed the door behind me. Before I could take a single step away my phone buzzed.

"Jake?"

"Hey, baby. The three of you in the club already?"

I rolled my eyes. I can visualize his blue eyes twinkling with amusement and his mouth sporting his knowing smirk.

"I hope you're not stalking us."

He laughed.

"Nah. Just checking, Adam might be calling sooner or later. I'm sure you'll turn your phone off so he'll be asking me."

I chuckled.

"Nope. We'll be heading out by eight. I hear music and people."

"Yeah. I'm in a party with Cain. His girlfriend is a friend of mine. She's Adam's friend too."

"Adam's with you?"

"Not sure if he's coming. I hang up before he could give an answer."

_I'm sure Adam dropped some "certain" jokes again._

"Have fun."

"Oh I am."

I laughed. Before I hang up Cain was calling for me.

"Yes?"

"Is my sister with you now? She's not answering her phone."

"Oh. They're downstairs waiting for dinner. Want me to take a message?"

"Sure. Tell her to call me after she's done with dinner. I need to discuss something about the car."

"Sure. Bye." I hang up.

I was about to descend from the stairs when I a sudden chill surged in me. Its pitch black up here and I'm all alone. I was fighting to look back or hurry downstairs.

_These nightmares are taking me to the edge._

"Scaredy cat," someone whispered to my ear.

I was expecting myself to have rolled down the stairs, but instead someone was holding me by the hips. _Tightly._ I opened my shut eyes and saw Cabal's eyes turning electric blue here in the dark. He pushed me to the wall as soon as he saw my hands shaking. I could feel his heat emanating; hear his pulse racing like mine. I licked my lips. I looked away.

He took my chin. I could feel my heart pounding harder.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that." He pressed his forehead against mine.

I held on him. There's something in him that rings to me. I fought the urge to brush my lips to his. He leaned more. "Don't be silly. You just startled me." I smiled. His eyes are illuminating from the darkness. Luring me in. He looked at me with curious eyes. He was looking at me like somebody memorizing a statue's features with a hint of sadness.

"I'm sure you were," He said bemused.

His thumb traced my lower lip. I swear I'm blushing badly as he smiled playfully and lowered his head.

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Should I move closer? Do I stop him? Do I want to be kissed by him? Of course I want a kiss, but now? Holy hell! _

My thoughts have gone haywire. My heart was about to rip from my chest. He was so close to my lips.

I gasped when I heard Ava call me.

I looked at him in the eye again.

"We should go." _Was my voice husky just now?_

He grabbed my hands and placed it on his chest. Cabal leaned on me. I shut my eyes anticipating a quick brush on my lips.

"I thought that kissing you will help you remember, but maybe later." He whispered.

I stood like a statue. He gave me a mischievous smile.

"Another time then." He pressed my hands to his cheeks. He released me and I ran down stairs. I startled Ava.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. My mom called to check. Sorry I took long."

She nodded. We walked to the dinning place.

I apologized to Mr. and Mrs. Andrews for delaying their dinner and gave the excuse that my mom called me. Mrs. Andrews smiled at me.

"So where does your mom work?" Mr. Andrews inquired.

I swallowed my food before answering.

"My mom works as a full time Business Analyst in Newton Inc. and does some Web design."

"So your mom is into business and design huh. How about your dad?"

I gulped.

"His dad's currently MIA," Cabal injected. He was looking at me.

"Government?" Mr. Andrews asked.

I finished half of my glass. "And private-wise." I gave a smile.

"Oh you poor thing! I'm so sorry," Mrs. Andrews said.

"It's okay. He's been gone for almost five years. We're used to it." I gripped my knees. The words tasted like vinegar in my mouth. They probably thought that my daddy died on duty. Now that I remember that he's on doing some mission somewhere, unknown to me sent butterflies on my stomach. Someone will contact us right? Knowing those things made me feel restless.

Somebody gently kicking me disrupted my thoughts. Of course it was Cabal. He was sitting in front of me. I was determined to give him the dirty look as soon as I look up, but failed. His eyes were full of concern. _Don't mind them. It's okay._ That's what I saw in his eyes. No playfulness, just concern for me. I smiled at him. Apparently the others we're talking about something I didn't understood. I just laughed when they did. Mrs. Andrews asked me a few questions about which countries we have been. I wasn't interested on conversations at the moment.

I could feel Cabal's gaze slowly melting me. One thing is sure, _he's my enigma_. Everything about him makes me curious and not to mention wanting to kiss him. Oh, and let's not forget the warm feeling I have when I'm near him.

_I really think that I do like him._

As if he could read my mind, Cabal chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and drank my glass of water.

_Oh to hell with this fuzzy feelings._ I stretched my legs underneath the table. Lucky me there's a table spread hiding my unlady-like act.

Cabal nudged my legs with his. He was entwining my legs with his. _I could feel his jeans._ I immediately withdraw myself from him and crossed my legs. He laughed. I froze. Was he laughing at me boldly?

It was like a slap on the face when I soon realized that The Andrew's family was laughing. I just smiled at Ava.

I silently thanked God as soon as dinner was concluded. The maid started cleaning up as soon as we rose from our seats. I passed Cain's message to Fay. The three of us went outside to make the call.

After a few sighs she hang up.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Cain wants us to pick him up after we go clubbing."

"Well that's fine," Ava answered.

We went upstairs.

After facing the bathroom mirror I carefully brought out my dress from the closet.

"So where's the club?"

"A few blocks after shopping lane. It's called Ends of the Earth," Fay said.

Ava helped her zip her dress.

I sat down and looked at Ava's vanity mirror. Clearly I gave the girl less credit for her vanities. I took out my kit and applied light make up. A dash of pinkish lipstick here and then a shiner. A touch of eye makeup, some mascara and a few spray of my favorite cologne.

"Nice. Do my eyes."

"Smokey?"

"Yes please." I chuckled.

When I was done I faced Fay at the mirror and smiled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"My high pony tail," Ava said in a sing song manner.

Fay got up so that Ava could sit. She brushed her hair for a while before raising it.

"God! Ava. You have such thick hair." Fay complained.

"I know right." Ava smiled.

We closed the lights as soon as we have finished. We said our good-byes to Mr. and Mrs. Andrews.

I saw Cabal grabbing the car keys.

"Hey ladies. Have fun tonight."

"You bet I will," Fay said. The three of us went straight to the door.

"You look beautiful," Cabal whispered low that only the two of us could hear- _or so I wish._

"Thanks," I whispered back. The door closed leaving him inside.

Ava and I got in the back seat. Fay connected her IPod to the car and started driving. I grabbed her IPod and started clicking some songs. It felt so good hanging out with some friends. Since I don't talk much I tend to look less approachable (which is not that bad since I don't want a lot of people crowding me) and sadly, unfriendly. I find it hard making new friends. Maybe it's due to the fact that we always move. I'm lazy at getting in touch with them once I leave town.

After a few songs we reached our destination. It looked awesome. The three of us didn't even need to fall in line. As soon as the bouncer saw Fay he immediately let us in. We took the seat near some light. Somebody gave us drinks.

"On the house."

Fay smiled and whispered something to the guy. Whatever that is sure made him red and smile.

I raised a drink.

"To my first club night." They raised theirs and we drank.

We took a couple rounds of drinks before hitting the dance floor. Bodies mingled with each other to the beat of the dance floor. I felt a little hot but ignored it when someone grabbed me. It was a boy with amber eyes and angelic blond curls. I gave him a playful smile and we danced.

We danced for a long time. He kept on smiling at me.

_Sure he's cute and mysterious looking but Cabal's better. _

I stopped realizing my shameless thoughts. _What's wrong with you Sky? Stop thinking about him! It was a spur of the moment when he tried to kiss you. Get a grip girl!_

A hand cupped me face. I completely turned to stone.

"Are you okay?" The boy looked at me with concern. For some reasons his touch sent chills down my spine.

"Yeah. I'm just a little tired I guess." I smiled sheepishly.

Fay suddenly grabbed my hand. "Sorry cutie I'll be taking her." And then we left.

The three of use went to the ladies room.

I grabbed the facial foam sachet in my bag and washed my face. I could still feel his touch. It was like mud was thrown at me. His touch just felt uncomfortable and wrong. I grabbed a couple of paper towel and gently pat my face dry.

"Are you okay?" Ava asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." _ Now that the icky feeling is gone. _I smiled.

Fay finished her retouch.

"So who's the cute guy you were dancing with?"

"I don't know. I actually haven't asked for his name." I laughed shakily.

"Do you think he has friends? Can I have him?"

"I'm not so sure about the friends part and I'm not interested at him."

He lips curved into a smile.

"Oh yeah, you're interested at Cabal."

I rolled my eyes.

After the bathroom break we went to the bar. I watched Ava flirt with the bar tender while Fay flirted with somebody else. I drank my mix and motioned for another drink. We were laughing after a few shots. Somebody was certainly drunk. Some guy's hands are all over Fay. She was enjoying it and they were about to make out when the bar tender gave the three of us some dirty martini.

"Hey Charlie we didn't order," I told the bartender.

"It's from them." He pointed to three guys at the end of the corner. The boy I was dancing with and his friends. Thank God, Fay moved away from the guy he was flirting and inched closer to me and Ava. I heard the guy curse.

"I guess that answers to if he has friends question." Fay gave them a mischievous smile.

They sat closer to us.

We talked relentlessly. The boys are in town for a last minute stop before going back to NYU. Fay made them buy drinks and chips. I started to worry when Fay got really drunk. Ava and I felt scared that they might take advantage of Fay's situation so we we're tight most of the time.

"Why stop drinking?" Joe asked. He was the one who danced with me.

"I'll be driving later on." I smiled.

"How about you?" Nic pointed at Ava. He's one of Joe's friends.

"Oh I need to get my good girl act together before my boyfriend shows up."

Poor Charlie. He heard Ava lying.

He distracted himself with other customers.

"Oh no. My car, I'm driving," Fay said sluggishly.

My eyes widen when I saw her sitting on James' lap. His hands and mouth was all over her.

"Come on." I grabbed Fay.

"Charlie, some coffee please."

Fay tried to undo my grip on her. When she realized it was futile she started pinching my risk and started cursing in different languages.

"I'll get the coffee," Ava said.

I gave her a nod and dragged Fay to the bathroom.

As soon as Ava walked in with the coffee I asked the other girls to get out. I'm glad that no one argued when they saw Fay. I locked the door.

"If you want to drive you better somber up."

Ava turned on the faucet.

"Back off. I'm perfectly capable of handling myself!"

She wobbled towards the door.

I grabbed her again.

"I'm really sorry about this."

I dragged her to the faucet.

"You better not do what I think you will! I'll skin you alive." She was glaring at me viciously.

"Ava, please. I can't do it."

"I know. You're too kind." She smiled.

She gave me the coffee before shoving Fay to the cold water.

Fay was screaming.

Ava lifted Fay's face to look at her glaring at us.

"You'll thank me for this later on," She smiled at her.

Sometimes Ava could be really cold. It scares me knowing that she might not bat an eye lash to do some cruel things.

"You little bi-"

Ava shoved her again.

After a little while Ava released her. Fay grabbed my bag and took what's left of my facial foam.

She furiously grabbed some paper towels.

Water dripping from her face only made her look more like a model doing a job. She's really beautiful.

I felt stiff when she glared at Ava and me.

"Thanks."

I sighed.

I gave her the coffee, which she drank without objection.

Fay threw the paper cup when she finished.

We felt a sudden tremor. The hairs on the back of my neck rose. Ava grabbed me and we slowly walk near a pole. Another tremor shook us and another. I opened my shut eyes realizing a more horrifying thing.

_This is no earthquake. It's something banging at the door._

I looked at Ava and Fay, horrified. They also realized that scary fact.

Ava took of her ring. A cross was at the center and the band was adored by diamonds. Fay took of her earrings. It's funny how the three of us wear somewhat identicalcrosses. Like my necklaces I never saw them remove theirs.

"I guess you'll remember the hard way," Fay told me.

Another tremor.

_The door turned to splinters. It was Joe and his friends._

My gut is telling me to run as far as I could possibly can.

I yanked the cross from my neck. Anger and excitement filled my system.

"Are you girls okay? Come on the club already started evacuation. The other clubs already finished. Come on!"

Joe took a step closer. I looked at the three of them and noticed a few scratches. What bothered me was the blood stain on one of his friend's collar.

The three of us took a step back. There was an emergency exit built in the bathrooms. Charlie told us that before their dirty martinis came.

"Don't be scared. We're here for you." He took another step.

"Back off or I'll slice your heads of. Especially you," Fay said. He looked at the boy she let his mouth all over her. He gave a sinister smile.

"What's the matter angel? We were having a good time."

Fay bolted as sword replaced her earrings. _Where did-_

I was slammed to the wall. My cross a few paces away.

"Our master wishes to see you." Joe grabbed my wrists.

I saw Ava and Fay busy. The boys looked like monsters.

My memories came to my head like a series of tsunami. It was so overwhelming that I thought I was going to pass out.

I'm an archangel. I am Gabriel.

"Shh… Now, now. We won't kill you yet pretty angel. Save the horror for later." He parted my messy hair.

"Get off of me," I whispered.

He laughed as he lay atop of me. His hand slid to my hips. Joe pulled my hair hard.

"Come again?"

I spit blood on his face.

He turned red with anger.

"You bitch!"

He punched me at the stomach thrice. I thought that I could die. I'm kept on mewling in pain. His punch was like a thousand steel falling.

_I can't die._

"I'll skin your pretty face until no one could recognize you."

I kicked his crotch. To his surprise he rolled away. I walked to where he was. Clearly I kicked him hard enough to his agony.

"Get up."

And he did. His expression promised that death shall meet me.

He started punching me. I deflected his blows like how I used to do when I spar with Roman soldiers. I landed a kick to his abdomen. As soon as he was up again I ran towards him. I wrapped my legs to his chest while my hands held his head. With a battle wail I slammed him to the floor. Before I could get away from him he pulled my long hair and threw me to the glass window. I landed outside. Shards in all shapes and sizes scattered all over and some pierced my body. And then, I heard boulders shattering. I tried to shake the shards away but it was too late. Joe in his real form, a hideous demon shaped like a man covered in blades, slammed me to the wall again. He took me by the neck and raised me. Joe laughed. It was a sound not belonging to any world.

"I'll kill you then bring you back. The master might get angry but he will forgive me since I'll bring you _barely_ alive."

"Ava, F-Fay," I whispered.

"Oh don't worry. We'll play with your friends before we eat them, if my friends can stop themselves from eating them now that is."

"Hey wrap it up already." His friend emerged from smoke. He's huge and he was carrying an unconscious _Fay._

"And Bald?" Joe asked. His hands were getting tighter on my neck.

The other one smiled. "Oh, he'll be done in a minute."

I gasped for air. This was like in my dream, only, Allocen was the one chocking me.

"I-if I go with you will you release them?"

"That might have worked if you didn't kick me back then."

My sight is turning to haze. My consciousness is slowly slipping.

I heard a thunder like noise. Joe threw me away. I grabbed something sharp and stabbed it to my leg. The sudden pain filled me. _It kept me awake._

I followed Joe's horrified look and I saw Cabal. _An enraged Cabal._

His beautiful light brown skin is touched by red and pulled tight with tension, his azure eyes are stormy. He's playful demeanor all gone to be replaced by something roguish and full of dark promises. Although he's upset and I'm hurting in a lot of places I can't help but marvel how beautiful he is even when he's upset.

I also saw Ava pulling Fay out of the scene. I'm glad they're alive.

"Uriel," Joe said.

"Aan de redding," Cabal said.

In a blink of an eye Joe slammed to his friend and Cabal was holding me.

A whimper escaped me as he examines me. He was horrified. I must be bleeding a lot.

"No." He buried his face on my neck. A thousand memories of him filled me. _He's mine._ Despite the pain I could feel tenderness driven by such primitive thought.

I wrapped a hand to his neck.

"It's okay," I whispered to him.

He lifted his face and looked at me with tenderness. _He's mine._

"Poljubi me bolje." I smiled at him.

My lips parted by their own volition.

He kissed me.

I wrapped my hands on his neck. Soft lips gently taking mine. Gentle then long languorous kisses came. I greedily took them all, not giving any care when my lungs cried for oxygen. I gasped when his lips left mine. Cabal chuckled. I looked at his eyes which looked more vivid.

"You won't get away from me this time." He traced my lower lips with his finger.

I made myself give him a small smile. Not even the pain could dampen this moment where I found someone whose existence gave my soul nothing but joy.

"I hate to ruin your moment, but time to go Gabriel or they die," Joe said in a sing song manner. His large friend held Ava and Fay's head hand in hand.

"I'll crush their little heads," he said with a vile smile.

Cabal shielded me from Joe's sight. I pushed him.

"What do you say Joe, you and me hand combat. Or are you afraid to be beaten by a little girl?" I asked him defiantly as adrenaline and more finally sunk in.

He transformed back to his human form.

"Let's dance half angel." He smiled mischievously.

Cabal stopped me.

I faced his worried eyes. "I can do this."

_It's a good thing angels can regenerate too. And that I actually remember._

He was hesitant but he let go. It hurts him to know that fighting is in me as much as it is in him. He always wanted to protect me from everything harmful.

"Let's dance." The natural instinct to fight demons kicked in.

We started circling each other.

"I'm going to break those twigs of an excuse for arms and legs. Live in pain. My master will enjoy extracting information from that little angelic head of yours. I might have been lenient if you just act like a chick waiting for the deed to be done."

I swear I could feel Cabal's anger from where he helped his sister and Fay. Ava was trying to help Fay while Cabal kept the other two busy.

"You dirty dog."

It's a fierce battle of kicks and punches. Demons play fair when they're at advantage and surprisingly, during a _dare_, if it's amusing enough for them. And seriously surprising! They like killing their prey slowly, sometimes. But this demon is wrong. I'm not a half that I used to be. I remember how daddy taught me and how he said that every part of the body is a weapon. _I remember now._

I proceeded to my stance.

"So you remember some martial arts," Joe said.

We were still circling each other.

"Gayong Sri Rama."

He bolted toward me.

I feel like I'm flying as we fight. I dodged his blows as he did with mine. He kicked me by the chest. It sent me flying. Before I could get up, he threw me to air and then went for my neck. I was lucky enough to stop him midway with a kick to the side. As soon as I got up and ran toward him. I broke his wrists, dislocated his arms and broke a few ribs.

_That will certainly take a few good minutes to go back to normal._

"That's for kicking our asses."

He smiled.

I felt somebody back stab me. _It was his bloody tail._

I jumped a few paces back.

I coughed blood.

I can feel Adam coming.

"You're so gonna get killed."

Joe's eyes widen as soon as he saw my cross.

"Come." I flashed him my devil may care smile.

The cross flew to my hand. _And then, it turned to a sword._

I swung my sword after him.

Cling-clang the blades said.

I cut his tail. _ Or at least a big chunk of it._

He wailed in anger.

Joe caught me by the hips. He was suddenly huge like his friends. He raised me up and squeezed. I screamed in pain. Lights started dancing again. For a moment I saw a something flying towards us.

_Adam._

His legs wrapped around Joe's hips. He raised his sword.

"Don't you dare touch my sister."

Distracted, Joe loosened his grip on me. Knowing what will happen to himself Joe grinned.

"My master has eyes everywhere. Even if we die he knows you already remember."

I stabbed him in the heart while Adam sliced his head off.

I'm sure I killed the demon this time- _I mean we_.

Joe's body turned to ashes.

He was scattered by the wind.

I dropped my sword, my legs gave in. Pain rushed into me like a roller coaster. Sure angels can regenerate injuries, but that doesn't erase the pain inflicted. Damn everything hurts!

Adam caught me before I fell. He was pale as a ghost, making his eyes more prominent.

"It's okay Adam. I'll be good as new after a few hours." I smiled.

He acknowledged the return of my memories with a tight hug.

"Ouch."

"Sorry, Sky." He gave a shaky laugh.

"Are you okay?"

His clothes were torn and bloodied.

"I'm alive aren't I? My team and I got a little distracted that's why I'm late. A vampire bit me." He flashed a smile

Adam helped me get up. His normally well-kept looked in tatters. His chestnut brown hair looks the wind decided to run its fingers to it and I can see a few leaves stuck to it. Adam's amber eyes are a bit dilated and full of worry, his beautiful bow lips that usually displays a smirk or a smile now sporting a scowl and his skin marred by bruises and telltale signs of healing injuries . We walked to a dark corner where we saw the others.

Fay finished the remaining demon.

"And that's for stabbing me near the heart," she said.

"You look like a mess," I told her.

"No kidding."

Raphael put a hand on my face and the marks disappear.

"Thanks. So much for my first club night right?"

She smiled.

"Ladies, I believe these are yours." Cabal raised our purses.

It was a miracle that they survived.

I heard an engine pull over. Jake and Cain pulled out from the shadows.

"You missed the party," Fay informed them.

Humor was wiped out of their faces as soon as they saw us under some light and the mess we made.

"The three of us can't go home like this," I protested.

"Ava and I can but you can't," Fay said.

"Right. Technically I still have amnesia and so I'm not supposed to get ripped."

"Nice dress by the way," Jake humored.

I examined myself from the broken mirror. My dress is completely ruined. I'm sure that if Adam and I didn't kill Joe or if Cabal didn't came I'll be wearing the bra and panties look. Cuts and slits are almost everywhere!

Adam grumbled.

He removed his jacket and placed it onto my shoulders.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"Well I think I could help you girls not to go home," Cain said.

"What's the plan?" I asked.

"Sky will lie to her mom about spending the night at our house while Ava can say the truth about spending the night at Elaine's house."

"Who's Elaine?"

"My super cute _witch girlfriend_. She's the one Jake was talking about on the phone. Plus I think she can fix your dresses."

"Oh. If she won't mind then sure." I looked at Adam.

"Don't look at me like that," Adam said.

"Is that a yes?"

He sighed. Adam nodded.

Cain stepped out for a while to make the call.

"I guess I'll be sticking with you," Adam said.

"N-n-no. Adam, I don't know the witch and I'm about to be an inconvenience to her as well as them." I pointed at Ava and Fay.

"Oh, you're so not an inconvenience to Elaine's view. I didn't say that I'll crash at hers. I'll just continue my patrol."

I shot Jake a look.

"Well, don't glare at me. _He_'s the boss." Jake pointed Adam.

I sighed.

"Adam. Go home. Mom needs you. What if they go to the house? Who's going to protect mom?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Do me a favor and give me your hand."

I complied.

He grabbed a dagger from his jacket pocket and slit his middle finger.

"What are you doing?" He began drawing symbols on my wrists with his bloody finger.

"I need to know if you decide to go somewhere. I'm writing a charm. "

"Tracking me you mean. We don't need that," I complained. Angelic twins can sense their twins in a whim.

"I know what you're thinking. I'm just being more cautious. You haven't exactly told me the least what's the big secret you have."

I froze.

"Done."

I looked at my wrist. It was like I had a tattoo bracelet. The charm was written in our native tongue, Enochian.

Cain returned.

"Come on. Elaine's thrilled to see you." He smiled.

I grabbed my stuff on Fay's car. I texted my mom as suggested by Cain. Ava asked Cabal to go home and pack some clothes for her and slippers for the three of us. She rode with Cain and Fay.

"What about you Jake?"

"I'll meet up with Tony and Alice. Patrol with the team and then go home. Don't worry Sky I'll make sure Adam really does go home." He smiled.

"Thanks babysitter."

"I should be charging the two of you, you know."

I smiled.

"Night Jake."

"Nuit, ange."

Adam and I took off.

I was shocked when a girl jumped from the door before I could knock. She hugged me really tight. We hit the floor.

"Gabriel!" She squealed.

"Ouch," I said quietly. Elaine helped me get up and went to Cain for a snuggle.

"Easy baby, you know what happened to them." Cain said. I guess he sent a telepathic message.

Now that I can look at her and not as the red head whirlwind that tackled me, I can see now that she has long lashes (well, who can't see it when she's batting the said eye lashes while giggling with whatever Cain is murmuring on her ear?), a few freckles scattered artfully to her blushing cheeks, pouty lips and a much fairer skin than my own.

As soon as she looked at me a memory flashed in my head.

"Agatha?"

Daddy, Adam and I used to visit her during the weekends. On our visits a girl holding a doll is stuck with Agatha. The girl was sweet like her mother but extremely shy and has a pair of unusual eyes. Her left eye was amber while her right is champagne red.

She smiled.

"She's my mom. Hi I'm Elaine Woods." She reached out her hand. _She's bubbly now._

I shook her hand. "I'm sorry for that. You looked a lot you're your mom that I thought she was you." I smiled. "Where's Agatha?"

"She's away."

There was sadness on her tone that she tried to hide.

"I see." I smiled.

"Hey Ely I heard you got a spell to remedy our dresses," Fay said.

"You bet!" She smiled.

Elaine welcomed us to her home. It suddenly reminded me of our home. Mom must be sleeping from her drama night. She liked watching those shows a lot.

"_She's fine," _I repeatedly told myself.

We followed Elaine to the kitchen. She fed us some mac and cheese, muffins and fruit juice. I never really realized how hungry I was until I finished my second plate. I suddenly felt conscious. I grabbed a muffin and nibbled it slowly.

Cabal arrived and grabbed a seat beside me. He began eating.

Elaine laughed at us on how famished we were. We actually left little trace of whatever was left of her leftovers from the party. Cabal and I insisted on doing the dishes. It was the least we could do. We were left alone in the kitchen.

It's surprising really; Cabal silently dried the dishes I passed to him. I was fully determined to go to the living room as soon as we're done. I shook of the water from my hands and turned around.

He caught my hand. "You should dry them off." Cabal reached for a clean kitchen cloth and started drying my hands. I still can't believe how as simple as holding his hand paints my cheeks red. He looked at me before drying my other hand. His eyes are a darker shade of blue now. He didn't say anything and so I remained silent as well. I actually don't know what to say. Cabal is the one for me. Through my lifetimes he was there with me. Always brave, always protective, always mine to love. _He's my solace_ _from everything_. We kept promising each other to return in one another's arms. I'm always the one breaking that promise. I always die in battle. There were times when he died first and when we didn't see each other. It was then that I was given such a heavy task. It was also the life full of longing for him. I never asked him if he was there on that time. I was so afraid of the answer he might give back then and even now. What's worst is we always keep our love a secret from anyone else. And now that I'm overwhelmed with my memories I don't know what to say or even act around him.

He let go of my hand.

"Thanks."

Cabal smiled and kissed my cheek. "You're welcome." He looks at me with his beautiful eyes. It felt like he could see everything about me. No room for secrets. I loath to seize contact although it did made me lose my bearings, but we must. "We should get back," I said weakly. Cabal took my hand and we walked towards the others.

Elaine told us stories of her adventures when she started to fly solo. That certainly distracted me.

The others left as soon as Jake rang the bell. I returned Adam's jacket and gave him a hug.

"Sleep in the house for heaven's sake."

He chuckled.

"See you tomorrow." Before the door could close I found myself looking at Cabal again. "Dream of something good," he said to me in a hush tone. I gave him a shy smile.

We went upstairs. Elaine showed us our separate rooms.

"Thanks Elaine." I smiled at her.

She gave me a hug. "You're welcome."

I locked the door behind me. I took my stuff to the bathroom and took a bath. The cold water relaxed my body. After completely drying myself I flung myself to bed. And I began to dream.

_I took advantage of his unguarded back. I swung my sword only to have met his. He flashed a smile._

"_Hi Gabriel. I didn't know you missed me to the point of tracking me."_

"_Fallen."_

_We planted a distance from each other._

_Sword on both hands I dash forward. He countered every swing. I got a little upset that he's not attacking. Just what is he planning?_

_He cracked my left wrist. The sword fell down along with a cry of pain. I wobbled and he took advantage of that. He threw his sword and completely disarmed me. I kicked him before he could pull another trick again._

"_You should have said you want a hand in hand combat," I told him._

_He laughed. "You don't know anything do you?" In a blink of an eye he was already suppressing my hands. I gave him a head butt. We rolled down the green pastures. His arms around me got tighter. _

_He pinned me to the ground._

"_Damn it Gabriel! I swear to God! You are such a pain in the ass. Could you stop trying to rip my head off for a while?!" I blinked. What the hell?_

_He opened his shirt. A cross was engraved on his chest along with an Enochian enchantment. My eyes opened wider in realization. He's still an angel of God._

_As soon as I stopped moving he gently released me. I crossed my arms over my chest._

"_What exactly is going on Abbadon?"_

_He smiled._

"_Finally you're not trying to kill me!"_

_I sighed. I still didn't drop my guard._

_He explained how he was a double agent of heaven. God marked him with protection and made him look like he truly betrayed the Father. Through him Heaven could know what exactly is happening down there. Abbadon explained the mission in hand. We were tasked to retrieve the holy relics and hide them or if it comes to worst destroy them. Very few know of how dangerous they can be and that they still exist._

"_Do you understand now? We're in this together," He said._

"_Yes. Sorry about what I did a while ago." I smiled tightly. It was a lot to take in._

"_Yeah. For a girl, you sure know how to kick ass. No wonder everyone wants you dead." He laughed at me._

_I chuckled. "Does anyone want me around, really?"_

A text from mom woke me up. She told me to be home before dinner. Dazed, I went to the bathroom and manage to wash my face and brush my teeth. I took out the high heels I wore last night. It really amazed me how Elaine fixed our clothes and shoes. They look new and a little better when we first bought it. I slipped in the high heels. I tamed my hair and fixed them to be a high pony tail and then I silently slipped downstairs. They were having pancakes.

"Hi Gabby." Elaine greeted me with a smile. I winced from the familiarity and for the fact that I'm not used to people calling me Gabriel or anything close to it. I just smiled at them. The four of us talked about last night's adventure.

"So what's the thing about those hell raisers trying to kill you?" Fay asked.

"Please. They try to kill any angel whenever they see one." I chuckled. _I can't exactly tell on you guys._ I sipped some nice tea.

"Yeah that's true but last night they were very particular with you. I might have gotten myself knocked out but I can still hear them you know?"

I arched a brow.

"Perhaps they like me the most? They always find me after all. It's not that surprising if they want to eat me." I smiled.

Fay rolled her eyes.

"Well you're going to tell us either way. But for now we rest. How's the memory flash?" Ava's really composed.

"I think they'll return as soon as someone tries to kill me. Seriously they're like adrenaline." I laughed.

"Be careful you might get them," Fay said haughtily.

We just laughed at it. No point on being all serious when they're not here yet. It was very clear that what Fay said is very true. After cleaning up I took my pack and said my good-byes.

"Cabal's coming in a while. You sure you don't want to wait?"

I smiled. "I could use some time to walk. I'll get fat if I don't exercise. You people feed me a lot." _And I could use some alone time!_ Ava gave me a suspicious look.

"They won't knock me down in broad daylight." _I'm not that desirable- for now._

"Shoo. Give us a call." Fay waved.

I smiled at them and went on my way.

I found bliss in silence. The people didn't mind me, the weather's nice and no memories threatening to swallow me. It's like somebody turned off the television in my head and let me have a good rest. I stopped by a bakery to grab another breakfast, sat on the bench and closed my eyes and relish the moment. Someone tapped my shoulders. I opened an eye for the stranger with forest green eyes. "Yes?" And decided to open the other to turn and face.

"Sorry to bother you're moment of peace, but can you tell me where this store is?" He said with a prominent English accent.

I gave myself a moment to look at him for a moment and now I can see that he has light brown hair, the wonderful shade girls try to imitate by dying their hair and forest green eyes with hints of what can be described as gold (for yellow or amber feels wrong for me to use to describe them). This stranger looks pretty with his long aristocratic nose and sculpted jaws, and he's really tall. I had to crane my neck just to look at him straight in the eyes. I looked away and focused at the scrap of paper where I can see the address and emblem of the store. After recognizing where the place is, I started giving him the directions he needs.

"Thanks sweet thing." He gave me a roughish grin.

I snorted.

When I reached for another piece of bread I realized that I was touching fur. I looked to my left and saw a Siberian husky now licking my fingers.

"Zephyr, down!" The dog lay down on my feet.

"I'm so sorry Miss." He shot the dog a dirty look.

"It's okay. I'm sure he was just a little hungry. Isn't that right Zephyr?" The dog wagged his tail and gave us a cheerful bark.

I reached out to pat his head. "So soft," I muttered.

Zephyr rose and looked at me. Cleary he enjoys the attention. The stranger crouched and pats his dog.

"He's usually behaves well especially when around strangers."

"Well, maybe he likes girls."

I heard a chuckle.

"And that too."

I stood up ready to leave.

"Hey! Um. About the bread miss…"

I smiled. "It's fine. The bread was small and I don't mind sharing." _And considering the fact that it's already my second breakfast._

"Then, can I at least be bestowed by your name? Clearly you fed a strangers dog."

I wonder if he used cute Zephyr to flirt with me or if it's a spur of the moment.

I chuckled. I pointed the sky and went on my way.

"She didn't recognize us, isn't that sad Zephyr?" He stood up and watched as Sky walked away. "Don't worry. She'll come with us later." His chuckle was dark and pure male arrogance. The stranger and the dog walked the other way and disappeared when a breeze was felt.

**SPOILER:**

"Tell me why you ran from me," he said.

"The funny thing is, I don't actually get it myself. I know that you meant what you said, but I just ran, and it was fun by the way," I teased. Cabal laughed at me.

"Are you playing me?" he asked.

"I'm being serious here." I smiled.

"Maybe it's because of the feeling that you're the predator and I'm prey?"

Cabal looked at me, highly amused and then kissed me languorously. His lips are soft and sweet, sending more flutters in my stomach. Kissing him sent electric waves to my system making me more aware of him- of us melting together. He pulled my hair backward and started kissing the column of my neck. My arms locked to his neck. "Cabal", I moaned.

Had fun? Stay tune!


	6. Chapter 6

Night 3

I ate an energy bar and went on my way. Alice came knocking at our door before I stick the note in the fridge. My mom was still sleeping. I locked the door behind me.

"So paranoid early in the morning?" She asked me cheerfully. She hopped in my car.

"Well, considering I have something to worry about, sure."

"You worry too much Adam. They're fine. She's fine." There was an edge of concern and amusement in her tone.

"_Immortals."_ I snorted in my head.

Instead of answering I sped up. I saw her grip the upholstery. I chuckled.

As soon as I stopped the car Alice cursed, her fiery temper coming to the front while she lectures me about speeding. Like this she looks like an enraged red neck. With her corkscrew red curls slightly messy, her almond colored eyes a tad sharper than when she's calm, her practiced southern accent prominent and her little frame screaming pissed of girl. Who could have thought that an Earth fairy doesn't like being driven fast? I can't help but grin at the picture she's painting.

"He drove fast huh?" Jake smiled. Alice just hissed at him.

Sure they're immortals, but there are still things they don't like especially if they can't do a thing about it.

We went inside the café for immortals and hunters a like. Tony waved at us. His normal carefree demeanor now marred with concern. We continued talking about the killing and the patterns. Killer: unknown. It pissed Alice a lot when she talked about what happened to her.

"You should have let me kill the vamp." Alice scowled.

"Well, sorry for that. He was too busy biting me and I stabbed him for that. I'm too good to be a rouge vampire."

I was really careful of what I say. My team tells me all the time that if I say what's exactly on my mind could get me killed especially in the presence of creatures that exist in stories only. "Let's talk about what happened to the girls last night," Jake said. He was clearly wound up and full of worry.

"Like I said last night, it might be a coincidence. Your sister is sought after and most importantly we can't control who comes in and out of the city. They have the same freedom as much as everyone else to come and go. It's the law," Tony said in a cold tone.

"I know that. But we can't stay blind. Blind means death."

"I know that. That's why we have intelligence reports and tips. And besides, it's not our fault you guys have bad habits of sharing with others," Tony pointed out.

He's right. Angel's rarely share news outside their circles or age barrier. Betrayal is a cold but efficient teacher. With the Fallen around it's hard to say who's who especially considering the fact that we don't know who's fallen and how many they are. And with that as a platform Angelic parents train their children at a very young age to be independent.

"No shit." Jake swore again.

"Anything new?" I asked.

Tony sighed. "Sadly, no. Although our killer was in lull when demons started attacking your sister."

"Maybe every bad guy just wants your sister? You can't deny the fact that she knows something interesting enough," Alice pointed out.

"Everyone knows too much in other things. It's an angelic occupational hazard. We all have bounty for our heads," Jake said.

Alice sneered. "Yeah, and her head seems to be on top. Whatever it is she should tell you." She pointed to me. "And maybe just maybe, our jobs might get a little easier."

"Enough. Sure the killing stops when Sky's attacked but that doesn't mean she's the prize. This might be a diversion bigger than what we had."

"Convince us all you want Adam, but that girl knows what's going on. And as someone who's grateful to her I hate to see she gets hauled or I lash out because she won't share."

I glared at her.

I hate to admit it but Alice is right. Sky needs to tell us what the demons truly want. It's hard to ask her. I can't just say: hey Sky what the hell do they want? You need to tell me or I'll just haul your butt until the whole things' over. We have cookies. She'll probably run or smack me to the head.

"Speaking of the lady, how's her head?" Tony broke the silence.

"We can't force our way to her head. She doesn't talk about her memories."

"Well, whatever is inside sure as hell is worth forgetting with this kind of impact. You just don't want us inside her head Adam," Alice said.

I snarled.

"You do that Alice and she dies. We already tried and we we're warned. To do it another time means a forfeit of her life. We don't forfeit our own," Jake said angrily.

"It's not like angels don't forfeit their own. Remember the fallen and the other stuff? Has it ever occurred to you that she lied about the life forfeit thing?" Alice went nose-to-nose with Jake.

"And has it occurred to you that if she's telling the truth we'll unintentionally kill the girl?" Tony snapped at her.

"She's no girl. She's an _archangel_ for Christ's sake."

I snapped.

"You do not speak to one of the Seven in that tone. Remember your place well fairy." The words came out sharp, cold and like a naked blade.

She sat back and did nothing but a snarl.

"We're still not sure if the killing is related to my sister. All we can do now is gather more information and stop the killing," Tony said.

"And what if it's really related to Sky?" Jake asked.

"Then I'll haul her in and force it out of her mouth. And besides, from what she said during the time we forced her she will tell us. The mechanism is like a clock. Everything returns. Forcing her will just hamper the process of recollection. She might not even trust us once she's awake. But one thing is for sure, she's in a somewhat in a suicide mission. Maybe it's even related to our Father's MIA. In that one I'm not so certain."

"Ooh. This is a big bomb waiting to blow. No one likes bombs," Alice said haughtily.

"All we can do now is pray and do the best we can." Tony put a hand to cover his eyes like how CEOs do it when meetings get screwed.

"Since when did you pray to you know who?" Jake asked, obviously amused.

Tony laughed. "Hey watch it angel boy. I was a Christian before I got turned." Jake chuckled.

"Later." I stood up and walked out. Something caught my attention outside.

They were whispering on how far Alice went today. She has a point though and that just make me worry more.

I heard a chuckle. I followed the stranger with light brown hair.

"_You're such a protective brother. Don't worry about Sky, she's about to wake up. Just wait a little bit."_

A chill raced through my spine. He's in my head. No one gets there end of.

"_Who are you?"_

"_You'll find out soon enough. My Sky will be upset if I told you. Be careful though, they're everywhere."_

He smiled and turned to a corner.

I was hot on his heels. When I turned to the same corner he was gone.

I surveyed the area twice before turning around and saw Alice. Guilt painted in her face.

"Adam-"

"It's okay. I get your point. I need to go, my mom just called."

Alice nodded.

After paying for my meal I grabbed my keys and went straight home.

"Where exactly have you been?" Mom asked.

"Outside. I left a note remember?"

She glared at the fridge to find my note.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Go to your room."

I arched a brow. "Okay, crabby mom."

She glared at me.

I knocked on my sister's door.

"Sky?"

"Go away Adam."

What is it with girls today? Their time of the month? God knows what happen when they both have it at the same time.

"I have frozen yogurt and walnuts."

Thank God I had a snack stop before entering. We all like our yogurts.

"Mochi's?"

"I have them too." She unlocked the door.

We quietly ate the treat.

"So, have an idea why mom's angry?"

"Uh-huh. Some big shot cancelled their meeting."

"But it's a weekend."

"I know right? Mom got really upset when she took the call. She was about to leave when they called."

"Well, at least they called early."

She smirked.

"So..."

"I don't want to talk about it." She looked at me.

"But I haven't said anything yet." I smiled playfully.

She arched a brow.

"I was actually going to ask if you want to come with me later."

"You mean tonight to sneak outside?" She mused.

Of course she knew. But I did try my best to keep my sneaking a secret.

I smirked. "How did you know?"

"Adam _I am your twin_." She nudged my shoulder. "I caught you a few days ago."

I looked at her. Maybe I wasn't doing a good job after all. Well, except that she caught me. I shut my mouth and let her do the talking.

"I'm guessing you and Jake are hanging out without me." She pouted.

"You boys break my heart."

I laughed.

"Right! _We_ break your—" I feigned a cough.

"So what do you boys do? Strip club? Bar? Club?"

Her eyes shined with curiosity.

I took a strip of gum and started chewing. My sister was still looking at me intently.

"Is it too much of a boy thing to discuss?"

I smiled.

"Come on Adam, tell me. Is it like one of those secret boy society things? You do realize it's pretty old fashion to hang out with other guys who spend a lot just to have a rush in life right? You're not that adrenaline junkie."

"Relax. Don't lump me with those idiots by the way. I don't have the time to hang out with some rich brats."

"Then?"

I gave her a very American gesture of saying I don't know.

Sky slumped to the bed.

"Well, whatever it is, I hope it's not dangerous and stupid." She took her smart phone and started texting.

"You're not going to press on?"

Sky looked at me.

"Why? Are you going to tell?"

"Maybe?" I arched a brow. She rolled her eyes.

It took me a while before I figured out that she's really not pressing her charges any further. My curious sister won't leave me alone when I don't answer her. I'm genuinely surprise that she's backing down.

I slumped next to her, my arms under my head. I looked at her at the corner of my eyes. She wasn't texting at all. The phone's off, she's just staring at it blankly and her fingers moving. So she was playing me after all.

"How are the memories coming?"

She didn't answer. Sky placed the phone on her belly and stared at the ceiling.

"Hard. They're pouring hard like rain. Have you told mom?"

I looked at the ceiling.

"I haven't told her anything. It's not mine to share y'know?"

I softly chided her.

"You?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"I want to sort them out first before I tell her. I don't want to go to some shrink. Besides, it's not like they can help me." Sky faced me.

"And?"

"I'm not sure, but I think mom's different from us."

"You mean she's really human? Come on Sky you know there are two types of Angelic parents."

"Not two. Our parents could be either both angels, both humans or one angel and one human."

I tapped my fingers, a sign of agitation. She picked up the sign.

"I know it's not like we could ask her, hey mom are you an angel or what?" She sighed. "It's just that she feels very human to me."

I stared at the ceiling.

All these years I haven't thought of that one. Our mother's always there for us, during training and normal life. Except for the occasional sneaking Father, Sky and I do. Maybe the training thing looked normal for her since our father kept the façade of an agent. Is she human or Angelique? Nothing she did helped me identify her. If she truly is an angel then, she's certainly doing a good job acting like normal human.

I let a big sigh pass.

"A penny for your memories?"

I asked my sister instead of dwelling further about what our mom is. That could be done later.

Sky smirked.

"Sorry, a penny's too small. Try again."

I arched a brow. She just smiled at me.

"Sorry, sport but not yet, myself first before the rest of you."

"You know that I could help you right?" I asked.

"Let me have a head ache once in a while." She smiled.

"Okay." I sighed.

"Just let me know if you need something."

"By the way, you said you're inviting me to sneak outside later, yes?"

"Uh-huh."

"So, what do you do?"

Her eyes are shining in a way every time she gets curious.

Now, I silently asked why I did it again. It is dangerous and not exactly a place for an amnesiac.

I gave myself a mental slap.

"It's like being a cop but better."

She gave me a Cheshire smile.

Maybe I should take a night off? Perhaps, other stuff?

"Or maybe this is a good time to lay low and introduce her to the underworld, again", some part of me said.

"That sounds fun."

I gave a nod.

"Am I going to meet your vampire and fairy friend?"

"Tony and Alice you mean. No it's just the two of us tonight. I asked them to do other stuff. How did you know them? You remember Alice already?"

Another Cheshire smile appeared.

"I keep on seeing you guys with those two, but I didn't know that they are vampire and fairy."

She played me yet again. I can't stop feeling a little proud at her though. We undergo the same treatment, but it was clear even then that she likes playing games to get what she wants. And I have my own innate talent to match hers.

"So what's Alice like?"

"A fairy," I said innocently.

I smiled and left her alone.

I knocked at her door.

"Ready?"

"Just a sec." Sky pulled her hair to a ponytail.

We locked our doors and jumped from my window, and hopped in my car.

"So, where are we going boss?"

"A bar down town."

She raised a brow.

After pulling over I explained to Sky the dos and don'ts and the importance of absolutely sticking to me in silence. She scowled about the silence part.

"Hell's Gate huh. That sounds underworld-ish."

"No puns."

She rolled her eyes and started walking.

I ushered her to the meeting place. Sky looked around with a smile plastered in her face.

"So who are you meeting?"

"Don't know yet. But I'll now when they're ready to talk."

"What can I get the two of you?" The bartender finally faced us.

"Whiskey for me, you?"

"Bloody Mary, please."

After the bartender left she shot me a dirty look.

"What?"

"Isn't whiskey a little old for you?"

I snorted. "Let's have a little recap. When you turn thirteen you can hunt already, but if you want to be part of council meetings then, you need to be eighteen."

She gave me a blank stare, probably trying to remember the facts or ingesting that one.

She blinked.

"Yeah. I just remember that one."

The bartender returned with our drinks.

"So how do you filter your head?"

"Um. I don't. I just try to concentrate at something then I remember. It's still jungle in here."

She tapped her temple for emphasis.

"Well, if it's any consolation, you are a scatter brain. It's always a jungle in your head."

Sky rolled her eyes, and took my whiskey.

Before I could say anything someone took the stool next to me. Sky just looks the other way around.

"Beati qui ceciderant ad exercitum caelorum," the man said.

"ut requiescant a laboribus suis: opera enim illorum ad portam salutis," I said in response.

I looked at him in the eye and saw unnatural silver. He's a werewolf.

The wolf gave a nod. "The name's Al."

"Mike."

This is the same werewolf who supplies us with information and introduces himself in another name every time we meet. He changes his preference for clothes, hair color, wears contact at times.

"So when will you say you're real name angel boy?" He chuckled.

"Maybe when you tell me yours?"

"Hasn't it ever hit you that I might have already done that?" Al asked.

"Hasn't it occurred to you that I did the same?"

He laughed.

Everyone stared at us.

"Very well then, Mike. Here's what you asked for."

I took the paper in Al's hand.

He drank his drink.

"New recruit?" He pointed a finger at Sky.

I'm surprise that he immediately recognized Sky as an angel. She looks or feel like nothing of sort. Sky's like an ordinary girl with an angel for a date. And if he did, that means so do the others.

"Yeah," I answered.

After a few rounds of drinks and talk we separated ways.

I took Sky for a night tour. She was really pleased. Sky told me what she remembers wherever we turned to a corner. Sometimes she'll frown when she feels that the memory is "incomplete". We went to Starbucks for an early breakfast.

"Mom's so going to bust us," she said.

I drank my coffee.

"Relax. She's still sleeping."

"How do you know?" She gave me a quizzical look.

"Duh. I've tried this back then. And from what I've remembered she's still sleeping at half past three."

I guess she found my answer suitable and vigorously attacked her sandwich.

"Recordamini in tempore vultus in Dania dæmonium habes?," She said.

"Ja. Slår ud dæmoner tog det næste tog forsøger at komme væk fra de engle ryge ham ud," I replied.

After finishing the meal we grabbed our coffees and went home.

I helped Sky climb my window. After helping her out I looked outside to see if someone saw us sneaking in. I shut my windows. A knock came from my door. Sky gave me a panic look.

"What do we do?" She asked. Mom started calling me.

I took a deep breath and started walking to where my pack is.

"Adam?" Sky whispered harshly.

"Relax. I'll just tell her we we're doing some homework and that you fell asleep here."

I silently scattered a few books and paper for our alibi.

Sky peeled off her jacket and loosen up her hair. She messed up my bed and then hid under the blanket.

I started peeling off my own clothes when mother started banging the door. "Adam St. Claire open this door!"

I took a pair of shorts and run my fingers through my hair. With no time to grab a shirt I opened the door.

"What is it Mom? It's just five in the morning," I said moodily.

She gave a quick examination of how I looked.

"Well?"

"There's been a robbery a few houses away from ours. They haven't caught the thieves yet. I'm just checking if you and your sister are not jogging this morning," she said worriedly.

"Who's house?"

"I'm not sure yet. The patrol just called a while ago informing the whole neighborhood about the situation."

She took a deep breathe.

"I'll just check if you're sisters in her room. You should go back to sleep."

"Mom, don't bother knocking Sky's here." I pointed at my pretending-to-have-just- awaken sister who sat up and yawn.

"We we're doing homework late." Mom's face slowly released the tension. She's relief to see that the three of us are present in the house.

With no hope of sleeping we had our second breakfast while watching the news. Mom almost chocked on her coffee when the news said that it was Jake's house who got violated along with other neighbors.

"Oh my God! I'm calling Samantha."

She went to the living room and made her call to Jake's mom. I tried reaching Jake through his phone, but no luck. Sky also tried to reach him.

Jake didn't show up in the academy either. Sky and I decided to pay a visit to his house after school.

Sky placed our packs in the backseat. Before we could go someone tapped my window.

"We'll follow you to Jake's house since only the two of you knows where he lives," Cabal declared.

We reached his house. Everything's close like no one's home. Before I could knock, the door open introducing a tall woman in her mid-thirties with her long flaxen hair tamed in a tight pony tail and despite having warm brown eyes she looked at us coldly.

"So Michael and Gabriel have graced us with their presence eh?"

"Good afternoon Consul Eosin," my sister greeted.

"Gabriel," the consul acknowledged.

"It seems that the rumor of you having amnesia is false after all. You spared me a visit to your house today."

Her tone was full of authority and might that threatens to swallow us on the spot. Just being near the consul was agitating.

Sky didn't reply. Clearly the consul wants answers now.

"We're here to see Jake madam Consul," Cabal said.

"Uriel, surely there's no reason to act so human, yes? After all we're all angels here and a witch."

She let us pass.

"The Seven together once more," The angels murmured.

In the middle of the barren living room was Elaine with a book in hand and candles around. Council members are present scattered observing. A pentagram was glowing menacingly, in it is a demon. Its head filled with horns that look like curly hair from afar. It smiled at me. Before it could speak to me Elaine said something that made the demon screamed.

The stranger's warning sang in my head. _Be careful though, they're everywhere._

"Where's Raguel?" Cain asked.

"He is upstairs together with his parents. I suggest you keep it down since they're recuperating," Alastair, the council chairman at eighteen said. Clearly we're disrupting some form of interrogation.

The four of us crept upstairs. I checked the guest room where Jake's parents are laying with herbs and unusual stench wrapped around them. Nathalie was nursing them.

"If you lot are looking for Raguel then, he's in the other guest room," she said.

"What happened?" Fay asked.

"From what they said, this house was attacked by demons a few hours ago."

"And the neighbors?" I asked.

"It appears that they're all dead," She said.

"Let me help you with this," Ava said.

Ava took the clean cloth and water basin from Nathalie.

"Based from what I heard downstairs the Seven Archangels are together. Raphael I presume?" Nathalie didn't bother looking at her. She was too absorbed with the concoction she's making.

"Yes."

We left the two alone.

"Adam, where are you going?" Sky asked.

"I just want to check something."

I walked towards the master's bed room. It was a mess. The furniture's destroyed, shards of glass from the window and ashes are everywhere. I heard Sky gasp in horror. Jake's room was in the same state.

We closed the door gently as if otherwise it will fall.

"Spying on me I see," Jake said, amused and agitated at the same time.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Sky hurried to his side. He was leaning on the door to where he is.

"And miss you guys spying? Nah. Why would I do that?"

An ash blond whirlwind was suddenly in front of Jake. Fay punched him.

"Ouch! What was that for?

"For the macho crap." Fay smiled.

The four of us entered the room.

Jake recounted the events for us. Once finished, Ava entered the room to tend to him.

"Clearly this is no random attack," Cain said.

"Was anything actually stolen?" Sky asked.

"Now that you asked, I'm not really sure. I didn't get the chance to do a check on our things. Clearly the council's taking care of that matter," Jake said.

"But what would demons want from you guys? Unless, you're hiding something diabolical. " Fay shot my sister a look.

"I'm not exactly sure they're looking for _something_," Jake said.

I held my sister's hand tightly.

"_You need to tell us,"_ I told her telepathically.

All I got was a mixture of anxiety, confusion, guilt and bitter acknowledgement from her.

"Hey, can you guys make this room really secure, as in only the seven of us can hear?"

Cain rose from his seat to make sure that no one from the outside was coming or that if anyone is near. He then, locked the door.

"I can give us five minutes. Elaine might get distracted if longer," he explained.

"Start talking," Fay said.

My sister sighed.

"I know this might sound useless but, I'll tell everything once Jake and his parents are without a scratch from this incident. I can't ri-"

"Risk what? Us? We're all at risk here, probably. Now's a good time to tell us what's really going on," Cain pointed out.

"That's exactly why it requires everyone's full strength. I know it might not be the most rational decision, but I need you all to trust me on this one. Please," Sky pleaded.

"So, you are admitting that this has something to do with you?" Fay asked.

"I don't know, but if it is, then, you have the right to know. Clearly they're targeting people who have anything to do with me."

"Isn't that a little too grandeur?" Cain asked. His green eyes are assessing my sister.

Sky smirked. "Yes, it is."

"Whatever it is Gabriel, you have three weeks at best to prepare yourself for the so called big talk the Seven is about to have," Ava declared.

"Three weeks?" Jake asked.

"I might have healed a lot, but your body needs to regenerate by itself. You're injuries aren't funny at all. I'll come back every Friday to check up on the three of you."

Jake grumbled. "Whatever you say Doc."

"But isn't three weeks a little long?" Cabal finally said something.

"It's fine."

My sister looked at him.

"Actually she has three months. Jake's parents need good four weeks. They might be angels, but they're bodies are certainly getting old and weak plus they are not the hunters they used to be. They "retired" after deciding to get married. And how old are they now? They could have died today if not for Jake who killed their assailants. A blow to the heart and black fire together could permanently end us."

Jake arched a brow. He's clearly pissed about the insult his parents took.

"The council is not happy at the present. They'll persist on whatever they're planning and they'll talk to everyone. A lot could benefit from a fretting community. We could take advantage of that by getting at the bottom of this, if it's truly related to Sky as everyone thinks," Cabal pointed out.

"And your point is?" Fay asked.

"Tick-tock people," Cain reminded.

"Bit by bit we can piece out the puzzle. You need to tell us what you remember about this predicament." She pointed to Sky.

"Surely everyone in the council is good, but we have the problem's problem so to speak. Might as well act that we know what they know and spook them."

Cabal looked at my sister. "You will tell us."

"That's a terrible idea," Sky said.

"Clearly you realize that by acting you all put yourselves in big danger and everyone who associates themselves to your families."

She's really upset.

Sky stood up ready to walk out. Cabal was suddenly close to her. He grabbed her shoulders.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"_Home_. I need to think straight _by myself_."

"Well, sorry for being here," Fay grumbled.

She rolled her eyes. Sky's shoulder got even more tensed, her eyes more pensive. Cabal then, reclaimed her attention.

"Why won't you trust us?"

"Because I can't! Not until I know who's the snake." Suddenly we all felt the weight of our ages. We all look young but we spent eons protecting humans from the shadows. Until we fulfill our promises can't we return to Heaven. Home.

"You think there's a snake among us? The Seven?" I inquired.

"Yes there is a snake. I don't know if it's an archangel or not. The only clear thing is he's among our people; slowly poisoning the whole community."

Before I could say anything Cabal blocked me.

"Why can't you see that you can't trust us? We can do a trial here and now."

Sky bit her lips. I know how hard she's trying not to speak right now, especially to Cabal. If she says it now, the cadre might shatter. There is a way to break the trial.

"Time's up," Cain declared.

"I-I just can't," she said weakly.

"Aren't you tired of being alone?"

Sky didn't say a word.

"Break it up you two."

Cain removed Cabal's hand from my sister's shoulder. He looked more concern when Sky winced as if she's in pain. Sky quickly regained her composure.

"I'll look down stairs,"

"Running away are you?" Cabal accused.

"They might get suspicious with the seven of us together in a room in a house that was just attacked a few hours ago. They were never enthusiastic when we're all together."

She gently closed the door.

Cabal got more upset as soon as she left. The atmosphere's heavier.

"Can't you control your sister's temper?" Fay asked.

"I tried. She only got angrier. _No one handles her_."

"Well, clearly you're spoiling her too much," Ava pointed out.

"How long has this been happening over the years?"

"Can you remember how many times the seven of us are together?" Jake intervened.

"Not much," Fay answered.

"And during those times what usually happens?"

Everyone was silent with realization.

"Surely its not-," Cain got interrupted.

"There's only one way to be certain," Jake pointed out.

"Augh! No wonder the council's always wary." Fay rolled her eyes.

Two things happen when the Cadre's present at the same time, a so called "golden age" or death, but most of the time its death.

"Can't you give her something to drink to hasten the recollection?" Jake asked.

"I'm not sure if any of that will help. Surely she made herself immune to those things," Ava replied.

"But we could still try. Perhaps you can mix something to calm her nerves with it. She's as frightened as a cat."

"I just find something weird," Cain injected.

"And that is?" I asked.

"Why haven't they tried digging in her head? It's not only Raphael who can do it. A very powerful demon can sneak in her mind or a witch or a warlock while she's defenseless, but of course it will lead both parties almost out of life energy. Maybe they won't have the same effect as Gabriel, but they're good _enough_ to see the block in her. Even Elaine felt it the moment they meet. She told me that something's off about her when they met."

Cabal's knuckles started turning white, his expression tight.

"I think they are waiting for Raphael to do it. I can't believe that they didn't try going through her head. Maybe after a lot of failure they concluded that only Raphael can do it," I explained.

"Well, sadly she wasn't able to crack the code," Fay said.

"Sure she didn't, but she proved their theory about her having an effect on Sky once she tries to get inside her head. They know that she's starting to remember," Cabal spoke.

"I hate the thought of being used," Ava said.

"So what do we do now?" Jake asked.

"Guard her, for now," Cabal said with such command in his tone.

"How about recruiting others?" Cain asked.

"Too risky. Maybe when everything's clear or when we know who the traitor is," I said.

"Well, babysitting sure suck," Fay said, her irritation as bright as the sun.

"How about we take Sky with us during investigations?" Jake proposed.

"You mean every night?" I arched a brow.

Jake looked at me, utterly serious.

"That's not such a bad idea actually. We can consider it as her training. She did say fighting helps her remember," I considered.

"Must be the pent up anger helping," Jake humored.

"Hey doc I can go back to school tomorrow, right?"

Ava nodded.

"And my parents?"

"Yup."

Jake took a deep breath.

"Okay, all of you get out. I need to sleep."

Everyone started getting out claiming to do something.

"Get out means you as well."

Jake fluffed his pillow.

"Before I go, I wanted to show you this."

I handed to him the piece of paper _Al_ gave me. His expression changed from sleepy to very upset. He procured a lighter and burned the paper.

"So this means I'm the warning?" He asked.

I nodded.

"He never found out who'll be the first out of the seven of us."

"How many times have we been threatened again?" He asked.

"Every single day." I smirked.

"Well, out of all threats I especially don't like that one."

Jake pointed to the pile of ashes starting to get carried by the wind.

"If it makes you feel better, none of us thinks of it as funny."

I closed his door.

_One of the Cadre's members shall die_. That was the note given to me along with surveillance pictures of us. Al found it in an abandoned apartment together with dead humans and other creatures, all of them having the same features of us. What they did to Jake was something to convince us.

"Where's Sky?" I asked.

"In the kitchen being questioned by the Consul," Cabal answered irritably.

"And what happened to the demon?"

"Doesn't know who hired him." Elaine sighed.

"They clearly don't care who gives them a job so long as they destroy something or someone."

"And everyone else?"

"Council members' in the kitchen and the three of them drove somewhere. We'll relocate the Froste family in a safe location."

"Can you do me a favor? Call me when she's clear to go home," I asked.

"Sure, but Adam, isn't your home a few houses away?" Elaine asked.

"I know." I winked.

"I can see to it that she goes home after or not alone if she decided to turn around," Cabal volunteered.

At first I hesitated, I'm not really comfortable leaving my sister to anyone except Raguel and myself or our parents. In the end I gave in with a nod.

N/A:

You guys were expecting my little spoiler weren't you? (~evil grin)

Sorry, that set for the next chapter! You should remember who's narrating the spoiler I gave and will be giving in the future because that spoiler is part of that person (who's narrating)'s next chapter.

Sorry to spoil your fun. I promise not to do it again-on that way. Ha! Ha!


	7. Chapter 7

N/A:

So here's another chapter, and I'm happy to introduce you to Lawe! He's a new character and very interested to weave himself to Sky.

Enjoy reading

Day 4

"I shall ask again, do you know anything about this particular incident?" The Consul asked in a tone that I can't describe if it's between hatred, duty, or the law.

I looked at her straight in the eyes, "No. I know nothing." Technically I'm telling the truth. "Let me ask you, dear Gabriel, do you have anything to do with this 'amnesia' charades?" Alastair cocked a brown brow.

He might be beautiful with his moss green eyes, curly brown hair looking tousled and bitable lips, but he's cold and gets straight to the point without sparing a moment.

I closed my eyes,

"No."

I heard him sigh.

"Lying won't do you any good", he reprimanded.

"Your Highnesses, with all due respect, I was taken by demons namely Enepsigos and Allocen and God knows who else with them or who's their boss is," I said.

The Consul cut me short, "We are well aware of that incident," she said in an amused tone.

I sighed.

"My point is during my time of captivity I was half alive and in a lot of pain for a teenager, I might be an angel who reincarnates just like the rest of you but that doesn't mean I'm susceptible to torture. This body," I pointed to my chest, "is not indestructible. Why did they keep me alive? I don't know. They're demons aren't they? Or if they even told me I can't remember. What I'm sure of is that I didn't tell them anything."

They we're taken a back. I was taking a back myself. I struggle to control my panting. I must have not taken a breath while delivering my little speech.

"During your torture sessions, what did they asked?" The Consul inquired.

"Well," I croaked. My throat suddenly feels dry, like the Sahara Desert.

Someone gave me a glass of water, which I happily emptied. I took a deep breath and said voice out my appreciation.

"Your statement child," The Consul reminded me impatiently. "As I was saying, they asked me why my brother and I are here, How to free the Morning Star and about the Relics."

I heard gasps and whispers among them. The whole council might not be physically here but thanks to a spell they appear as holograms.

"But the relics are all gone." Someone said.

"Yes the Relics are lost to us. The demons think that we are keeping them and we know how to free the Morning Star," I replied.

The whole room was filled with murmurs and arguments, all I can get out of it are: _Morning Star, sacrilege, impossible, secret and the ever rising suspicion that the Seven is hiding something._

"Silence," Alistair said.

He didn't demand or ask for anything, there's something cold and cruel in his voice that inspires awe. Like his predecessors, he possess charisma and a lot of knowledge that others fears most of the time; like he knows something dark or something that can make others move according to his will. A master puppeteer. He can appear cruel if needed. A lot wonders how all of those things can be inside someone so young and not have a single teenage fit.

"That will be all for now St. Claire," the consul dismissed me bitterly like I did something wrong.

For whatever's worth, it's their fault they asked. I rose and the illusion of being inside a castle, having a conference in a study with the whole council, and the consul vanished. There's no 'thank you for your time', if they want you, you will comply _or else_. I gave them a bow and started walking for the front door; waved good-bye to Elaine before I left the house.

After two houses I faced my other shadow standing a good few feet away from me.

"You're seriously escorting me to my house? This is so unnecessary."

He just smirked at me. Maybe he's still upset with our conversation. Annoyed at myself and the thoughts I'm having, I started walking facing Cabal.

"Is this really necessary? I mean a lot of people are outside." I twirled.

"Well, that was the case on your thirteenth birthday and what happened?" He teased.

"Well, I can't exactly say that all the guests were humans." I grinned.

"Well, we won't take those odds," he said.

I faced front, fearing that I might trip at something while walking not facing the road.

"Don't you find it odd that I'm still here?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"That I'm literally here," I tapped a foot for emphasis.

"Those demons said they pity me for living, knowing too much. They said that God must be playing a joke on me for the mess I made and that it's better if I die," I explained.

He didn't say a thing. My body suddenly ached, all the harsh scars throbbing like they're alive.

"Do you believe them?" he finally said something.

"Nope. I think this is salvation for the things I refused to notice back then."

Cabal closed the space between us; he's now walking beside me.

"Besides that, why are you here?"

"I volunteered even before He was about to decree it," I smiled.

"Do you think you're better off dead?" he asked.

"No, sometimes I just feel so tired that I want to take a nice break, you know? I want to be a normal girl for once, not Gabriel, not an angel, just plain o'l me. Guess that will never happen. I am Gabriel the Archangel after all."

After hearing my reply his tension slowly receded.

"Sometimes I still wonder if my silence is a key," I could feel his tension building again. _Stupid, stupid_, I reprimanded myself. _Why do you have to tell him that?_

"So _you do_ think you're better off dead," He said in a tone that so hurt that I feel like I'm wounded badly.

"No. I would never regret living, ever, remember that Uriel. What I mean is my stay in the shadows."

"That's good to hear coming from your mouth, the first part I mean," he sounded relief and hopeful.

"You have a self-destruct streak, so hearing that really helps me- anyone a lot." He smiled at me. I gave a shaky laugh, "You think too much."

"I guess I can't help it when I'm with you. You do escape me every single time, it hurts my male ego."

I laughed wishing our conversation could go on.

I closed my eyes and imagine how nice it could be if we were in a meadow having a nice picnic under a nice weather. My brother and I would bring the food, while Jake and Cain will bring some drinks; surely Fay would spike them. Ava will lecture her for that while Cabal observes from a far laughing, or maybe near a nice waterfall or river or stream.

My imagination's really gone wild; I could almost feel water droplets splashing on my face, my ears could pick up the sound of falling water. _So it's a waterfall then?_ I smiled to myself.

"Sky!" Cabal called. I immediately opened my eyes and saw a blur. The next thing I know was that I'm pinned to the ground. I look sideways and saw an actual waterfall, of course I gasped.

"Are you out mind? That's stupid and dangerous!"

I took a deep breath, "The hell! How is this-" blood red bloomed on my cheeks as soon as I faced Cabal.

Now that I'm paying attention I could feel his breath on my skin, making me blush a deeper red. He was frowning. My eyes lingered to his lips and then back to his eyes. Now it's his turn to blush.

"Um. Where are we?" I asked.

He helped me get up.

"How did you teleport?" he asked.

"Wait. So that stuff is actually true?"

"You just did it, didn't you?" he rolled his eyes sarcastically. "People call it that. We don't actually have a name for it. Some angels are gifted with it," he explained.

I wasn't able to say anything for a moment. Okay, so angels can teleport, that's cool. I can actually go for a vacation less the trip back and forth. So what else can we do? Does this mean time travel is possible for us? Wow. The scientific community would sure love an angel around.

"Earth to Sky," Cabal said sarcastically.

"Yes?"

"Why did you teleport?"

"Um. I don't have a clue," I said sweetly. I really didn't know.

His expression was a mixture of bemusement and surrender.

"Great! We're somewhere unknown," he laughed sardonically.

He's starting to annoy me.

"Look, I'm sorry that we're in God knows where." I took a deep breath.

"You didn't have to come along," I pointed out.

Cabal's face turned blue with anger. Honestly, mercurial much? I instinctively went a step back, then another and another. I think I'm about to run now.

"Sky St. Clair take another step and I'll _pin_ you, _again_", he minded me with dark amusement as he growled the words out. Cabal's dead serious, the growl cleared all doubts. He slowly walked to where I was. Funny thing is, despite how clear he was, I stupidly ran as fast as I can. My heart's pounding furiously in my chest. I know running away from Cabal is one of the most stupid things I could do, but surprisingly, I feel galvanized, I know it's weird but it's wonderful too. Not so used to running as fast as I could, I slowed down a bit and looked back. All I could see is Cabal's cat like grace approaching me. I tried to speed up, but alas! It's too late! We were running so fast that when he tackled me, we actually tumbled. We were both catching our breaths. After the uncanny moment, I looked at where we are and realized that we're in a meadow. I burst into laughter. Cabal who's nuzzling my neck smiled, I felt it. It sent out delicious feelings to my system. He parted the hair that was now on my face to see me.

"Why are you laughing?" he cocked a black brow.

"Because where in meadow," I smiled.

"Meadows are funny to you now?" He asked with eyes full of curiosity and male amusement.

"You know I was thinking about a nice meadow a while ago, when I was walking home."

He smiled.

"Let me guess, you were thinking about a waterfall too?" Cabal tucked my brown locks under my ear.

"And a river and a stream. And the next thing I knew was we're actually near a waterfall and look where we are now," I laughed at the memory.

"So, we teleported accidentally?" he asked.

I nodded.

"What do you mean _we_? Didn't you do the same?"

"No. I was caught off guard when I saw you fading, I grabbed you before you can teleport, but I was wrong. You were a few steps away where we went. I called you a lot, but you didn't look back. When I saw that you're about to go in to the water I screamed your name and tackled you."

I tried to say something but nothing came out from my mouth. "Tell me why you ran from me," he said.

Cabal nipped my ear playfully and of course me being me yelped.

"The funny thing is, I don't actually get it myself. I know that you meant what you said, but I just ran, and it was fun by the way," I teased.

Cabal laughed at me.

"Are you playing me?" he asked.

"I'm being serious here." I smiled. "Maybe it's because of the feeling that you're the predator and I'm prey?"

Cabal looked at me, highly amused and then kissed me languorously. His lips are soft and sweet, sending more flutters in my stomach. Kissing him sent electric waves to my system making me more aware of him- of us melting together. All of the sudden I feel energized.

He pulled my hair backward and started kissing the column of my neck. My arms locked to his neck. "Cabal", I moaned. My eye lids fluttered lazily to open and saw Cabal as dizzy for more kisses as I am, I can see his lips are swollen from our kisses. He got off me and sat straight.

"That was wrong," he muttered, upset with himself.

_Wrong?!_ How was kissing me wrong? It's him who kissed me.

"Well, I'm sorry if my kisspertise didn't make you happy," I rolled my eyes. At least that shut him up.

What can I say? My femininity is upset too. She can't kiss the guy she likes fantastically.

I was suddenly hit by a realization. Maybe he doesn't feel the same way he as I feel for him, maybe Uriel's tired of me. He's only being kind and understanding of my situation that he won't say a word about us yet. This is embarrassing enough. I looked away so I can start biting my cheeks to stop the tears.

It's not surprising, really. I mean who won't be tired after waiting for eons. _Who would love a girl as strong and as fragile as me who can't even say out loud that I have a relationship with somebody? Well, it's in the past now, he's not mine anymore._ I shoved the pain as far as I can, refusing to display them. I got up and started walking away.

_But the affection he's been showing you do not look like fake or out of pity._ A part of me said. It's the part that keeps on telling me to calm down when I feel unbalanced, but I feel too hurt to listen.

"That's not what I mean. Where are you going?" he finally spoke again.

I could feel him going to his feet ready to catch up with me.

"Home," I croaked.

I gave myself a mental pat for maintaining an even voice.

"I'll teleport myself."

"That's not a good idea," he protested.

Before he could cover half our distance, I closed my eyes and pictured my room. When I opened my eyes I'm in my room again. I looked outside, in my room and in the whole house, and Cabal wasn't around. Satisfied, I locked my doors and started chanting something that would keep Adam from feeling my sadness for a short while. I don't want him to be bothered, much less feel my sadness. Tears started to roll out of my eyes.

A few weeks had passed. Cabal and I didn't talk at all, except for the polite hellos and good-byes. We only spoke to each other in class when necessary. Sometimes I could feel his eyes watching me intently, and there were time when I felt like he wants to talk to me but he says some random things and just leave, and when I try to talk to him about it he just ignore me.

Some nights Adam and Jake let me join their investigations. It broke my heart when they briefed me about the killing. I know it's terrible to lie, but knowing the truth would be too harsh for the parents. They are the normal parents, not the combat or non-human ones, but still nothing could hide the pain of losing someone so important.

"Hey, Sky you coming?" Adam asked.

We were about to have lunch.

"You guys go ahead. I just need to do something. I'll catch up."

As soon as the boys turned around the corner, I went on my way to the principal's office.

"Mrs. Fox?"

"Over here dearie," she called.

I followed her voice to a row of filling cabinets inside her office. Her secretary was gone.

"What a surprise. How could I help you Ms. St. Claire?"

I followed her notion and sat in a chair.

"Please call me Sky. I'm just wondering if there's a way to get advance classes. You know, so graduation can be early."

She gave me a surprised look.

"That's quite a peculiar question," she said.

"So, it's not possible then?"

"It is actually. Since our school is full of children with high profile families, we prepare things such as that," she explained.

"So can I enter that program?"

"It's a bit late. Signing usually takes place a couple of months before school starts and there are exams to be taken."

I sighed. It was worth a shot. I was thinking that by graduating early I'll finish college earlier, I could disappear earlier and maybe avoid Cabal for as long as I can. It sounds overly dramatic, I know but I can't help it. I need to finish my mission this cycle. I just have this _inkling_ that I need too. And maybe if I'm in one piece after then, start having human adventures of my own.

"I can still squeeze you in their classes, but first you need to pass the exams," she said with a smile.

I was suddenly filled with hope.

"I'll take the exams!" I excitedly said.

The principal smiled at me with genuine delight. Clearly she's been dealing with a lot of rich brats who may or may not deserve the excellent education they provide.

"Very well then, come here tomorrow. Ask the desk student and she'll give you the materials. A person from the advance program will be there to keep watch of you and track time."

I shook her hand.

"Thank you principal Fox," I smiled.

"It's good to know people who strive for knowledge than dealing with brats", she winked at me.

We laughed and I soon left her alone.

During diner time I announced my plan to enter the advance classes. My mom happily agreed, she said that she's proud of me wanting to take a really big step and that whatever college I go will help get in there knowing that I entered an advance program. Adam was the one who I had a hard time to convince. He wanted to have the same advance class as me, but I can't really have him hanging around me all the time and besides if he goes Jake goes and most probably the rest of us will do the same and I won't be able avoid Cabal and concentrate on my studies of course! I told them that advance classes are more expensive than the regular ones, which is probably true and mom was convinced that she can only send one child if it's way expensive. It's hard to be a single parent after all.

"Adam, I know you want to be together for the rest of high school, but your sister was first who said she wanted to do it. Besides, ever since you turned fourteen I let you have your way. I let you live with your fathers relatives and study where ever you are provided that you stay out of trouble and do well in school," she soothed him.

"Don't you think that its time I grant your sister's one big request and not yours?"

He scowled but never said a thing.

After helping mom clean-up for diner, I immediately went to my room and waited for Adam to knock on my door. I took up some book and notes about Math and Science while waiting. English is easy for me and History even more ever since I get these flashes and dreams about the past. Sometimes I feel like I'm cheating in my class, especially on exams, but then again, I can't help it if I know.

It was half past eleven when I realized Adam's not going to knock. Disappointed and feeling a little bad for my brother I tidy up my study table and decided to go for a midnight snack, outside. I replaced my shorts with skinny jeans, grabbed a black cardigan since its becoming chilly, and of course my wallet. I tamed my dark brown hair to a bun. After locking my door I closed my eyes and teleported myself downtown.

I'm really getting a hang of the whole teleport thing and it's really convenient. Maybe instead of riding with Adam I could use it to go to school. I could sleep more with this!

I wonder if Adam can do this as well. I guess I'll ask him when he's not upset anymore, and I'm sure he'll throw a fit when I tell him I did it and practiced. He's very protective of me and mom.

I walked slowly looking at the night life downtown could give. Surprised, I realized that there are plenty of bars around and the occasional convenience store. Restaurants are closed, but some fast food chains run 24/7. I went inside a Seven Eleven store. The man behind the cash register didn't pay attention to me. I roamed around, grabbed some chips, cookie, soda and bottled water. The cash register guy got startled when I placed my purchase in front of him. Apparently he's been listening to loud music that he didn't hear the door open. After paying, I grabbed the bag and walked outside.

"Where to now?" I said a loud.

One thing's for sure, I don't feel like going home or sleepy yet. Going to the park might be dangerous and I might get in trouble if night watchers spot me.

An idea hit me. How about I teleport myself somewhere with a lot of lights and teenagers roaming around? Paris, maybe? I quickly work on my mental picture but got disturbed when I heard a familiar bark. I look back and saw Zephyr's happy face running towards me. He barked hello when he stopped in front of me.

"Hi Zephyr," I said and pet him.

"Where's your owner?"

Zephyr pointed to the boy running to our direction. He was catching his breath before he could say a thing.

"I see you found him, again," he said.

The boy was still short of breathe. I reached for my bottled water and offered it to him. He smiled at me and began draining the bottle.

"Thank you Sky," the boy said with a smile. I'm actually shocked that he got what I mean when I pointed to the sky. My name is a bit unusual after all. I gave him Zephyr's leash.

"Lawrence Sinclair." He reached out his hand.

I shook it, "Sky St. Claire," I smiled.

Lawrence apologized for Zephyr and himself and insisted that he buys me back the water he took. Zephyr and I waited for him outside. He did buy some things and my water.

"Thanks," I said.

"So what is a lady doing roaming around in a very late hour?"

I raised my bag of goodies, "I was hungry."

"No snack at home?" he teased.

"I'm afraid, I already ate them all," I grinned.

Lawrence cocked a light brown brow. In my head I mocked the saying, _don't talk to strangers_, look what I'm doing now. I rolled my eyes. All I can say is, for a stranger he gives of an aura of being harmless and nice, maybe that's the reason why I'm talking and walking with him right now. Maybe it's one of my mojos to tell if someone has ill intentions or not.

"What are you guys doing late at night?" I asked.

I heard him chuckle as we offer each other some snacks.

"He was too restless at home and so we walked. Though I must say, I'm quite surprised when I saw you. I thought you live near the park of our first encounter," he said.

"I'm surprise to see you and Zephyr myself. I thought you two are tourists."

Lawrence laughed.

"Yeah, we get that a lot."

"So you're not tourists then?"

"No, we just moved here a few weeks ago. We live in Highland Woods."

"I live there too!" I giggled.

"So we're practically neighbors then." Lawrence grinned.

"I guess we are, so tell me, why move here?"

"I'm a little tired of Europe."

"Welcome to America then. I'm surprise your parents let you be."

"Well considering that they're rarely around and I behave well, so they let me do as I please."

I chuckled. So he's somewhat of spoiled brat, huh.

"So, do you go to Red Wood Academy?" he asked.

"Yes, I, my brother and our child hood friend actually."

"Ah, yes, of course a brother stays close to his sister," he said.

I cocked a brow.

"All brothers are very protective, yes?"

I nodded. Maybe I'm getting a little paranoid.

"You have siblings?" I asked.

"Not by blood," he admits.

I looked around and realized we're in some place bright and with a lot of teenagers.

"Where are we, Lawrence?"

"Some musician's making a music video here," he pointed to a guy who's preparing a microphone along with people busy with the lights and people.

"I wonder who it is," I silently mused.

"Actually I sort of work with them," he said sheepishly.

"Nice part time. I thought you said that you two just went for a walk?" I looked at Zephyr.

"We really are. I assisted them on the afternoon. I thought when I was outside, why not stop and watch."

One of the workers spotted Lawrence and called for him.

"I guess they need some extra hands," he sighed.

"Do you mind if I go? You can watch the music video making if you stay, Just tell them you're with me," he flashed a Cheshire smile.

"Cool. I'll stick around for a while."

Lawrence then gave me Zephyr and ran for work.

After an hour of waiting, production began. It's the new rising band, Styx. I borrowed their album from a friend before we moved in. For a punk rock band, they sound good with mellow too. Of course, they're all pretty, especially their front man Cole. Every girl got swooned by their music and faces, I'm surprised they we're able to look at their partners convincingly. As soon as the director gave the thumbs up, Styx met with their adoring fans.

Lawrence waved a hand at me.

"Were you swooned?" he teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Very much."

He laughed at me.

"Want to meet the boys?"

"Nah. They're too busy."

Lawrence grabbed my elbow and drags me to where the band was. He did the talking for us, apparently I'm star strucked.

"Sky huh, cute name," their drummer, Zack, flashed a wicked smile.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Can anyone please take picture of us?" one of the twins of the band, Dylan called.

A lot of girls volunteered to do it. I procured my phone and gave it to the girl they picked. She took a picture of me and the band, me, Lawrence and the band and a wacky shot. We thanked the girl who was grinning ear to ear at the boys.

I tapped Lawrence shoulder.

"Hey thanks for the invite."

He smiled at me.

"You're heading out?"

I nodded.

"You, sure? I t's dark and an ungodly hour for a girl to walk alone," he said.

"You're just like my brother," I laughed.

"I know right, a gentle man."

"Yes, a gentle man," I agreed.

"Don't worry I can handle myself," I assured him.

I'm not walking home after all. The band saw me saying good-bye to him.

"Leaving already angel?" Zach asked, his light amber eyes looking at me like I hurt him. I suddenly notice that he looks a little pale, well two of them actually. Him and Dylan, but I didn't dwell on it further.

"Yup. I won't be seen as an angel once I'm caught am I?"

They laughed at me.

Now that I'm really close to them, there is something about their pearly whites that bothers me know. They gave me a hug. Their skins are really cold, not the chilled skin but dead cold. The hairs on the back of my neck rose.

_Could they be vampires?_

"So tell me, you guys vegetarians?" I asked.

Delighted that I finally guessed what they really are, they said "yes" in unison.

"We're not nocturnal too, and we love the beach," Adam, the last member of the band said. I chuckled.

Cole grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles letting me have a feel with his fangs.

"Good-bye pretty angel," he said with a wicked smile plastered on his face.

I blushed for a few good seconds. He chuckled.

"Yeah, bye boys." I laughed.

I walked toward a dark alley, when I was sure that no one's around, I went home.

At home, I stuck a note saying that they should go ahead of me tomorrow and that I'll be going to school with a friend. Then, I quietly crept to my room and re adjusted my alarm clock. It was two in the morning and I'm ready to sleep.

I woke up at seven in the morning. After my morning rituals, I went downstairs to eat breakfast. Mom and Adam already left. After cleaning up I grabbed my things and took the trash out.

"No way," I said laughing. At the opposite end of our street I can see Lawrence. Having realized that we are literally neighbors like he joked before, he waved at me. I locked the doors and walk to him.

"We are literally neighbors huh?" he grinned.

"Weird, I know," I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Want to ride with me?" he asked politely.

"Sure."

"So tell me, have you seen me in school before?"

"Maybe? I started going to school a few weeks ago."

"So you're telling me that you didn't go to school immediately when you arrived? What were you doing?" I arched a brow.

"I was working, and besides when my parents sent a letter to school that I'll be going a few weeks late they didn't complain or anything. Guess that's what you expect from the Academy."

"The Academy and the high profile customers, you know sometimes I wonder if I'm having a class with a prince or a princess."

He opened his garaged door and I saw a black Maserati. My mouth formed an O.

"She's beautiful right?" he nudges my elbows.

"Oh yeah. Let me guess a gift?"

He opened the car door for me.

He chuckled.

"No, I bought this one with my paychecks."

"You know, you're the second person I heard that from," I said.

"Brother?" he asked. I nodded.

"Why is it that you boys always buy cars first?"

"Why is it that you girls shop for clothes first?" he retorted.

"Fair enough," I laughed.

On the road we talked about how we travel so much. He's been to a lot of parts in Europe while I chatted on how sometime I feel like we just randomly pick a country in a globe and move. Students were still in lingering outside when we arrived. Fay spotted me first and pointed me to the others. Adam raised a disapproving brow at me, while Cabal looked a bit angry and suddenly uninterested. Fine, he might find me uninteresting but, what's he angry about? And he's the one who doesn't want to talk.

"Guess the announcement's out," he muttered.

"What announcement?" I asked.

"I thought you knew because you went to school late," he said. "It's a half day today, Parent-Teacher talk," he explained.

"Isn't it a bit too early? And besides as if a lot of parents will come," I pointed out.

"True, but they always do it seriously I heard." He smirked.

"Well, all the Principal told me was that they'll be a meeting for an hour and half, so I came in late."

We finally found a parking slot.

"Thanks for the ride neighbor," I humored. He rolled his eyes.

"Where are you hiding?" he asked.

"Well, I think the principal's office is a good place," I said.

"Ah, yes. No hall patrol's going to look there. Excellent choice, but why?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I think I'll try to have the exam I'm supposed to take by lunch," I explained.

"Oh! You're the one who's taking the late admission for the advance program."

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Principal told me I'll be your timer yesterday afternoon," he grinned.

"This is so weird," I winced.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Lawrence rolled his eyes.

"Come along," he gestured for the door.

I can't help but feel a sense of camaraderie with this guy who was all but a stranger to me a few hours ago. Like my other inklings he feels right.

Lucky for us, we bumped to Mrs. Fox along the way. She happily gave the material to me and Lawrence. She gave him the answer sheets and told him to check my papers so that I can be informed immediately if I pass or not. We nodded and let her go since she was in a hurry. Lawrence and I headed to the library and I began my exam. After a couple of testing hours I finally gave him my paper and crossed my fingers. I really want to get to the advance track. I was quite surprised how fast he checked my papers. The font was not that friendly to the eyes nor was the size. He dropped his red pen and grinned at me.

"Félicitations, Ciel," he said. Congratulations Sky.

I was so happy that it took me a lot of energy not to burst.

He insisted that he treats to some coffee and cake, and that he's hungry anyway and needs a food buddy.

"After this, we go to the Principal's office. Sheryl's probably waiting for us," he explained. I gave him a nod and continued to eat my cheese cake. When the hunger was satiated we returned to campus. Apparently the students decided to do club activities while waiting around. As Lawrence implied, we went and met with Sheryl, principal Fox's secretary and to my surprise my mom was there. Lawrence introduced himself and that he's our neighbor and happily told my mom that I passed. We filled up the necessary papers.

"By the way, why are you here mom?" I asked.

"The principal and I talked for a wee bit. Congrats again honey," she smiled at me clearly proud.

I hugged my mom back.

After paying for the additional fees my mom waved good bye.

"Your mom's really nice," Lawrence complimented.

"Yeah, I'm really lucky."

"Come on let's fix your schedule."

Lawrence entwined his arms with mine and we went on our merry way. I felt more satisfied when my requested schedule was approved. I have to admit, Lawrence was really my rabbit's foot of the day, plus we're full time classmates. He advised me not to squeeze in with the class who doesn't hold late comers and that it will be harder to adjust.

By lunch time we went on our separate ways. I explained to him I'll break the news and why I was riding with a stranger.

"I'm no stranger. We're friends," he pouted.

"I know that, but they don't," I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, you better go. Your brother was giving me _the look_ when we arrived," he humored.

I waited for my brother at their locker room.

"Hey sister," Brad, my brother's team mate grinned.

"Oh! Hey St. Claire you're sister's here!" Joshua yelled.

Jules and I shared a high five.

"You should come in," Jonathan said.

He was leaning at the door naked waist up.

"No thanks boys, I'm good," I flashed a wicked smile.

The football team is a gentle man, despite how big or how nice they look or how playful they can be. They really show respect and the occasional tease.

Adam was smiling at me when he showed up.

I suddenly notice that Adam's a little tan after he came back from the big apple. Huh, little things.

"Back of the father's here!" Brad teased.

They nudge Adam and went on their way.

"Hi. Jake and Cabal?"

I hooked his arms with mine.

"Hey. They went ahead."

We walked forward to the cafeteria.

The speaker box around the campus came to life. The principal has officially cancelled school today. The students are free to go or have some club activities. The halls howled with joy.

It was no surprise that the cafeteria catered to a small number of students, including us. I spilled the beans about the advance track, that I passed and of course Lawrence. To be frank, Fay and Ava were more interested at knowing Lawrence. He is beautiful and mysterious looking. Cabal was more uninterested than ever about the whole enterprise, no jealousy. It still hurts knowing that Uriel and I can't have the same affection anymore.

_What's wrong?_ Adam sent to me telepathically.

_Nothing. A little burned out I guess?_

He smiled and squeezed my hand. It's always so easy being with him.

"I guess this means you guys are off to your teams?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's a good time," Fay said reaching for her pompoms.

"You're going home?" Jake asked.

"Nah. I think I'll stick for a while."

"Text me when you leave," Adam said with a smile.

I nodded. The seven of us dispersed.

Surprised at myself not wanting more shut eyes, I went to the library. One must compliment how hard some students thrive academically. I saw Aggie Jackson and her friends catching up with Science. Aggie and her friends are the type to show off their designer bag and everything. I can't exactly say that they're excess because, they are children of very important people and they're not the only one doing it.

One time I saw her performing a make out with two guys. She was sandwiched in between! Brenda Collins, daughter of Judge Dough Collin's also catching up with the help of someone in my class, Jack Jackson, who's really good at Math.

I grabbed a copy of _Decada '70_ by Lualhati Bautista and sat on the floor. The book is about a family's story during the _Martial Law, _the experience they experienced during demanding times and the change that made them stronger.

Five chapters later, Lawrence appeared and drag me to meet some of our classmates come tomorrow, the shy Holley St. Laurence, the eccentric Peter James and Edward Reynolds.

"Want to come to shades?" Edward asked.

"Um…"

"He means under the trees. We know a nice spot," Holly smiled at me.

'Oh. Sure thing," I smiled back.

Funny how it seems that the whole day is normal. I actually have regular friends now, I'm not doing badly at my studies and I'm still looking good. It was late afternoon when the guys nagged about pizza.

"But it's already half past four," Holley whined.

"Can't we do pizza another day?"

"But we want it now," Peter and Edward said in unison, boys and their stomachs.

"How about we call a delivery? My house?" Lawrence suggested.

The four of us looked at each other, finally someone gave a nod.

I sent a short text to Adam that I was leaving campus.

"Let me call my dad."

Holley grabbed her phone and made a call. After five minutes she emerged from the bushes and we went on our way. Holley took a seat with Peter and Edward. The two might not be twins, but they've become close since Peter moved next door to Edward, or so they told me.

"Your folks not home yet?" Holley asked as we enter Lawrence house.

"I'm a good boy so they let me be," Lawrence said with triumphant grin.

Peter took out a paper and wrote what we want to eat before he starts hitting speed dial to his phone. I suddenly remember to text Adam that I'm at Lawrence's place. We played Wii while waiting for the food to arrive, and continue to play some more when we finished our dinner.

Holley's phone rang.

"It's high time to leave. Thanks for having us Sinclair," Edward smiled. Peter shook hands with Lawrence.

"Hey guys, thanks for the fun," Holley appeared in the living room. I think her father was her caller.

"Peter, can you guys get me to shopping lane?"

"Sure." Peter smiled.

We grabbed our stuff. Lawrence and I looked at them until Peter's car disappeared.

"Thanks for having us," I said.

"We'll be practically hanging around since the five of us are in the same classes."

"See you tomorrow then." I smiled.

"Hi honey, I assume you guys ate, already?" Mom gave me a hug.

"Uh-huh. We had pizza delivered."

"Oh. So he's lives literally opposite to us huh."

"Yeah. We laughed about it this morning. He gave me a ride to school, before you ask how I got to school." Mom smiled.

"I'm glad that you have lots of friends, and sooner this time. You should ask them over sometimes."

I nodded.

"So where's Adam by the way?"

"Oh. He's having one of those boy's night out."

I tried to say something but no words came out, so I just gave mom a nod and went to my room.


	8. Chapter 8

N/A:

Hi guys! So this is another chapter for you

For those of you who have a very protective brother, I think some stuff here might hit you dead on.

Enjoy reading

(Yes, I'm updating two chapters per week)

Night 4

We're in the middle of the forest outside of our community, my whole body aches, I'm practically scratched everywhere and I _stink_.

"Darn it! Remind me again how I agreed chase the damn snakes," Jake whined.

"You didn't. We were not given much of choice," Cain limping beside him.

"Hey, no blaming. You two had a choice, it was to follow or not," Cabal argued.

His shirt is tattered and bloody and he was smirking. Boy it was a surprise when Cain and Cabal asked if they can go with us on our little hunting. I was doubtful they're serious about what they just said since they're pretty much domesticated. They don't like to get in "officially" if things aren't good, but Jake and I am sure wrong. I keep forgetting they're _archangels _too.

"I thought we we're just going to crack some underworlder for information and maybe slash a thing or two. But NO we happily went into a Basilisks' hole after some stupid were-child thought he could hide here," Cain said sarcastically.

"If it's any consolation, the mutt begged for help before he got swallowed whole," I said.

"Lesson learned, don't go jumping into holes," Cabal match me with sarcasm. The four of us finally got out of the cave. Basilisks sure know how to make a hole connected to caves. One of the few answers to missing hikers mysteries.

Cain's phone, a mystery it survived, rang. He took it out with a disdain look on his face. He had to retrieve it in the snake's body.

"I'm not going to put up with this phone. It's dying. Oh, Elaine said we could go to her place to get patched up if we want."

"I'm going home, in a minute," Jake said. He was lying in the grass catching his breath. Cain slumped to a tree.

"You guys still up for something more?" Cabal asked with a tone I'm not sure if I'm comfortable hearing. It's like a siren for something odd or dangerous or a combination of both.

"Will it cut the walking short?" Cain asked.

"Bountiful."

"Let's hear it Andrews," Jake was smirking.

"How about a spell? I know some but it needs a lot of energy to feed off. I tried it myself and its relatively safe," he explained.

"Relatively?" I asked.

"You just need to concentrate where you're going and make sure that that's the only mental picture in your head. If you suddenly remember something then, it might take a lot more time to go back. It's like teleport the scientists talks about. "

The three of us nod in agreement.

After ten minutes of rest we formed a small circle.

"So how do we do this spell of yours Cabal?" Jake asked. Cabal grabbed a dagger from his mission pants and pricked himself.

"First, draw blood and then I'll draw the pattern we need. I'll do it and no one else, since I'm the one who's familiar with it, we don't want some random thing or misspell to happen."

He drew in each wrist a pattern resembling sea tides, going in one direction and in the middle of it a diamond. Satisfied, he drew the patterns in our wrists.

"This diamond represents four energy sources. We'll be using each other's so I suggest you imagine your beds. This will zap you up."

I closed my eyes and imagined Sky's bedroom. I'm sure she'll forgive me for suddenly dropping by, and besides, I need someone to draw healing symbols for me.

A familiar voice gasped and I landed on something comfortable.

"Sweet merciful, what the hell happened to you?!"

Before I could open my eyes someone yanked my arm up, I presume to examine me. I opened my eyes and saw Sky's crimson face. "We went talked to some ware wolf who thought he could out smart us. He ran to a Basilisk's hole and of course he didn't knew some things are already living in it and we chased him," I explained with a smile plastered in my face. Sure pain is such a bitch, but hunting is sure fun. Sky's expression got angrier and then she did something I didn't expect. My sister slapped me hard. I bolted right up.

"Ouch! What the hell? I need healing, not more pain." I touched my cheek. The slash started bleeding again.

"Well, maybe next time you'll think about "pain" when you go charging to something dangerous!" she hissed.

"It's an occupational hazard." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you dare use that reason to me Adam St. Claire! You did it for fun, it's written all over your face."

That I can't argue with. We did it more out of fun than what it should have been. I simply gave her a satisfied grin and said nothing. Clearly it's the wise thing to do, she didn't slap me again. Sky continued to glare at me. She took her cross out and started using the end of the hilt to draw the lines of healing for me using the crystal God gave her along the weapon. I stripped my rag shirt, so she could heal my other injuries as well.

"How's Jake and did you guys teleport or just you?"

"Jake came out better than the four of us and no we did not teleport. We used Cabal's spell."

Sky's crossed leaned harder.

"Yeah, the four us as in: Me, Jake, Cain and Cabal. It was a surprise to us too when Cain and Cabal asked to go hunting with us tonight. And as I said earlier, Cabal was the one who suggested using a spell. It's good one actually. I think I'll read a few grimoire to learn more." I closed my eyes.

I heard her sigh on my back.

"I see," she said.

Sky attached her cross from the rest of her necklace.

"All done."

When I opened my eyes I saw her smile. The dark circles under her eyes are started to look menacing to me. She looked tired and haunted.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired I guess," she gave me a shy smile.

"Nightmares?"

"Still here," she taps her head.

"All though I remember now, I think the nightmares are just bothering me. Do you think a person could have a habit of having nightmares? It's weird sometimes, but I'm sure it will go away later."

I squeezed her shoulder to show my support. She cocked a brow.

"Hmm… Confidence in me, huh? Don't you sometimes think that you're overestimating me?"

I chuckled.

"Like you said, you're tired. Anyone feels down more and say things that are not true."

"Yeah, that is true." She smiled.

"Now, get out of my room. We need to sleep at least eight hours a day you know."

I rolled my eyes at her then grabbed my shirt.

"Night."

I locked my door and crash into bed. This night is different that my usual dreamlessness, I'm dreaming about the days before Lucifer, my best friend, declared war. Back then he was together with my twin. He adored her as much as he can express his feelings for her. Although as the Morning Star, he had a lot of responsibilities and tasks he always goes to where Gabriel goes. Gabriel follows him around to if she can, but it was rare to be seen because of her task. She's like an archivist keeping records and a messenger when God sees it time to let someone know what is to come. I remember her saying to me that it's hard to do her job but feels happy knowing that she can help the Father with His cause. Lucifer always does his best to keep her spirits up when she feels tired. Sometimes I find it odd, his attachment to my sister, or rather his obsession as we knew in the latter. But every time I hear her laugh or see her smile when she's with him I feel ridiculous thinking ill of him and that maybe I'm being protective like my nature dictates. Every pair of twins is really like that with each other. It was a blow to the heart for both of us when things turned wrong. Lucifer tried desperately to get us both to his side, to see that God is greedy for letting no one be completely like him. He was my sister's lover and my friend. I was his best friend, and the one that defeated him. Of course, I'm only a medium of His Holiness for his cause. My twin and I did the best we can to save him. After the things that came to pass we mourned for the loss, healed and moved on. At times I feel like Gabriel still grieves for what happened. She blames herself for not noticing what's happening to Lucifer when they were together before the war.

Sometimes when you feel really deep for someone you don't see their faults as something bad, it just makes them love you more for showing you what they really are. Love can blindside you.

I woke up with my mom banging my door.

'I'm up, Mom!" I said in a voice a little too loud.

"Hurry up or both of us might run late." I opened the door and saw mom's startled expression. Clearly she thought I'm still in bed.

"What do you mean the two of us?" I asked suspiciously about my sister's whereabouts.

"Lawrence was nice enough to ask me if she can ride with him today, again. He's such a sweet boy."

I blinked twice, not sure if I registered what I heard properly. "They look nice together. Are they dating? Because if they are I approve," She said with a shiny smile on her face.

"No they're not dating, he just moved in here. And I wouldn't tell you if they're dating or not." Ok, so my brain did register that the thought.

"Guess that's a no then," she rolled her eyes.

"Hurry up, and grab some breakfast ok?" and then she went to the master's bedroom.

I grab a change of clothes and took a quick shower. After a few and I'm done, not bothered by my tousled hair I quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed some toast and juice. Mom was finishing her coffee, when her phone beeped.

"Honey, you lock the doors before you leave and make sure no window's open. I need to go, I have a meeting."

She kissed me on the cheeks and left. I followed suit after I grabbed a box of Trail Mix bars and some bottled water.

Luckily Mr. Wagner, our History teacher wasn't around so technically I'm not late. He just gave me time to brood.

I admit that I'm not quite sure if I'm fine with Lawrence Sinclair around Sky. He just popped out of nowhere and at a difficult time for her and everyone else. He seems so familiar with her that makes me more suspicious. It's not hard to get use to her, what is hard is to approach her on a continuous basis. Our kind has ways for humans to be in awe and suspicious about us that they either swarm us or stay away from us. Instincts to them I guess, but Sinclair's different. He approached her like a breeze of welcoming wind. He looks really harmless around her, but people still keep a distance with him like they do with us and other special human cases. He intimidates others unapologetically and I have this gut feeling that he's not a good guy. I'm usually not easy to judge people as good or bad, am I being paranoid and over protective?

"So what's bothering you?" Cabal asked, clearly amused.

I haven't notice that we we're huddled up at the back.

"My neighbor," I said frankly.

"Wait. You're Archangel Michael, the general, and a human neighbor's bother you? Did I get it right?" Fay asked mockingly.

I didn't bother to be a smart aleck.

"Oh. So she wasn't kidding when she said _he's your neighbor_," Jake said.

He was trying to stifle his laughter.

"You're being too over protective. She's a girl and he's a nice guy and things happen," Cain injected.

"Don't worry I think you're mistaken about their relationship," Ava said with a knowing smile.

I am not amused on how I'm being regarded as idiotic, protective brother while someone fancies my sister, and clearly I'm not alone. Cabal seems to be bothered to, which is not really a surprise. I do know who my sister dates lifetimes before. I just try not to be nosy and overbearing.

"I don't want to even think about what kind of relationship they're having and I think the only fast relationship they could have built over two or three days is friendship. He just bothers me."

"Well, technically they're acquaintances before we saw them yesterday," Fay said.

"So they've known each other for more than we know?" Jake arched a brow.

He's also amused of my predicament.

"Uh-huh. She met him when she went home after we spent the night at Elaine's place. She told us during a phone conversation. You remember Av?" Fay looked at Ava.

"Oh, yes. Now I remember. I guess after that incident they keep on bumping each other and now are friends." Ava shrugs.

That makes me more suspicious. I could see Cabal trying to look calmed and not upset and frankly, he's failing the upset part.

"That makes me more suspicious of the guy. He popped out of nowhere in a bad time for Sky and some whack killer. And I'm not sure if she's safe with him," I whined like any brother does.

"Okay, so maybe he's mysterious and just suddenly came. Sure his timing sucks at the moment, but I think you need to give him a chance if he likes her," Cain spoke.

"Like I said, she's a girl and he's a guy and _things happen_. And besides, she needs a good boyfriend, and maybe that will change her moods to good ones more than she needs. She has a reckless streak remember? Maybe with him around she'll be less reckless. Drama's been in her back lately," Fay said.

"I agree about Sinclair feeling a little off. Have you seen him with others yet? It's like his theirs to serve. An unusual type of charming," Cabal said.

He's not happy how Fay stressed out how my sister needs a boyfriend.

"Oh please, you're just jealous he makes her laugh than annoyed. I couldn't blame her for annoyed. You're just a lion going territorial and one who doesn't want to talk," Ava rolled her eyes.

We were stupefied on how casual she waved the subject. For a moment I thought Cabal showed genuine embarrassment, but he quickly replaced it with calm and calculating.

"I am not jealous for something I'm not losing-"

"Sure about the losing part?" Fay asked with a smile.

He shot Fay a look and she laughed.

"As I was saying, for a human he feels a little off. I can't explain it, but I think his something else. I agree with Adam about being suspicious."

I heard Ava chuckled.

"Well, I'm sure he's not a vampire, too much color in him and his fangs aren't vampire fangs," Cain provided.

"Maybe he's one of those day loving vampires? Or maybe a wolf? Wolves do look more human compared to others, except vampires." Jake said.

"Fairies?" He offered.

"Nope. Definitely not fairies, If he is then he's really good," Fay said absentmindedly while texting.

"How would you know if he's not a fairy?" Jake asked.

She put her phone down and rolled her sleeves up and pointed to what looks like dragonfly wings.

"See this tattoo? It tells me if a fairy's around. I had it re-made over the weekend," she explained.

"Ok, so you have a fairy detector, why not add vampires and werewolves?" Jake asked mockingly.

She smiled.

"Because I haven't remembered what they look like yet, if I had seen them. I do remember fairies bothering me during Renaissance when I was posing for Leonardo da Vinci. They were sooo infatuated with him. So I asked someone to give me some warning when they're around. Maybe he's an angel? " She said.

"Has anyone seen him before?" Cabal asked.

There was a moment of silence before we said "no" in unison. A few students looked back at us. Fay waved at the guys, while Jake grinned. For them who are sort of together, they don't have jealousy issues and they're both flirtatious.

"So maybe, we haven't seen him yet. That can happen. We don't know every angel who went with us, only the ones we fought with and wish to be known by us," Ava argued.

"Why are you defending this guy?" Cabal asked.

"Because, I just know. I'm not sure if I met him or passed around the same street with him. Things like that happens brother." She rolled her eyes.

"And besides, I'm not a jealous territorial prick unlike some people are," Ava snickered.

We tried not smile about the other issue, except for Fay of course. Cabal said nothing in defense, a good move not to dig his own grave.

"Please tell me you don't want to look up at this guy, if he's trouble we'll know, and she's too smart of a cookie to be tricked," Jake complained.

Now that he mentioned it, I started thinking of excuses to do so. I cracked a smile.

"I'm thinking about it."

He mock punched my left right shoulder.

"Yep. You are _way over protective. _How about we shut up and suck it up, eh? We might potentially _do something_," he said. "Why Froste are you trying to talk about feelings?" I mocked. "I'm the sensitive one remember?" he cracked a grin.

"While I enjoy the by-play we're all having," Cain interrupted, "Why don't you" he pointed a finger at me, "just ask her about him? Maybe she'll get a bit upset and complain about you being nosy and way to over protective, but at least she might answer you when she's done chewing you."

I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out. "Look at what we're doing; we're making unnecessary drama over a guy who might like Sky. All the drama leads to her, no wonder she feels more tired with unwanted fussing, honestly," Cain pointed out.

"We should listen to him, no wonder she won't talk to us about _the important stuff_," Ava pointed out.

"You know what? This entire All about Sky stuff is pissing me off. She can perfectly handle herself and knows when to call for help, and I'm going to call her now, so this issue ends." Fay grabbed her phone and did what she does best, being a friend who asks a lot.

"Wait, don't call her, she's having classes," Cabal protested. She dropped the call.

"I'll text her then."

That she did. Her phone beeped.

"See." Fay showed us the text.

_Phone: Are you and Lawrence dating?_

_Sky: NO. We're just friends. Y?_

_Phone: A lot from our class giving off gossip._

_Sky: Haha! They'll get tired sooner or later._

"We're just friends," Fay quoted.

"Fine, I'll shut up and suck it up for a while until I remember him or he does something weird," I said.

Well at least I know what those two are, and clearly I'm not the only one who's planning to do nothing.

While doing my painting in class, Sky gave a telepathic knock. I put my brush down and pretended thinking about the painting.

"_Yes?" I asked. _

"_Did you ask Fay to text me a while ago, about LAWE?" She sounded calm. _

"_Lawe huh? Don't worry I didn't ask her to text you about him." _

_At least in the mental plane she can't tell if I'm lying. _

"_Lawe for Lawrence, right?" I asked, changing the subject. "Yes. Lawrence Sinclair, our neighbor. Don't worry Adam. I know what I'm doing." _

_I could feel her rolling her eyes at me. _

"_Are you rolling your eyes at me?" I can't help but mused. "Why, yes, yes I am. Stop being over protective and leave him be. He's just a boy who happens to be my friend whom I met first and spend most of the time since we're classmates and the two, no three no seven of us are not. Put your hair on, okay?" _

_I pouted. _

_I still have this gut feeling that he's something different. "Fine." And with that we left our conversation._

"Is there something wrong Mr. St. Claire?" Ms. Cummings asked.

"It's nothing, I'm just thinking about the colors."

"It's going smoothly. Unless you want to make it more dramatic then you should use dark or bolder colors."

I gave a nod.

We decided to go to the bistro outside school. I texted my sister the place's name so she could follow. She got held up by her class, and "Lawe" will be driving her to the place. Cabal said he has a book overdue so she's going to catch up as well.

"They're taking too long. Let's order already," Jake eyed the waitress looking at our table.

"I'll have seafood risotto," Fay said to the waitress.

"Risotto alla Pescatora, Panini and two slices of Crostata please," Ava said politely to the waitress whose wits got halved when Cain caught her looking.

"Ciriola with selection of cheese and olives," Cain said. "Capricciosa Pizza good for six and mushroom Raveoli, and a pitcher of bottomless ice tea," Jake finished.

We had a hard time looking for an authentic Italian bistro so we eat well every time we come around.

Sky arrived before we could even start eating.

"And a pistachio strawberry gelato," I asked the waitress. "Would you like it for later?" she asked me with a smile a little too friendly.

"Yes. Thank You," I smiled.

"Sorry I'm late." Sky sat beside me and Jake.

"The croon won't let us leave."

"So where are your new friends?" Fay inquired.

Sky rolled her eyes.

"If you're talking about Lawe, then he's having lunch with Holly, Edward and Peter. Yes they're nice but a little eccentric though," she offered.

"So when will you decide to share them?"

"Um. Maybe when you feel like it?" My sister grinned.

"Oh, you haven't accidentally bumped into Cabal, making him the reason you're late right?"

"Cabal's not eating with us? No I haven't seen him yet," Sky said innocently.

She grabbed her fork and speared into her plate.


	9. Chapter 9

N/A:

Today, I'll be introducing another male character. He's a descendant of a group of people whom Sky and Lawe helped a few lives back. And finally, another glimpse of Sky's memory and a very interesting secret would be revealed. Stay tune!

Day 5

I took out my phone and sent a quick text to Cabal asking him to meet me before we head out for lunch. I wanted to return his CDs to him, I just keep on forgetting. As soon as the bell rang I got off my seat and grabbed my things.

"Can we guys meet at the parking lot? I just have to return a few CDs to my brother's friend before we go," I asked nicely. Lawe was nice enough in agreeing to drive me to the place my brother texted me. It would have been a nice walk since the weather's not that bad, but Lawe insisted since they're heading out to another café not far from the place I'm heading.

"Sure thing," Lawe said.

"I'll just grab some stuff from my locker," Holly said.

The hallway to their building was like a ghost town. Not a single student or teacher was around. Cabal was leaning casually on to his locker looking up the window. He looks so beautiful even from a far. I sighed.

Darn, I'm still not over him, which just sucks.

Cabal suddenly turned his head at my direction and looked at me with those marvelous eyes of his that always entice me to not look away and drown. I suddenly feel warm and nervous wearing my black short sleeved blouse. This will be our first real conversation after the incident. If you don't count the trinkets I've been receiving lately. I just wish he would just talk to me.

"Hi," I said feeling shy.

Hello." Cabal smiled.

I can't stop looking at him, and I need to speak!

"So what is it about?" he asked.

I managed to put my thoughts back together.

"I wanted to return to you," I reached for the CDs and handed them to him,

"These."

"Oh," he sound disappointed.

"So they were at your place after all. You can keep them." He gently pushed them back to me his disappointed suddenly vanished.

I frowned.

"No, these are yours, it not right. I'm sorry it took me a while to return them, I keep forgetting since-"

I couldn't say since I'm avoiding you in his face.

"You're avoiding me," he completed.

"No, I'm not avoiding you. You're avoiding _me_. But that's not the issue right now, here take them."

Cabal looked at me for a while and took the CDs. He opened his locker and placed them there.

"You're lying," he accused.

I feigned my innocence.

"Lying? I'm really sorry I keep forgetting to return them."

I tried not to sound or feel annoyed. I just don't have the right. "No, that was just an effect. You're lying about not avoiding me," he clarified.

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay fine, I admit I'm avoiding you a little. But how do you expect me to react? Like nothing happened? You're the one who doesn't want to talk remember? I've tried but you keep on ignoring me, and I don't even know if you want to be my friend" I said, honestly confused and irritated at the same time.

It's really awkward for both of us, at first I tried talking to him casually, that at least we could be friends. And then, one day, we just started not talking when not spoken to. He placed his hands at each side so I wouldn't be able to escape him.

"I wouldn't be saying the truth if I said that I didn't expect you to not avoid me. That's what I wanted you to do. I wanted to sort out the things in my head and what I'm going to do with you."

He wanted space and he didn't just say? What?

Cabal placed his forehead against mine. I closed my eyes. It was all I could do to stop myself from voicing how stupid he was.

"Say something," he said softly.

I took a long cleansing breathe.

"What you did was seriously stupid! Why didn't you just say in the first place?"

He was silent for a moment.

"I didn't tell you because you already look overwhelmed and lost when we're all together, and that I can't help but feel overprotective when you're hurting yourself. And don't deny it, by not sharing what you know you deny _me_ to protect and help you. I was looking out for you," he said a little irritated.

That certainly shut me up. I don't know what to say to that but now I can see his point. We would eventually started fighting more if we didn't kept our distance for a while, and we'll be both toxic to each other.

He cupped my cheeks. It was hard to keep my eyes close knowing that when I open them I'll see him first and how he feels.

"I am so sorry. I'm sorry if I'm hurting you," I said quietly.

I can't look at him in the eyes because I feel sad and a bit angry at myself for denying him something that was his. I know I'm being unfair by staying secretive and I'm also putting them in constant alertness that's not healthy to anyone.

Cabal raised my chin up so I could meet his eyes.

He looked at me with sad eyes, and now I think I understand why his eyes are a little sad all the time. While loving me makes him feel great it also hurts him that I'm not entirely honest with him. He thinks that I don't trust him, but I do.

"I know. How about you promise me that I'll be the first one you run to when you feel like you need help and that I'll be the first to know about your story?"

I laughed a little.

He chuckled.

"I'm waiting," he prompted.

"Okay, I promise. I trust you."

Cabal kissed the top of my head before released me.

We started walking.

"How's memory lane coming along?" he inquired.

"I'm almost at the finish line. Sometimes I wonder to myself if what I see is an actual dream or remember things happen or I'm just being paranoid," I humored.

"Mind sharing a bit of the madness?"

"I'll do that when I'm finish," I smirked, remembering the promise I've just made.

"So, you want to ride with me?" Cabal asked.

I wanted to say yes, but I can't.

"No thanks. Lawe's driving me to the place," I smiled sheepishly.

"It's Lawe now? You two are always together, and from what I heard this morning, for a while now." He regarded my friend darkly.

I knew it, they we're talking about him when Fay texted me.

"Hey, trust me okay?" I asked.

"I know you guys don't like him yet but I promise you that he's harmless. And you better not hurt him. I think he's a very close friend even before. I keep having flashes of him helping me around," I declared, telling him more than my brother about Lawe's actual relationship with me.

He was silent for a moment and so I took the liberty of changing the mood to a lighter one.

"It's a contradiction of what I call him. Some calls him Sin. You should see him argue, and Sin because our last name sounds identical. Funny isn't it?"

I try to make his mood lighter.

"I still don't like him. There's something wrong about him that I can't quite point and I don't like it when you go looking like long time mates and being affectionate all of the sudden."

I bit my inner cheek so that I won't start laughing at him being jealous. He could be so possessive sometimes. And although I don't like negative stuff I revel in the fact that he wants if not all then most of my affection directed to him. It's sort of cute on my perspective actually.

I kissed his cheeks.

"You're being silly."

He opened the door for me.

I can see a hint of a blush on his cheeks. He looks adorable.

"That's rude to him. Just be nice to him okay?"

"Fine."

"Can I ask something?"

Cabal arched a brow.

"Does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend, _again_?"

I placed a heavy emphasis on the again part knowing the deep humor about it.

"Don't you dare forget it," He said grinning cheekily.

"Oh, and by the way? They already know about us. They have for a long time actually," he said casually.

"We suck at hiding huh?" I humored.

"Well, yes, especially when we keep snogging when we think they're not looking, but I actually told them." Cabal shrugged.

I laughed.

Oh well, so much for having a secret relationship.

Suddenly I see Lawe panting.

"Oh, good. I just got in time," he said.

"Lawe?" I asked.

He looked like he ran.

"I just returned a book before it got over due."

He straightened up, ignoring Cabal.

"You ready to go?" he asked me.

"Yeah, but before that I'd like you to meet Cabal, the friend of my brother's I was talking to you guys about a while ago" Lawe turned to where Cabal is and extended his hand.

"Hi. I'm Lawrence Sinclair."

Cabal shook his hand, something I thank for.

"I'm Cabal Andrews, nice to meet you." He said dryly.

"I'll see in a while Sky."

He left first.

When he was two cars away, Lawe put his hand around my shoulders,

"All better, Ciel?"

"I'm glad really, but next time? Can you please tell your boyfriend not to look like a pissed lion ready to jump me?"

I gasped when I saw a glimpse of what he said. My heart started beating fast. I just hope my cheeks are not betraying me by turning red.

Lawe was clearly amused.

"Don't worry he won't jump. Come on, I'm hungry."

He chuckled.

"If you say so, but I swear I don't know who glares better, him or your brother."

Peter waved at us, urging us to hurry.

The car stopped a few pick nick table away to where the others were seated to.

"Thanks again Lawe,"

I removed my seatbelt.

"No problem. Are you sure you don't want a pick up later?" he humored.

I rolled my eye as I got out of his car.

"I'll survive. Now go before my Adam see's your car and then see you _again_."

"I'll bring something to cheer you up later," he said.

"You're too sweet. You don't have to, just make it out alive," I humored.

He drove away.

I turned around and saw Adam ordering something from the waitress.

"Sorry I'm late."

I took the space between my brother and Jake.

"The croon won't let us leave," I lied.

Fay asked me a few questions and if I've "accidentally" bumped into Cabal. I said no, because it wasn't really accidental. I'm surprise he's not yet here since he left first.

"So, girls' night out this Saturday?" Ava asked.

I took a bite at my brother's pizza. I groaned.

"Thank you Italy", I said very satisfied at the authenticity of what I'm chewing.

Ava snapped her fingers.

"Hey, pay attention. I rarely do the asking."

After drinking the drink Adam offered I finally sigh.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

I don't have a pretty memory of our first girl's night out, and so did they. I still doubt they're sure of what we're about to do. "Don't worry, we're doing "domesticated stuff" at her place," Ava pointed to a grinning Fay.

"That makes me worry even more," I humored.

Fay threw a tiny piece of bread.

"Hey watch it! A lot of people are starving!" I said trying to sound scandalized.

"Don't worry, I promise to be a very domesticated girl. I'll teach you to bake cookies and stuff."

I looked at Cain, who seems affronted by the mental picture his sister painted.

"You okay with that?" I raised a brow.

Cain gave me a Cheshire smile, "Don't worry. I happen to have plans with Elaine and I won't be back by Sunday afternoon."

I giggled.

"Sure, lets bake cookies and stuff", I replied.

Adam forked his way to my ravioli.

Cabal arrived.

"Sorry, I'm late. The line was long," he smiled apologetically. He took a seat next to Ava.

"Risotto alla Pescatora for you," Ava said as she pushed the food to his direction.

"My favorite."

Cabals peck her cheeks.

The boys started talking about the basilisk and the dangerous "future" things they plan on doing. Yes, the four of them actually don't have qualms about dangerous hobbies, not surprising, and they accuse _me _of having a reckless streak.

After devouring my favorite ice cream, that Adam so graciously ordered, I hopped in his car. Fay raised a brow at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're boyfriend not picking you up?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Lawe is NOT my boyfriend, he's my _boy friend, so for the love of- things, don't bother him._"

I eyed my brother.

"Besides, why would he do that?" I argued.

"Hmm… because, his English and a gentleman?" Fay said with a grin.

Weekdays passed like a breeze. We had projects, exams, yada yada yada, somewhere really hard yada yada yada. The only good thing happed was Cabal and I didn't see each other. I had lunch with Holly and the boys, which made Adam, glare every lunch. It's going to happen sooner or later anyway since we have different classes, except Physical Education. If glares could kill, he already eviscerated the boys. He's nice with girls, and _too nice_ to Holly. It's fun to poke around with the "it's none of your business" and the "No-means-end-of-discussion" stuff. Heh.

I took out a black fit shirt and my black exercise pants with matching white and blue sneakers and did a loose braid with my hair. Mom isn't up yet so I took the liberty of sticking a note to the fridge telling her I'm with Lawe. He said he knows a place to do good work outs. He even had the humor to ask if my brother wants to _join the fun_. I grabbed my body bag and was about to head out when Adam came down the stairs. He was wearing a fit black shirt that snugs around him like silk and grey exercise pants.

"I'm coming," he said in a flat tone.

"Excuse me?" I feign innocence.

This is one of the reasons why I didn't invite him; he's very protective specially me and mom and the fact that he's out most of the night doing hunter business.

"Don't worry I won't bite his head off. I overheard when he phoned mom last night, so that she won't worry when you come home by lunch or later." He rolled his eyes, a phantom smile on his lips.

"Fine. Adam, just please be nice to the guy. He's really nice, and he even asked for permission from _mom._ Do you have any idea what happy hippy thoughts she's having? The woman will interrogate me when we come back!" I groaned.

He opened the door before Lawe could actually knock. "Good morning,"

Lawe opened his arms. I hug him in response.

"Good morning, so where's the place?" I asked.

He looked at Adam, "somewhere in the park."

"Let's jog then," Adam said with a smirk.

I can sense Lawe being humored by how bossy my brother is. Why do I have a feeling that there's a coming testerone overdrive?

We reached the park panting, really hard.

"Can we please just walk to the place?" I asked, irritated.

We all but ran when they suddenly got all competitive. It would have been nice if someone actually said something, but noooo, all I had was a chuckle and then they started running! And the park's freaking far!

Lawe gave a nod, he's clearly amused. Maybe I should bruise their pretty smug faces later. We reached the place after a few turns. Some had exercise mats laid to the ground while others just did their spar on the ground. Some are dressed in uniforms, but most of the people are dressed like us. Some girls are wearing sports bra and short fitted shorts, barefoot.

"I can't believe we live here longer than you, and have not seen this," my brother said, already starting his stretching.

I followed suit.

"Nah, my co-worker told me about it."

A brawny guy waved at Lawe, we walked to him.

"Rick, these are my neighbors, Sky and Adam St. Claire," he introduced.

I extended a hand, "hello."

He shook my hand, "another miss I see, hoping to break some girly bones?" he asked.

I giggled.

"Not really, just a nice spar."

Adam smiled.

"She's very frustrated lately," he said.

Rick grinned.

"I'll show you around," he said.

Rick introduced us around first before the spar while Lawe was greeting his friends.

"So, what kind of martial arts you do?" Rachel eyed my brother.

"We like to mix moves from here and there," my brother replied.

After a few more over friendly attention my brother got we separated. It's best not to see each other. Some of the girls, who's looking at my brother a little too friendly, invited me to spar. Lots of them got really pissed when I put them on their asses._ Adam's not the only one who's very protective_. And I played nice since I didn't hit their pretty faces for trying to fish and being cocky.

"Nice moves," a cute Chinese boy said after I bowed to another girl.

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

"Do you mind?" He asked.

"As long as you won't whine when I kick your arse."

"Cheeky, that's cute. I'm Zen by the way."

He took my almost healed knuckles to his lips.

"Sky, nice to spar with you."

He gave me a smile that made me a little off balance and then went to the opposite side.

I brush off the feeling and bowed. Adrenaline keeps singing on my veins. He didn't waste his time to play nice. I was slammed to the ground immediately. I stopped him just in time before he could manage to break my wrists. _He blatantly tried to hurt me._ I kicked his guts without holding back. Sadly he caught my foot and twisted my ankle.

"Christ that hurts," I said under my breath and Zen chuckled. Clearly he knows what I am and thus have no compunction of making it easy.

Limping a little, I went for his jugular. He dodged my punches easily, which irritates me more. Who the hell is this guy? "Honestly?" he mocked and with that I light up.

I gave him a round house and hit his spine-hard, and then _I _broke his wrists. He elbowed me and I rolled away. White spots pricked my vision. I looked up just in time to see him spit blood and cover it with dirt. I charge head first; he almost did a good job at making me miss, too bad for him I managed to lock my arm with his right so we both slammed breaking a few bones in the process.

"You're really not kidding about you putting me on my arse huh?" he humored.

I giggled a little.

"Don't want to disappoint you dear."

Without warning I started having a flash.

_In the memory I was riding my battle horse charging a Chinese general clad in red. He had this smug expression that means I'm in deep trouble. Spears and arrows rained down on us, killing a lot of my charges. _

"_Hell, he has demons with him!" _

_Abbadon turned the air blue with a string of bad language. _

"_We need to keep them here, so the others could fly away with it." _

_I stabbed the assailant to my left. The sky dragons agreed to help us hide the protectors of the grail by flying them to different places, not even we know. It's for the best if very few er-dragons, angels and humans knew what they're running away with. Abbadon and I fought for three days and three nights together of what's left with our men, Each and every one of them strong, fierce, and driven to protect. The brutal dance of death ended when Abbadon beheaded the general. I died after three days with fever, but before death could take me Abbadon showed me a wooden symbol of four dragons lock to each other creating an intricate knot. _

"_Remember this. It'll lead you to what we hid, should we not meet or when fate delays us. Rest my friend." With those words I bid my final good night._

Reality literally kicked in after I suck a breath. Zen kicked my midriff. I kicked his ribs in retaliation knocked him flat on his back. My left fist directed to his jugular.

"I yield," he said panting.

Our gazes locked. Who or what the hell is this guy? What we did to each other would normally kill _anyone_.

I took his hands and helped him get up. I'm sure he won't be walking straight for a while. I let his hands go, and he slump into me.

"I'm looking for Zai Zhou, or rather, whoever is he is now," he whispered.

I took a deep breath, not because of irritation but I actually needed it, my midriff hurts like hell.

"I don't know who you're looking for." I hung his left arm to my shoulders.

"Don't pretend An Hong. You might have reincarnated but you're eerie blue gray eyes gives you away and the energy surrounding you like an armor. Our people are disappearing, it's time to unearth. Hurry, I'll wait for you two here the next weekend," he said in Chinese.

Zen kissed my cheek, "Thanks, I'm okay now."

He walked away with a grin and like I didn't break his bones.

"Hell," I said quietly.

I grabbed my stuff and started looking for Adam and Lawe.

Chinese sure has a good memory. Whoever Zen is, he knows about Abbadon and my time in China. All I have to do now is figure out who's who and who to trust with the stuff in my head.


	10. Chapter 10

Night 5

After having a nice rough bout with Rick, he got replace by, surprise, surprise, Lawrence Sinclair himself. I'm positive he's the one with the dog who gave a _friendly warning_ the last time he disappeared to a corner, all that's left is to figure out _who _he really is. My hand immediately went for his jugular, which he efficiently blocked.

"And here I thought you want to have answers and not me being dead," Lawrence said.

I side kicked his hips making him fall.

"Now, now, I promised not to rip your head off, so talk."

The man all but grinned at me, and the next thing I know was that I'm lying on my side, my chest hurting like a bitch. I glared at him and he shrugs. As soon as I manage to get on my feet, I found myself back to the ground when he kicked me, good enough that I was able to grab his arm and I was able to slam him along. I'm sure his left shoulder muscles are _very, very painful._ I gave him a left hook, and he staggers.

"Come on, fight back," I complained.

I'm sure he's better than this. I tried to punch his jaw. He stopped it in the middle and dislocated my shoulders. Lawrence wanted them all but paralyzed. Sure we could regenerate, but the time depends on how severe they are. I elbowed his ribs and then kicked him back. It's good to see that despite the lack of feelings on my shoulders, that I did good damage to him.

"She's watching you know, you need to keep your word now," Lawrence said.

He managed to go behind my back and kicked me from behind. For a second, I saw nothing but white. He held my wrists.

"I'm her shadow, her partner," he said while I struggle.

"No," I protest.

"I'm her partner."

I freed myself before someone could call the shots. I managed to evade his jabs, making my healing faster.

"Being her twin, doesn't mean you're his partner Michael you now that," he said.

And it was a pain in the ass knowing it too. Lawrence executed a side kick, which I caught it with my own. I punched his other shoulder and got myself flipped.

"Who and what exactly are you?"

I kicked his guts when he tried to pin my almost healed shoulders.

"You already have your suspicions," Lawrence replied.

Yes I already have, but none of them good if my suspicions are right. He's either an angel or worst- a fallen of the worst kind.

I took advantage of his opening and kicked him hard enough to make him go on his knees, and pose ready to strike his carotenoid. He chuckled.

"Yield."

I let him go.

"You can't separate us once we see each other. I'm her partner like your partnership with Raguel, trouble mates," he said in such a thin whisper that I almost didn't catch it.

He walked straight to Sky who was holding towels and drinks with a grin.

Not for the first time, I let the haunting question go, just what does my sister do?


	11. Chapter 11

Day 6

"Sorry, I forgot some stuff. Feel at home," Ava said when she opened her door. I gave her a shrug and followed.

I never noticed the paintings hanging when I first got here, so instead of going to Ava's room I admired the paintings instead. From a distance I can hear someone singing to the tune of a guitar, probably Cabal. I did my best not to make a sound, I don't want to interrupt him, and he has a nice voice. I saw a landscape of a nice view on my right, whoever did them was good. Looking at it makes you feel like the sunlight's extending to you and the wind playing with your hair.

"Found something interesting?" I jumped.

Cabal laughed as he got me where he wants me to, in his arms.

"Boo."

"Very amusing," I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you keep on popping out of nowhere anyway?" I asked.

"Well, this is my home so I can pop out wherever and whenever I please," he said haughtily.

"Cabal, stop annoying her," Ava said.

"I'm about to finish," she called out.

He raised a brow.

"Am I annoying you?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"If you're annoying me then my face will be like this," I made a face off someone about to strangle someone while laughing and then chock in the process.

"Now am I making that face?" I raised a brow myself.

He smirked, "touché".

I looked at the painting again.

"Sicily 1857, nice painting by the way," I said.

"How?" he asked.

"Um, is it Ava's then or you just bought it?" I asked.

"Sure, I paint at times when I feel like it. How?" he repeat the question.

"Elaborate," I said, honestly confuse about the question.

He rolled his eyes.

"How do you know about the place?" he pointed to the painting.

Oh.

"Well, I always walk by."

_Actually that's a spot where Abaddon and I chat._ I gave him a playful grin.

"Didn't see anybody, so I took a few naps under the nice big tree too."

"Ah, one of those times we missed," he nodded somberly. "Done!" Ava shouted.

Soon enough she was by my side tugging me along.

"Later," I said. Cabal smiled, "See you."

The drive to Fay's didn't take that long considering how Ava drives like a maniac. Is there some rule that angels need to drive like mad men? Even Lawe drives like a maniac.

"Welcome, ladies."

Fay gave us a hug.

"Ready to do "fun domesticated stuff"?" She asked a Cheshire grin on his face.

_Uh-oh_.

"Yes…?"

I looked at Ava and she was smiling as well. Fay's house is a glass house. Well, the kind of glass that you see in interrogation rooms only stronger to be precise. You can't see them, but they can certainly see you.

We dropped our packs in her Schick black, white and neon yellow colored room, a classy mini chandelier for lights.

"So what horrid domestication are we up to?" I asked.

Ava shook her bag and drop the weapons go. Crosses, a bunch of liquid thingys I'm not sure I want to know, moonstones and daggers.

"We're going hunting," Fay said in a smug tone.

"A few friends of mine need some addition to their rouge trips," she explained.

"Isn't that dangerous?" I asked.

"Well, we need more life battle practice, and by _we_, we mean you. No offenses but you're a little rusty from what we saw the last time, and it's going to be fun."

My eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

Well, I'm sorry if I'm rusty. Fay glared at me.

"What she's trying to say is that, maybe a little more combat will help us. Who said the boys' the only ones who can have fun right?" Ava said playfully.

"Right, thanks," I smirked.

"We didn't do it for you. Ava thought that you're staying at home too much that its frying your brain," Fay snipped.

I just nod_, though technically I'm not always staying at home._ "So your friends…" I trailed.

"Coven vampires, they find it amusing and useful with us around to track their rouges," Fay explained.

"Though you might want to keep any vampire jokes to yourself first, they don't appreciate sarcasm at first sight," Ava said. "And, no werewolf jokes too, sure they're enemies but when it comes to trouble they can magically tolerate each other, besides wolves might hear you. You won't appreciate a bunch of them when they're upset," Fay added.

I nodded.

Fay lend me some "mission pants" as they call it. They're basically charcoal black, really light and durable, lots of pockets and straps, though they're longer since she's 5'8".

"Do you mind if I cut the excess?" I asked a pair of sheers at hand.

"Sure, you cut them they're yours."

"Thanks."

After a few cuts and stitches the pants and I got along, I changed into a blank tank top and my favorite boots.

"Here," Fay handed me a box full of what looks like daggers made out of something else.

"You should ask Adam to lend you some stuff," Ava said.

"All you have is your cross. It's nice to be armed too as you know."

"Actually I left my gear at home, been secretly stashing stuff." I smiled sheepishly. I did a loose braid hair style.

I do like collecting misericord daggers and stilettos. Mum doesn't mind the occasional stone buying, but she did flip when my cutlass arrived. After my proverbial gutting she sold them to someone. It was a pain in the ass finding it and coaxing the collector who bought it to sell it to me.

"What do you have now?" Fay asked.

"I got a nice bracelet and my cross." I lift my right arm to show my bracelet. I got a nice moon stone, selenite, and a good amazonite, healing, power and stamina accessorized into one.

"They look nice," Ava said.

"Thanks, I made them."

"R&R ladies," a vampire suddenly appeared at the Fay's door.

"That's Jonas, head vamp of this place," Fay introduced. "Come in."

"Hello," I greeted.

He took my hand and planted a butterfly kiss.

"A pleasure to meet such lovely creatures."

He smiled at me decadently.

Vampires do look more irresistible as they age. Jonas looks like a sex god. a beautiful tan skin that makes girls curious if he's tan all over, green eyes, GQ tousled hair and a wicked look that promises a lot that can become a girl's dream, correction, he looks like a girls fantasy come to life.

Ava handed me a misericord dagger.

"Cabal's, keep it. I'm sure he doesn't even notice I took one," she gave me a mischievous grin and here I thought she's the pure one.

I slid it inside a secret sheath on my side.

Fay locked up the back door.

"So, we're ridding with you?" I looked at Jonas.

"No honey, we're using lay lines to go there," he explained. "And where's _"there"_?" I pressed.

"LA. Bar 107."

Wow, I'm going to LA using lay lines.

"So, you have a lay line at your back yard huh," I said.

"Told you, domesticated stuff." Fay smiled sweetly.

We walked toward their oak tree. "Hold hands," she instructed. Fay went through the tree. In a blink of an eye we're at the said bar's back.

"Listen up ladies this is our rouge for tonight," Jonas showed us a picture of a boy with ash blond hair, emerald green eyes and a black dragon tattoo crawling from his chin to his forehead. It made him look fiercer, a boy who looks like a taming challenge for any girl, whether rough or innocent.

"This is Troy McDonald, he decided that he's better off without us and went on a killing spree. He tears the body apart and likes to leave black and white feathers for a signature. His favorite place is either a bar or a pub. He left his friend half dead near one of our safe houses and told him where he'll go next," he briefed us.

"In other words power bloated and stupid," Fay said.

"Yes, a friend of mine confirmed that he's been frequently going in here, that's how we confirmed the information. In human terms, he's a psychopath so it's best to be careful."

"What about the humans tonight?" I asked.

I don't like where the plan didn't mention them, they're just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Uh, we have a warlock friend who can help with the mind mumbo jumbo and healing. Whoever gets turned will be part of my coven."

"Shouldn't they be part of the LA coven?" I asked.

"Not necessarily according to coven law. One of mine went rouge, so whoever he turns becomes mine, LA coven decided to help since it's their turf," Jonas said with regret coloring his tone.

Being coven master is never easy. It hurts him more because execution falls to him or to one of his generals.

A Goth girl suddenly opened the back door.

"Come on," she said impatiently.

"My lieutenant, Marie," Jonas introduced.

"Her annoyed girlfriend," she corrected.

Jonas chuckled.

We went in, and I never thought that tonight could change what I'll be doing in the not so distant future.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:**

Hi, guys! So I haven't posted for a week and I apologize. I had my exams last week (-.-v)

I hope you had a nice Halloween!

So, here's my new batch of new chapters Enjoy!

(Feed backs and comments are much welcomed And if you feel like hitting the follow story button, go for it!)

Night 6

"See you guys tomorrow," Sky said before she closed the front door.

Sky, Ava and the "very charming" Fay will spend the night doing "domesticated stuff", I snort in my head.

_Yeah, right._

I grabbed my jacket and head for the door.

"I'm out."

I got in my car and felt it came purring to life, and then I sped away.

I stopped by the gas station when my phone rang,

"Adam," I said.

"You already there?" Cain asked.

"Yup. Are you sure they're here?"

"Trust me, according to my friends," I heard a feminine cough, probably Elaine.

"I mean _our_ friends. Our lovely seers will be racing tonight. Run them hard."

I chuckled.

"I'll do my best."

I got out and immediately got a nice welcome.

"Name," the tall Goth guys said, a very big guy with an x mark on his right cheek next to him.

"St. Claire," I introduced myself offering a hand.

"Never heard of you," the big guy said.

I let my hand fall to my side.

"That's because I just got here. My friend told me to go here at eight if I want a good race, look fellas I just want some adrenaline high before tonight ends, you know what I'm saying? I'll pay you just let me race tonight. It's been a while you see," I used my "totally dorky" voice as my sister puts it. The big guy looked at the gasoline boy leaning at the counter. He was wearing black round glasses, but I managed to take a glimpse when he adjusts them. Red eyes and other unadulterated feeding signs for vampires.

"So, how long have you been doing this?" the gasoline boy asked with a raised brow.

"This will be my fifth, if you kindly let me do it." I do my best to look harmless and pleading. The Goth guy checked out my car.

"Nice ride you got here," he said.

"Tell you what, since you look so pathetic I'll let you have the extra spot tonight. For a price," the gasoline boy said.

I lit up.

"I'll pay you! How much?"

The Goth chuckled, and said something about suckers.

"Five hundred dollars, and don't worry it covers membership," the Goth said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes in my head.

I gave the money to the gasoline boy, who inspected the bill meticulously. After the inspection, he gave a nod to the Goth. The Goth gave me a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"See that post? That's the starting line. We start after 5."

I looked at the gasoline boy.

"You run this joint?"

He nods.

"Since last month. Finish line's by the cliff."

I took my position next to a wolf, who gave me a grin. The station's filled with underworld citizens. A girl with midnight colored hair shot me a look, Chrome I presume. Another girl took center, and everyone got inside their cars, I was the last one to comply. She waved the flags and the game starts now.


	13. Chapter 13

Day 7

The bar is shaking like a club. The people looked all dazed and hype and some are biting each other.

"Um, boss, I think we're pretty much late for the "no snacking" thing," I shouted to Jonas.

I feel like my ears will fall off. Too loud!

"I want you two outside, set up barriers," he pointed to Fay and Ava who gave a stiff nod and disappeared.

"And you," he dragged me by the arm, "come with me. I need combatants."

I tried to stop him from dragging me so close.

"I just had my memories back and I'm rusty, I just want to say."

I think he cursed.

"Sweetheart I'm sure you won't be rusty anymore if you come out of this alive," Jonas gave me an odd smile and then pushed me.

I bumped to something, I'm not sure if its vampire, fledgling or human. Of course I tried to apologize, but no, before I could say anything the thing tried to take a bite out of me! I kicked it by the abdomen.

"Nice meeting you too," I grumbled.

I tried to shoot Jonas a death glare, but he was too busy grinning out of his face while gutting someone. How morbid could this night get?

The man all but threw me in the middle of the vipers' nest. I took out Cabal's misericord and started charging.

I stumbled back only to meet Marie's back.

"What the hell's wrong with them?!" She asked.

No matter how we maim the fledgling they keep returning, and worse, we haven't found McDonald yet.

"Connor!" Marie screamed.

I witness in horror how their friend Connor got turned to the creatures we're fighting.

"A new strain of vampirism?" Jonas asked.

"Impossible, vampirism doesn't evolve. We don't turn into zombies," Marie countered.

I took a bottle of holy water and started spraying. The creatures screeched higher, as if the pain suddenly rev up.

"How many more bottles do you have?" Marie asked impatiently.

"Not enough, we're too low to jack it up to the sprinkler system."

"Help please! Kill me now before I get bitten again!" My head snapped to a dark corner.

The girl's one of those I sprayed holy water with.

"Noir!" Marie said, and ran to where the other girl is.

"Marie, darn it! Don't break formation!" Jonas cursed.

We formed circles immediately after our first slay became un-slayed.

"I'll cover her", I ran to where Marie is.

"Oh, God! Kill me now please, before I turn back to one of them," Noir sobbed hysterically to Marie.

She broke her heart.

"Noir calm down, you're okay now. We'll get help later I promise." Marie looked at me.

"She needs to get to our warlock friend," she said holding back her fear for the girl.

"Where's your warlock friend?" I asked. "He's outside with Fay and Ava. Please send her there," Marie pleaded.

I drew out my cross.

"You're Gabriel right?" Noir looked up at me. She appeared eerily childish for my taste. This is something bad.

"Please, kill me now!" she continues to sob.

"There's something different about their blood. I felt it when one of them bit my wrist."

Noir started rubbing her right wrist as if she's trying to remove…something.

"They drank something else, and the effects are irreversible," dark acknowledgement passed her eyes.

Marie grabbed her shoulders and gave her a hard shake.

"What the hell are you talking about? God forbid I let my baby sister die!" She yelled.

Only the old and powerful are able to say the name of God without flinching.

Noir winced.

"I'm sorry Marie but I need to break our promise," tears continued to streak her face.

"Marie watch out!"

A creature manages to sneak back at me by throwing its brethren at me. It bites like a mad dog.

"Shite!"

I beheaded it with my cross-blade. For a brief moment I was able to glimpse as his soul found peace and gave a silent thanks before continuing its journey to the light. The other creatures seem to immediately seek salvation. With a heavy heart I welcomed them with the swing of my blade.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I'm so sorry it took me a while to upload any stuff. Colle0ge's been driving me crazy lately.

Stay tuned

Night 7

I almost planned to de-fur that mangy wolf, he all but tried to scratch and dent my car (And to think I already expected some of them to cheat). Luckily the vampire wanted to annoy him, so he actually pushed the werewolf's car making it spin and almost fall off the cliff. I actually heard the wolf snarl in anger.

Like what Elaine's friend told us, the sisters like revving up, and that they always win. It makes me wonder if they really don't use their "tricks" on the track, I heard they can't stop it for a very long time, their _seeing_.

It seems that I've taken the third place for tonight. I saw, who is probably Chrome talking to her twin, Silver. They snapped their heads to my direction. One waved, while the other gave a wicked smile.

"Man you're so lucky. Looks like they like you," the human who took second place told me.

"You think?" I asked.

"Dude they rarely wave or smile to _anyone_. I tried to get their numbers almost every night you know, but they just speed away."

He shrugs.

"Better to claim my winnings then."

I wonder where Gold, the eldest of the three is.

Without notice they suddenly took off at full speed.

"Looks like you have to chase them first," the boy said.

After what seems to be years of changing and turning from one block to another throughout the city, we finally stopped in front of Staccato condominiums. They waited for me in front of the service elevator as I parked my car.

"We've been expecting you since last week Michael," the one on my left told me.

She has ash blond hair that in my opinion looks more silver than blond. This girls really tiny since her head can only reach my shoulder, has white skin and dark brown eyes.

"Don't be so snippy Chrome, it's nobody's fault you see the future," Silver giggled.

This one looks almost the same with Chrome except for her short black hair.

"Well, he could at least hurry it up a little, he doesn't have all eternity," Chrome said.

We got off the elevator when it announced that we're on the eleventh floor.

"Eleven in Numerology is a number of balance," Silver informed me with a smile.

I gave a nod.

Chrome reached for her keys, when the door to room 111 opened.

"Greetings Michael," A girl with chestnut brown hair and silver eyes greeted me. Chrome and Silver went in first and I locked the door as I went in.

The room was completely Victorian Era-ish, except for the kitchen, which is looking slick.

"Please do take a seat," Gold showed me the sitting room. "Would you like some tea or juice?" She asked.

Clearly, she takes the rules of guest hood seriously.

"We rarely have guests besides customers and the delivery guy." Silver giggled.

They took their seats on a fainting chair; I took the canapé across their seat.

"I assume you know why I'm here?" I asked.

"Not entirely, a question's not yet solidify," Gold sighed.

"I see."

I took a deep breath.

"Do you know what my sister's task is? I know you've seen her a lot before."

"You mean Gabriel, who's always meant to die?" Silver asked sweetly.

"Yes, the one he can't save. Ironic really, the head of the Cadre can't save his twin. Both of you have different things to do," Chrome said absent mindedly, looking at her nails.

I clenched my teeth. Gold went pale. I could swear her eyes started to look teary.

Ah, a friend of my sister then.

"Yes, my sister," I said.

Chrome gave a theatrical gasp.

"Are you trying to ask us how she dies this time? Or how to save her?" Her words sent chills to my spine, so early yet it's already set in stone.

Silver laughed.

"Chrome! Silver! You do not speak of our friend like that!" Gold shouted.

"Dear Gabriel, although we told her saving us meant her death she still did," Silver started crying.

"She laughed when I told her what I saw. Gabriel said that we should be her friends then when she comes back." Chrome kept on blinking profusely.

"And we always will. She has done so much for us," Gold said with a sad smile.

"I hope you could forgive them for being… so mercurial." She stroked her sister's hair. I took a deep breath. I don't think mercurial is the right word for those two, bipolar maybe.

"So?"

"Sorry, we can't take a peek of that. If we can, we already tried to help her more than seeing," Silver said meekly.

I sighed.

"Can you tell me other things then?"

Chrome whispered to Gold.

"This might be her last, whatever happens in this cycle means she either experience a true death and never to return even in Heaven or she's to be welcomed home," Gold explained.

"Not everything is set to stone," I whispered.

"Correct," Chrome said.

"Also, the killing incident is to be put at rest tonight," she added.

That was mainly my reason of coming, to ask if they know something.

"That's nice to hear. So, is it ritual related stuff?"

"Goodness, no. He just likes making it look like it, who knows who inspired him to do that," Chrome said.

"What is he really?"

"A rouge vampire."

"I see, Coven Law's being acted. No others involved?"

Chrome whispered something again to her Eldest sister.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Gold asked, giggling. Hmm…

"Shoot me."

"It seems that Gabriel's doing "domesticated stuff," She said giggling.

The three of them laughs.

"Good o'l angel domestication," Silver said.

I let out a big sigh.

"I suppose you won't tell me where and when?" I asked.

Pig headed brother or not, it's still my case to handle.

"Yep, and don't try the "over protective brother or not act", honestly who do you thinks winning?" Chrome said while trying to control her laughter, her sisters trying to stifle their giggles as well.

I grin.

"Fair enough." I got up.

"Thanks for having me."

The seers shot up as well.

Silver opened the door.

"Till next time then."

"Oh, and don't tell anyone of this place except Gabriel of course," she added.

"I thought people know this place," I said.

"We sort of tweak their heads. You know, for security reasons," Chrome smiled darkly.

I raised a brow.

"Only the Watcher, his witch and select others know this place. My sisters and I make them forget where we are once they leave our doors," Gold explained.

"Nice way to fend off boys who can't get over then," I humored.

"Very convenient, General," Chrome giggled.

I stepped out of the door.

"Good night ladies," I bid adieu.


	15. Chapter 15

Day 8

My head snap to where Marie and Noir are. Marie bathed in more blood as he cut open someone's throat. She punched me in the face as I was able to get near them.

"Damn you! You're supposed to watch my back."

No words came out of my mouth as I saw Noir slump back and the new bit mark to her neck. Her whimper tore Marie off my face.

"I don't know how long I can hold it back," Noir panted. "Quick, Gabriel k—"

"No! You will not die do you hear me Noir!" Marie gave her a fierce look of desperation and love.

"Quickly, the holy water will help her again," she looked at me and demanded.

"No more," Noir protested.

"Before I go I must tell you something," Noir looked at me. "He's not trapped anymore."

My heart pounded harder than I could ever remember.

Goodness, how am I supposed to finish if all hell breaks loose? Is this some kind of sick joke? Before I could confirm my suspicions and how she knew of it, Noir gave her sister a painless smile.

"I love you Marie, I'm glad you're my sister." Noir thrashed violently.

It became harder to keep the other creatures away and at the same time protect Marie. She's all but shattered.

"Come on Marie, stand up," I urged.

"You need to get out for both of you.

"Noir…" Marie held her sister and gently rocked.

"Jonas!" I yelled.

They need to know, need to get out before I set the place on fire. Jonas didn't stop cursing even when he reached us. "Something's wrong with their blood. Noir said that, something's already different as soon as the blood was injected to her," I reported.

"Have you found McDonald yet?"

"Sadly, tonight is the bastard's lucky night," he bit out.

That troubled me more.

"According to Noir I can purge them of the filth, and I witnessed a few souls myself," I said.

Jonas gave a nod.

"I understand," he said.

Jonas signaled the others out. He grabbed Marie by her left shoulder.

"I'm sorry Marie, we need to go," he said gently.

"I'm not leaving Noir to be burned," she looked at me, her eyes full of ire.

"This is your fault!" she said.

When Jonas tried to manhandle her, she resisted violently. "Jonas, I can't, I could still feel her, my sister's alive."

Jonas and I exchanged a look at each other before Noir rose again and tried to bite. Jonas managed to drag Marie to his side.

"I'm here Noir," she said, extending her hand.

What Noir has become seemed to reach for Marie's invitation, but before they could touch I stabbed the creature to the heart. Noir no longer exists.

"Rest," I said. Like the rest, I was able to see Noir's human soul part with her sister with an innocent smile.

"No!" Marie screamed.

She cursed me with everything she had.

"I'm going to kill you!"

she vowed as Jonas manhandled her to an exit.

I sighed.

I started preparing for the heavenly fire's descent. I drew the symbols at each corner smeared with my blood, while, at the same time I hold on myself. Before I could call for the fire I fell to the ground. A furious pounding on the head and chest kept me down.

"Such a pity mi 'lady, you left yourself quite open to me," a male voice said.

I looked up and saw Belphegor's sneering face.

His aristocratic face framed by blond hair. His onyx eyes are looking at me with such disdain, his "beautiful" mouth set on a sinister smile.

"You're still alive huh," I grit my teeth.

He laughed, a decadent laugh, an invitation to sin himself.

"But of course, I would regret missing this look of yours Gabriel. Now, if you so kindly answer my question so I could kill you already."

I coughed blood as I raise myself.

"Like I said, they're gone."

"You haven't heard my question yet," he chastised.

I suddenly realized that the creatures turned silent and waiting, and what Belphegor's holding. He caught my eye.

"So, I heard you and the vampires are looking for my pet, fascinating isn't he?"

He gave McDonald, who is collared and leashed by him a nice pat to the head. Stupid vampire mutt.

"He went rouge. Tell me, were you manipulating him all along?" I asked.

He gave me a bone chilling smile.

"It was not I who wooed his mind to do such beautiful things, but I admit, when I saw in his head that your side's head vamp coming after him with angelic help I was not able to help myself with the opening he presents," he said gleefully, like some child telling how he got a project right.

"It was a gamble I admit."

He kicked me hard.

"But it's all worth it," he smiled at me as I shakily got up from the wall he bashed me into.

"The idea of giving him some of my blood was Belial's idea of course. I would not take credit for her good suggestion."

I retrieved my blade.

"I told you already, the artifacts are lost, no one can help you know," I grinned mockingly.

They can never have the artifacts. It would lead to destruction once they have it. A destruction named Lucifer.

He removed McDonald's leash.

"Why do you resist? You could be queen of everything should he rise again. Of course, if Belial doesn't kill you for the position first." He arched his brow mockingly.

I snarled.

Belphegor sighed.

A huge explosion sent us to the ground. He was no more surprise than I was. Black fire started to rain us. The ones who got hit can never find salvation now. Black fire eviscerates everything. Belphegor glared at me.

"Another time then, I shall leave my pet to play."

He disappeared. His pet didn't waste time. The mutt got lucky when he was able to bite my wrist. Before I could end him he was burned to the ground by Black fire. A shadow dropped in front of me.

"Shite, Gab," you just like getting yourself bitten huh?" Lawe asked.

He was dressed similarly to me, all black. Suddenly, everything clicked in my head, the missing parts returned and recognition activated. Lawrence Sinclair is my partner, _Abbadon_.

"Shut up Lawe," I said with a grin.

He caught me before my legs gave in.

"May I?" he asked, helping me.

"And have you all the pyrokinetic fun? Go to hell," I tried to laugh.

"Already been their babe," he grin.

That was no joke.

"Now start before I do it myself."

With a grumble I called for the Heavenly fire. Everything was buried into the great bright light.


End file.
